Piraten und Zauberer
by Silly Spawn
Summary: Übersetzung: Jack Sparrow ist Harry's Ahne. Eines Tages kidnappt er Harry und was kommt dabei raus? Probleme, Piraten, Schätze und natürlich wird Geschichte neugeschriben. Ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Fluch der Karibik.
1. Einleitung

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**).

Ich habe nur die Ehre, sie zu übersetzen. Denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich nichts an der Geschichte ändern kann. Aber reviewen dürft ihr gerne...

Viel Spass

**Piraten und Zauberer  
**  
Einleitung  
  
Jack stöhnte und sass auf. Was zum Teufel hatte er gestern abend wohl getrunken? Es konnte kein Rum gewesen sein, denn von Rum bekam er nie solche Kopfschmerzen. Es musste etwas Neues sein, das Will ihm angedreht hatte. Er hasste den Hund manchmal wirklich. Er sah sich um und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dies war nicht seine Kabine auf der Black Pearl, und es war auch kein Raum im Haus der Turners.  
  
Der Raum war leer ausser dem Bett auf dem er lag. Gegenüber von ihm war eine Tür und daneben hingen sein Mantel, Schwert und Hut. Jack sprang auf, packte seine Sachen und versuchte die Tür aufzumachen. Nichts passierte.  
  
„Verdammt!"murmelte er. Der Raum hatte auch keine Fenster. „Wo zum Teufel bin ich?"fragte er, ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
  
„Setz dich und ich beantworte alles."Die Stimme gehörte einer älteren Zigeunerfrau und Jack gehorchte sofort. Er hatte schön öfters mit diesen Leuten zu tun gehabt, und kein Treffen war für ihn besonders gut ausgegangen. „Gut zu sehen, dass du wach bist, Jack Sparrow."Sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der aus dem Nichts heraus plötzlich erschien. „Stell deine Fragen."  
  
„Wo bin ich?"  
  
„Im Moment an einem Ort zwischen Gegenwart, Vergangenheit und Zukunft. Es gibt keine Zeit hier."  
  
„Warum bin ich hier?"fragte Jack.  
  
„Du bist hier, weil ich dich gerufen habe."  
  
„Aber warum?"  
  
„Dein zukünftiger Erbe, Jack, braucht deine Hilfe."  
  
Jack blinzelte. „Häh?"  
  
Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast mich richtig verstanden, Jack. Dein zukünftiger Erbe braucht Hilfe. Hier ist die Geschichte. Da rennt ein böser Zauberer namens Voldemort rum und verursacht ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten, die Zaubererwelt ist am Rande des Krieges. Vor 16 Jahren brachte dieser böse Zauberer einen anderen Erben von dir um, die Mutter und den Vater des kleinen Harry Potter, der der letzte in der Sparrow-Linie ist."Während sie sprach, tauchte ein Hologramm eines Jungen, der Harry Potter sein musste auf. Der Junge war dünn, zu dünn, und dürr, offensichtlich noch nicht im Wachstumsschub. Er hatte struppiges, unordentliches, schwarzes Haar, nette Charakterzüge und eine blitzförmige Narbe an seiner Stirn. Die Augen des Jungen gingen plötzlich auf und es zeigte sich, dass sie von einem erstaunlichen Grünton waren, den der Pirat noch nie gesehen hatte. Die beiden sahen gleich aus, derselbe Bau, dieselbe Haltung, dasselbe Haar.  
  
„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
  
„Lass mich ausreden, Sparrow!"bellte sie. „Nachdem Voldemort die Eltern des Jungen ermordet hatte, versuchte er Harry zu töten, aber der Fluch der das Baby umgebracht hätte wurde zurückgeworfen und tötete den Dunklen Lord. Vierzehn Jahre war er weg, klein Harry wurde zu Onkel und Tante gebracht. Zwei der schlimmsten Muggel von denen ich je gehört habe.  
  
„Muggel?"  
  
„Nichtmagische Menschen."Erklärte sie, dann fuhr sie fort ihm eine Zusammenfassung von Harrys Leben bei den Dursleys zu geben. Dann erzählte sie Jack, wie Harry erfuhr dass er ein Zauberer sei und sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie machte weiter mit seinem zweiten, dritten und vierten Jahr. Sie beendete mit seinem fünften Jahr und sah Jack genau an. „Du siehst jetzt warum du ihm helfen musst? Er hat alle verloren, die er je als Familie zählen konnte – nicht viel anders als du. Er hat nichts um dafür zu leben, und wenn Voldemort die Welt übernimmt, werden die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft leiden."  
  
„Tut mir leid, Liebe, aber ich werde mich nicht in Sachen reinmischen, die passieren müssen."Jack stand auf. „Jetzt, wenn du so freundlich wärst mir den Weg hinaus zu zeigen?"  
  
„Ich warne dich, Jack Sparrow, wenn du das nicht aus freiem Willen tust, muss ich dich zwingen."  
  
„Ändert nichts daran, Liebe. Er hat seine Probleme, ich hab meine, savvy?"  
  
Die Frau schaute ihn böse an und Jack begann sich zu fragen, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war sie böse zu machen. „Jetzt hörst du mir zu!" explodierte sie. „Du wirst Harry helfen, oder ich nehme dir deine Seele!"  
  
„Was?!"  
  
„Ja, verdammt, das werde ich. Und du weisst, dass ich es tun werde."  
  
„Das kannst du nicht."  
  
„Ich kann und ich werde wenn du ihm nicht hilfst."  
  
Jack setzte sich wieder hin. „Und wie sollen wir uns treffen? Er ist in der Zukunft, und ich bin hier."meinte er.  
  
„Einfach. Ich gebe dir einen Zauber, der es dir möglich macht in die Zukunft zu gehen und ihn zu holen. Es wird dir auch möglich sein wieder in die Zukunft zu reisen wenn sein Training fertig ist."Sie nahm einen kleinen Beutel aus den Falten ihres Kleides. Sie öffnete ihn und ein Ring fiel heraus. Er hatte zwei Steine, einer war ein Diamant und der andere ein Smaragd. „Der Smaragd repräsentiert die Vergangenheit, Dinge, die schon passiert sind. Der Diamant repräsentiert die Zukunft, Dinge die erst passieren. Um in die Zukunft zu gehen, drücke auf den Diamanten und sage 'Diamanto'. Um zurückzukehren drücke den Smaragd und sage 'Smeraldo'. Kapiert?"  
  
„Ja."Jack nahm den Ring und steckte ihn an einen seiner Finger, zu all den anderen die er hatte. „Wo finde ich den Hund?"  
  
„Ja, ich dachte schon dass das ein Problem wird, denn der Orden des Phönix lässt ihn – oder das Haus, nicht aus dem Auge. Hmm, ah, ich sag dir was. Ich gebe dir gewisse Elementarkräfte, du wirst kein richtiger Zauberer sein, aber du wirst Gewalt über Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft haben. Was sagst du? Auf diese Weise kannst du dich und dein Schiff verstecken, und es wird auch beim stehlen und plündern helfen."  
  
Jack dachte darüber nach. „Gut, wir sind im Geschäft."  
  
Sie grinste. „Dann halt dich gut fest."  
  
Der Piraten-Kapitän hatte kaum Zeit zu blinzeln, bevor er Schmerzen hatte wie nie zuvor. Es dauerte nicht lange, aber lange genug dass seine Muskeln schmerzten wie die Hölle. Er stöhnte und blinzelte und versuchte die tanzenden Pünktchen zu vertreiben. „Au."  
  
„Ja, es neigt dazu etwas weh zu tun."Sagte die Zigeunerfrau. „Jetzt leg dich hin und ich werde dich zurück zu deiner Kabine auf die Black Pearl schicken. Und wenn du auch nur dran denkst, dich vor der Aufgabe zu drücken, werde ich deine Seele nehmen bevor du blinzeln kannst!"  
  
„Ja, Liebe, keine Sorge. Ich will nicht werden wie Barbossa."Jack stöhnte als er aufs Bett lag.  
  
„Das ist besser. Schliess die Augen und ich mache den Rest."Sie hob ihre Hände und klatschte zweimal. Ein Licht erschien um den Piraten und eine Sekunde später war er weg. „Viel Glück, euch beiden."Sie lächelte und verschwand selbst.  
  
Jack stöhnte und sah sich um. Ja, das war mehr was er gewohnt war. Seine Kabine, sein Schiff, seine Freiheit. Er legte sich wieder hin und erinnerte sich an das Versprechen dass seine Seele weggenommen würde und sprang auf. Er nahm seinen Kompass und seine Pistole und rannte zum Deck.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Capt'n."sagte Anamaria als er hinauf zum Steuer kam. „Wo gehen wir diesmal hin?"  
  
Jack blinzelte und lächelte sie an. „Tut mir leid, Liebe, aber was hast du gesagt?"fragte er. Er hatte dem Wasser und dem Wind zugehört, die flüsterten. Geheimnisse von lange verlorenen Schätzen, von Dingen die auf der anderen Seite der Welt passierten. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.  
  
„Wo gehen wir hin?"fragte die Frau nochmals, verärgert.  
  
„Die Zukunft."Antwortete Jack.  
  
„Häh?"  
  
„Das ist genau was ich sagte."grinste er. „Würde es dir was ausmachen, die Mannschaft an Deck zu holen, Liebe? Es gibt Dinge die wir besprechen müssen."  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging. „GIBBS!!!!! COTTON!!!!!! Bewegt euch hier runter, wir müssen die Mannschaft zusammentrommeln. Jacks Befehl! Wo zum Teufel seid ihr, ihr grossen fetten Halunken von faulem Gummi?!"  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Sie war unmöglich. Die ganze Mannschaft hatte sie wahrscheinlich gehört und war auf dem Weg zum Deck. Er sah den neuen Ring an seiner Hand an. Er glänzte in der karibischen Sonne. Der Smaragd schien wie Harrys Augen, während der Diamant aussah wie ein kleiner Stern als er das Licht widergab. Wo war er diesmal wieder hereingeraten?


	2. Kapitel 1

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid 144910).

Ich habe nur die Ehre, sie zu übersetzen. Denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich nichts an der Geschichte ändern kann. Aber reviewen dürft ihr gerne...

**Kapitel 1**  
  
Harry seufzte als er die Eule kommen sah. Es war die Eule, die der Orden alle drei Tage sandte um nach ihm zu sehen und ihn aufzumuntern. Wann würden die nur begreifen, dass nichts ihn aufheitern konnte ausser das Zurückkommen von Sirius? Sicher, Professor Lupin – 'Nenn mich Remus' – war immer nett und eine grosse Hilfe, aber Harry sank trotzdem langsam in eine Depression. Er schlief nicht, er ass nicht, er sass nur in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys und träumte von Millionen von Wegen, wie er Sirius hätte retten können, oder wie das Leben gewesen wäre, wenn sie nach seinem dritten Jahr zusammengezogen wären. Oder Versionen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er von Anfang an bei Sirius gelebt hätte. Cedric wurde auch in diese Träume hereingezogen. Die beiden waren die besten Freunde seit dem Kindergarten, dann starteten sie zusammen in Hogwarts, trafen auf Hermione und Ron, und alle waren glücklich und hatten die Chance, Kinder zu sein. Voldemort kam gar nicht zurück, seine Mutter und sein Vater erwachten aus einem magischen Koma, Malfoy wurde aus der Schule geworfen, alles wäre wunderbar. Dann wachte er auf aus dem Traum und erinnerte sich genau daran wo er war und was passiert war. Dann kamen die Schuldgefühle zehnfach verstärkt zurück und er hielt dann sein Kissen fest bis die Tränen aufhörten. Einige Male war er vor Müdigkeit ohnmächtig geworden, dann kamen die Träume von Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord sagte ihm immer dass es sein Fehler war, dass Sirius gestorben war. Alles war sein Fehler. Und Harry akzeptierte das.  
  
Die Dursleys liessen ihn meist in Ruhe, dank der Tatsache dass der Orden ihnen an der Station gedroht hatte, aber auch weil sie die immense Traurigkeit, die ihren Neffen umhüllte, spüren konnten. Sogar Vernon hatte nicht das Herz, Harry herumzukommandieren. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, machte es keinen Spass mehr, vorher konnte er immer die zurückgehaltene Wut in den grünen Augen sehen, aber jetzt war da nichts mehr. Petunia entdeckte, dass sie in ihrem Herz tatsächlich einen Platz hatte für den Sohn ihrer Schwester. Sie ging regelmässig rauf in sein Zimmer mit Essen und um die Eule zu füttern und ihr auszumisten, da Harry es manchmal vergass. Es machte ihr Angst, Lilys grüne Augen so tot und abgestorben zu sehen, wenn sie sie so voll von Leben und Rebellion gegen alles was Gesetz und Ordnung war, kannte. Dudley war meistens weg, um Nachbarkinder zu terrorisieren, und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum seine Eltern so besorgt um einen Freak wie Harry waren. Natürlich, die Freaks an der Station hatten ihnen gedroht, aber das war keine Entschuldigung die kleine Scheisse zu ignorieren. Jetzt musste Dudley alle seine Arbeiten machen, was er hasste.  
  
Harry seufzte und ging zur Seite um die Eule durchs Fenster zu lassen. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung warum sie ihm diese Briefe schickten, wenn sie ihn ja sowieso beobachteten. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und sie – die gelernt hatte, nicht auf etwas zu essen zu warten – flog rüber zu Hedwigs leerem Käfig, wo sie trank, bevor sie geduldig auf Harrys Antwort wartete.  
  
'Liebster Harry,  
  
Wie geht es dir? Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Es schien dass du etwas auf dem letzten Brief ausgeleert hattest, es waren einige Kleckse in der Tinte. Hast du geweint? Es ist gut so, lass alles raus, du kannst es nicht alles verschossen halten.  
  
Hier gibt es nichts Neues. Dumbledore kommt und geht, Molly ist so wie üblich, der Laden der Zwillinge geht sehr gut und sie machen jetzt auch sehr nützliche Waffen für uns in ihrer Freizeit. Ron und Hermione streiten, Ginny korrespondiert auffällig häufig mit Neville und jemandem namens Luna Lovegood. Tonks ist immer noch verrückt, und sie und Kingsley haben beide Hände voll zu tun, das Ministerium unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Fudge ist immer noch ein Idiot, aber ein etwas besser erträglicherer.  
  
Schreib mir sofort wenn du eine andere Vision hast. Dumbledore sagt du sollst deine Okklumentik üben. Bitte, Harry, tu was er sagt. Er tut nur was in deinem besten Interesse ist. Ich werde ihn fragen, ob du uns nicht in der letzten Ferienwoche besuchen kannst.  
  
Sei vorsichtig, Remus Lupin'  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und suchte ein Pergament.  
  
'Mir geht's gut. Nichts um sich darüber aufzuregen. Sag hallo zu allen, und sei extra lieb zu Seidenschnabel.  
  
Harry'  
  
Das war sein üblicher Brief und dies war keine Ausnahme. Er band ihn an die Eule und sie flog davon, nachdem sie ihm aufmunternd in den Finger gezwickt hatte. Harry ging zurück zu seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er wollte nur Sirius, oder irgendjemanden den er Familie nennen konnte, der für ihn da war. War das zuviel verlangt? Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er ein, ohne den unnatürlichen Nebel zu bemerken, der sich draussen ausbreitete. Noch wusste er nicht, dass sein Leben sich bald verändern würde, und diesmal würde es besser werden.  
  
Während der Nebel sich über Little Whinging legte, beeilten sich die Leute heimzukommen und die Läden machten zu. Es war etwas Unnatürliches an diesem Nebel, etwas Gefährliches. Mütter und Väter holten schnell ihre Kinder, und nicht einmal der mutigste Junge traute sich draussen zu bleiben, auch nicht solche über 20. Da war irgendetwas...  
  
Der Nebel war speziell dicht im Quartier um den Ligusterweg. Mundungus Fletcher, der an diesem Abend Wache hatte, zitterte und beeilte sich zurück zu Arabella zu kommen. Er nahm es lieber mit ihrer Wut auf als in diesem Nebel zu bleiben. Und so bemerkte er den grossen schwarzen Umriss nicht, der durch den Nebel schwebte. Nicht einmal jemand, der 3 Meter daneben gestanden hätte, hätte mehr gesehen als etwas Dunkles das sich bewegte, so dicht war der Nebel.  
  
Das schwarze Ding war ein Schiff, genannt Black Pearl, ein Name der zu ihm passte. Es war von dunkelbraunem, fast schwarzem Holz, die Segel waren auch schwarz, und sie verbreitete ein Gefühl von Gefahr.  
  
Das Schiff schwebte durch den Nebel als ob es durch Wasser gleiten würde. Einige Zentimeter waren zwischen dem Boden und der Strasse. Es machte kein Geräusch, ausser den Seilen. Die Mannschaft beobachtete die Häuser mit grossem Interesse. Keiner von ihnen hätte gedacht, dass die Zukunft so sein könnte, und sie hatten alle abgelehnt als der Kapitän ihnen angeboten hatte, an Land zu gehen bevor sie in die Zukunft reisten.  
  
Sie stoppten vor einem Haus das aussah wie alle anderen. Es war weiss, mit einer Einfahrt, eine dieser selbstfahrenden Kutschen stand auf dem Weg zur Tür. Eine Nummer 4 aus Messing hing an der Tür und leuchtete etwas im Licht der Lampe, die auch dort stand. Seile wurden vom Schiff aus geworfen und fünf der Mannschaft begannen hinabzusteigen. Als ihre Füsse den Boden berührten, umkreisten sie das Haus auf der Suche nach einem Weg hinein. Sie fanden ein offenes Fenster im ersten Stock.  
  
„Dort ist er."Sagte einer. „Anamaria, wir brauchen deine Kletterfähigkeiten."  
  
„Schon dabei, Capt'n."sagte eine Frauenstimme, bevor eine der Personen einen Enterhaken schwang und ihn warf. Nach dem Nachprüfen ob alles hielt, begann die Person, die zuerst gesprochen hatte zu klettern. Die anderen folgten schnell.  
  
Sie betraten den Raum still und sahen sich um. In einer Ecke stand ein Koffer und zweien wurde befohlen ihn mitzunehmen. Eine weisse Eule sass in ihrem Käfig und sah sie mit Interesse an. Ein anderer Mann nahm die Eule und streichelte sie um sie ruhig zu halten. Die zwei Leute die übrig blieben, schauten aufs Bett, wo ein kleiner Junge schlief.  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass er 16 ist?"fragte die Frau. „Er sieht mehr aus wie 12."  
  
„Er ist es."Der Mann nahm den Jungen auf und schüttelte den Kopf darüber wie leicht er war. „Komm, bevor jemand aufwacht."  
  
Die Frau nickte und zusammen schafften sie es den Jungen langsam zu Boden zu lassen. Der Junge wachte nicht auf. Nicht auf dem Weg zurück zum Schiff, auch nicht als sie ihn vorsichtig in eine Kabine brachten. Er spürte nicht den kraftvollen Zug, der zeigte dass sich das Schiff bewegte, noch sah er das Loch im Nebel, das das Schiff hindurch liess. Als das Schiff durch das Loch war, verschwanden Nebel und Loch. Die Nacht wurde wieder warm und die Leute wunderten sich.  
  
Das einzige, das zurückgelassen wurde, war ein Seil vor einem Fenster im ersten Stock von Ligusterweg Nummer 4.  
  
Harry kuschelte sich tiefer ins Bett. Es war warm und gut und... und da war einiges sehr falsch mit diesem Bild. Erstens war sein Bett nicht so gut. Zweitens hatte er keine Albträume. Drittens, der Raum sollte sich nicht bewegen. Und Viertens, seit wann kamen der Duft und die Geräusche des Meeres zum Ligusterweg?  
  
Seine Augen öffneten sich und sein Mund auch. Er war in einer Kabine, das war mal sicher. Da stand ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, einige Kisten und ein Schrank. Harrys eigener Koffer stand am Kopfende des Bettes und Hedwig stand auch da. Neue Kleider lagen auf dem Koffer für ihn bereit. Dunkle Hosen, kniehohe Stiefel, ein Shirt mit enormen Ärmeln, ein Halstuch, eine Schärpe, ein dreieckiger Hut und ein Dolch. Er zog sich schnell an und sah an sich herunter. Alles war zu gross für ihn, also faltete er die Stiefel bis sie nur noch in die Mitte des Schienbeins reichten. Die Schärpe brauchte er um die Hosen oben zu behalten, aber das Halstuch zog er nicht an.  
  
Gerade als er die Kabine näher untersuchte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann kam rein. Er hatte dreckige Kleider an, die aussahen wie die die er trug. Als er Harry sah, grinste er und zeigte mehrere Goldzähne.  
  
„Gut dich wach zu sehen, Hund."Sagte er mit einem Akzent, wegen dem Harry sich fragte, ob der Mann wohl besoffen war. „Ich bin Jack Sparrow, Kapitän dieses schönen Schiffs, der Black Pearl."Harry blinzelte nur und sass auf das Bett. Er hatte keine Lust zu kämpfen. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du nie von mir gehört?"  
  
„Nein Sir."  
  
„Lass das 'Sir', Hund. Ich bin ein Pirat, kein verteufelter Rotmantel." Jack setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und drehte sich zu Harry. „Du willst wissen wo, was und warum, richtig?"  
  
„Ja Si- Kapitän."Nickte Harry.  
  
„Also dann, starten wir am Anfang."Dann erzählte Jack Harry von der Zigeunerfrau, aber er liess einige Tatsachen aus, wie die, dass er gezwungen wurde dem Jungen zu helfen. Es war besser ihn glauben lassen, dass alles freiwillig war. Dann erzählte er Harry von ihrer Verwandtschaft und grinste. „So, was willst du machen? Ich gebe dir den Nachmittag frei, und morgen starten wir dein Training als Pirat."  
  
Harry starrte ihn nur an. Er hatte während dem ganzen einseitigen Gespräch kein Wort gesagt. „Ist mir egal. Von mir aus ist alles gut."  
  
Jetzt blinzelte Jack. Dieser Junge musste wirklich wieder lernen zu leben. „Gut, dann gehen wir raus um die Mannschaft zu treffen. Sie machten sich Sorgen um dich, weisst du."  
  
Der Junge zuckte die Schultern und öffnete Hedwigs Käfig. Die Eule schuhute, landete auf seiner Schulter und er folgte dem Mann aus der Tür und ans Deck. Die Mannschaft liess alles stehen wo immer es gerade war und besammelte sich, die meisten kamen von den unteren Decks, wo sie sich vor der Sonne versteckt hatten.  
  
„Kollegen!"rief Jack. „Hier stelle ich euch Harry Potter vor!"  
  
Die einzige Frau an Bord, die Harry sehen konnte, kam zu ihnen rüber und starrte in seine Augen. „Hmm, wunderschöne Augen, Grün-Auge. Ich bin Anamaria."  
  
Harry schüttelte ihre Hand, sagte aber nichts. Er war nicht sicher was er aus der Situation machen sollte, es brauchte alles seine Zeit um richtig anzukommen, er musste akzeptieren, dass er auf einem Schiff im 17. Jh., sein Ahne ein Pirat war und dass er zum Piraten trainiert wurde. Warum kam er immer in die unmöglichsten Situationen?


	3. Kapitel 2

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Also denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich die Geschichte nicht ändern kann. Aber ich bin sehr froh über Tipps, also reviewt weiter.

Danke an alle die reviewt haben, und danke an Lis, die mich auf die Hund-Welpen-Geschichte aufmerksam gemacht hat. Ich habe den Film noch nie auf Deutsch gesehen, also könnte es noch ein paar solcher Fehler drin haben.

Einige Probleme hatte ich auch, den Piratenakzent ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, ich hoffe man versteht das Ergebnis überhaupt noch.

Endlich ist alles gesagt, und nun viel Spass.

**Kapitel 2**  
  
Harry lernte schnell, dass Leben auf einem Schiff schwer war, und noch schwerer für ihn als Neuling. Er hatte zuvor noch nie nicht einmal das Meer gesehen, ganz zu schweigen davon dass er je auf einem Boot gewesen wäre. Die Mannschaft war geduldig mit ihm und lehrte ihn alles was sie wussten, aber er ging nicht mit vollem Herz an das Training heran. Er dachte die ganze Zeit an Sirius und an Dinge die hätten sein können, er lebte in seinen Träumen.  
  
Jack beobachtete Harry besorgt, als der immer weiter weg zu sein schien. Sie mussten ihn so schnell wie möglich erreichen, sonst würde er sterben und Jack würde seine Seele verlieren, beides Dinge, die er gerne vermeiden wollte. Also fragte er eines Abends die Mannschaft was sie dachten.  
  
Harry, der etwas hungrig war, war auf dem Weg zur Kombüse, als er Stimmen hörte und anhielt. Seine Neugier siegte und er ging leise zur Tür, die einen Spalt offen stand und setzte sich um zuzuhören.  
  
„So,"hörte er Jacks Stimme. „Was denkt ihr von Grün-Auge?"Harry mochte den Spitznamen wirklich nicht.  
  
„Willste dass ich ehrlich bin oder nicht?"die Stimme gehörte Tipper  
  
„Ehrlich."  
  
„Der Junge is' der schlechteste Seemann den ich je gesehn hab, und das will was heissen. Bedenk dass ich Will Turner auch da mit reinrechne."  
  
Jack nickte. „Anamaria?"  
  
„Er is' ein guter Junge, Jack, aber er is' in Gedanken viel zu weit weg, als dass wir ihm helfen könnten."Sie seufzte. „Er hat die Gabe, Jack, die gleiche die dich zu einem so guten Capt'n macht, aber er is' zu deprimiert. Er wird tot sein bevor des Jahr zu Ende is' falls ihn da nicht jemand rausholt."  
  
Eine andere Stimme sprach. „Toll!"sie war glücklich und freudig und gehörte zu Pete. Pete war einer, den Harry wirklich nicht mochte, weil er ihn so an Peter Pettigrew erinnerte. „Gesegnet sei der Junge, er hat mir grad 20 Dublonen gewonnen."  
  
„Was redest du da?"schnauzte Jack. Offensichtlich wusste er auch nichts von dieser Wette.  
  
„Siehste, ich und der alte Tipper machten eine Wette. Tipper sagte, der Junge würd mindestens zwei Woche aushalten, ich sagte eine. Ich hab gewonnen."  
  
Plötzlich waren da ein Pistolenschuss und ein Schmerzenschrei. „Falls du je wieder eine Wette über meinen Erben abschliesst, wird es nicht deine Hand sein, Pete, sondern dein Kopf."Jacks Stimme war tödlich ruhig. Er hatte jede Spur seines komischen, schleppenden Akzents verloren und sprach so klar wie alle andern. „Harry wird nicht sterben. Er ist ein Sparrow, und, obwohl er einige schlimme Sachen durchmachen musste, ein Sparrow steht immer wieder auf. Ich werde ihm persönlich helfen, und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!"  
  
Harry zog sich in die Kabine zurück in der er die letzten vier Tage verbracht hatte. Hedwig sass wie üblich auf dem Mast und plauderte mit Cottons Papagei. Ihr Käfig war geschrumpft und in Harrys Koffer versorgt. Zwei Dinge, die Harry bemerkt hatte seit er in die Vergangenheit kam waren, dass Voldemort ihn hier nicht erreichen konnte, und dass er zaubern konnte ohne dass das Zauberministerium ihn bestrafen konnte. Als 16-jähriger galt er hier als erwachsen, und konnte seine Zauberei anwenden wann immer er wollte.  
  
Er sass auf das Bett, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.  
  
Jack glaubte wirklich an ihn, was er komisch fand, denn er hatte gedacht dass Piraten nichts ausser Gold oder Silber wichtig wäre. Er fühlte sich auf der See mehr zu Hause als sogar in Hogwarts. Die meisten der Mannschaft waren tolle Leute mit lustigen Macken und Gewohnheiten, und er mochte die Art wie sie redeten, mit diesem komischen Akzent, am meisten. Er dachte an Ron und seine grosse Familie und and Hermione und die ihre. Und die unzählbaren anderen, die sterben würden wenn Voldemort frei herumlief und tun konnte was er wollte. Sicher, Fudge und Dumbledore taten was sie konnten um ihn aufzuhalten und zu verhindern dass er noch mehr Macht an sich reissen konnte, aber nur Harry konnte ihn zerstören. War er wirklich so kaltherzig, dass er willens war, den Schmerz jemanden zu verlieren auf andere zu übertragen, wenn er etwas tun konnte um es zu verhindern? Nein, war er nicht, das wusste er. Er schuldete es seinen Eltern und Sirius, zumindest zu versuchen, Voldemort zu stürzen. Alles kam auf ihn zurück, nicht wahr.  
  
Wut kam in ihm auf und seine grünen Augen begannen noch mehr zu leuchten. Voldemort würde für alles was er getan hatte bezahlen, und zwar teuer.  
  
Albus sah sich besorgt im Zimmer um. Das konnte nicht passieren. Harry konnte nicht weg sein, nicht wenn sie ihn am meisten brauchten. Alles aus seinem Zimmer war weg, und da war keine Spur von Einbrechern, ausser ein Seil das am Fenstersims hing. Petunia und Vernon hatten sofort den Direktor benachrichtigt, als sie merkten dass ihr Neffe weg war, sie hatten sogar eine Eule im Park gefangen, und scherten sich für einmal nicht um die Nachbarn. Sie sorgten sich wirklich um Harry. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken, aber es verschwand bald wieder von seinem Gesicht. Die Tatsache war, dass Harry weg war und Voldemort einer sehr guten Zeit entgegensah. Oder, wie Severus es ausdrückte: „Er war noch nie glücklicher, und noch nie hatte ich mehr Angst vor ihm."  
  
„Wir müssen nach ihm suchen!"darauf bestand Molly Weasley. „Dieser Junge ist wie mein eigener Sohn, und wenn dieses Monster Voldemort ihn hat, gehe ich persönlich hin um ihn zurückzuholen. Und Gott helfe dem Dunklen Lord wenn er mir in die Quere kommt."  
  
„Beruhige dich, Molly."höhnte Snape. „Voldemort ist zwar glücklich wie ein kleines Kind, aber er ist trotzdem nicht erfreut dass er Harry nicht in den Klauen hat. Jemand war schneller als er, und er hat Rache geschworen."  
  
Remus sass nur da und starrte den Tisch an, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Tonks legte einen tröstenden Arm um ihn und umarmte ihn, als der Werwolf wieder anfing zu weinen. Kingsley sah nicht ganz aus wie er selbst, Arabella starrte Mundungus böse an, der versuchte sich hinter Albus zu verstecken und Mr Weasley schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
In einer Ecke standen die Zwillinge, Ginny und Hermione. Sie hielten sich fest, um einander Stärke und Komfort zu geben. Keiner von ihnen glaubte, dass Harry wirklich weg war, und sie dachten nicht einmal daran dass er tot sein könnte. Sie wussten, tief in ihren Herzen, dass Harry noch lebte. Deswegen war es etwas einfacher sein Verschwinden zu ertragen.  
  
Ron stand allein in einer Ecke. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Die Tatsache dass Harry weg war, brachte zwei Konsequenzen die er sehen konnte. Eine war, dass der Dunkle Lord eine bessere Chance hatte den Krieg zu gewinnen, und die andere war, dass er endlich wieder Ron war und nicht mehr Harry Potters Schatten. Für einmal konnte er der Held sein. Aber trotzdem, Harry war weg...  
  
„Leute, Leute, beruhigt euch bitte!"sagte Dumbledore als es immer lauter wurde. „Ich weiss, dass die Tatsache dass Harry weg ist, sehr beunruhigend ist, aber ich habe ein Gefühl dass Harry nicht tot ist. Er ist einfach irgendwohin verschwunden, und er hat es gut, sonst hätte er einen Weg gefunden uns zu kontaktieren. Bis er zurückkommt – wie wir alle wissen dass er es wird – müssen wir so gut wir können ohne ihn auskommen."  
  
„Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, Albus?"fragte Remus und sah auf. Seine Augen waren rot und geschwollen vom Weinen der letzten Tage. „Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass Harry nicht tot ist, dass er zurückkommt? Wie?"  
  
„Ich kann es fühlen, Remus, tief in meinem Herzen; und, wenn ich mich nicht irre, fühlen es Fred, George, Hermione und Ginny auch. Du, als Werwolf, müsstest es sogar noch stärker fühlen als wir."  
  
Remus blinzelte, schloss dann seine Augen und konzentrierte sich. Eine atemlose Stille herrschte im Raum, bis ein kleines Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs erschien. „Er lebt, er versucht zu uns zurückzukommen, aber es wird seine Zeit brauchen."flüsterte Remus, bevor er seine Augen wieder öffnete. „Es gibt nichts um das wir uns sorgen müssten, er ist in guten Händen."  
  
Alle atmeten auf, und nicht einmal Severus machte eine Bemerkung darüber. Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Spion drehte den Kopf, scheinbar angewidert, aber Hermione sah das kurze, erleichterte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Sie lächelte dem Professor zu, als er sie ansah, aber diesmal machte ihr sein höhnisches Grinsen nichts aus. Tief unter dieser Hülle lebte ein menschliches Wesen, und sie war eine der wenigen, die gesehen hatte wie dieses menschliche Wesen an die Oberfläche kam. Dann, plötzlich zwinkerte ihr Snape im Geheimen zu und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie machte ihn nach und konnte nicht anders als zu kichern. Der Mann war völlig unmöglich, und trotzdem war er sein Gewicht in Gold wert.  
  
Ginny kicherte auch und die beiden fingen an loszuprusten, bis der ganze Raum es bemerkt hatte. Fred und George sahen die beiden Mädchen an, die sich im Moment gerade ihre Seelen rauslachten, sahen einander an und prusteten auch los. Die Tatsache dass beide Mädchen lachten, war für die beiden gut genug.  
  
Albus schaute auf die lachenden Teens und schmunzelte still vor sich hin. Ein neues Quartett war geboren. Seine Augen fielen auf Ron, der zum Fenster gegangen war und in den Regen hinausstarrte. Auf den müsste er ein scharfes Auge haben. Eifersucht war eine gefährliche Sache.  
  
Am nächsten Tag überraschte Harry alle. Erstens einmal trug er den Dolch, den Jack ihm gegeben hatte, dann hatte er seine Kleider geschrumpft bis sie ihm passten. Er hatte das Halstuch um den Kopf gewickelt, um seine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu nehmen, und er hatte die Nacht damit verbracht, einen Augen-Korrektur-Trank zu brauen, den er in einem Buch gefunden hatte. Er hatte ihn zuvor noch nie gebraut, denn als Snape ihn mit der Klasse gemacht hatte, lag er im Krankenflügel, nach einem weiteren Treffen mit Voldemort.  
  
Der Mannschaft erschien er wie eine jüngere Version von Jack Sparrow, und Jack grinste als er den Jungen sah. Dinge würden sich auf der Black Pearl von nun an verändern, das war sicher. Er beobachtete den Tag durch, wie Harry die Dinge tat, die sie ihm seit einer Woche versuchten beizubringen, und er machte sie gut. Anamaria war die erste, die über den Schock hinweg kam und begann ihm beizubringen was sie wusste, Cotton folgte bald mit Gibbs. Auch ein Vorteil von Harrys Anwesenheit an Bord war, dass Cottons verdammter Papagei die meiste Zeit den Schnabel hielt und mit Hedwig redete. Die ganze Mannschaft war von Hedwig hingerissen und entzückt gewesen, und sie liess sich das viele Streicheln und Verwöhnt werden gern gefallen, etwas, das Harry auf einem Piratenschiff sicher nicht erwartet hätte.  
  
Diese Nacht ging Harry zu ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Mannschaft sass und redete oder ass. Harry sass mit dem Rücken zur Wand in eine Ecke, wo er eine gute Sicht auf die Tür und den Rest des Raums hatte. Er vertraute Jack von ganzem Herzen, aber er traute nicht allen der Mannschaft. Wenn man schon vom Kapitän redet, Jack kam in den Raum und, nachdem er Harry in der Ecke gesehen hatte, kam zu er ihm und sass neben ihn.  
  
„Was hat deine Meinung geändert, Welpe?"fragte der Pirat. „Nicht dasses mir was ausmacht, aber ich wüsst's trotzdem gern."  
  
Harry lächelte. „Ein Vogel brachte mich auf bessere Gedanken."  
  
„Häh?"  
  
„Spiel nicht den Dummen, Jack, oder ich schwör dass ich dich von nun an Paps nenne."drohte Harry.  
  
„Du würdest es nicht wagen!"  
  
„Willstes ausprobieren?"  
  
Jack studierte diese grünen Augen und grinste. „Ja, du würdest. Einmal ein Sparrow, immer ein Sparrow, vergiss des nie."  
  
„Ich versuchs... Paps."  
  
„Hey! Des nehme ich als Beleidigung!"  
  
„Und des interessiert mich?"  
  
Die ganze Mannschaft sah dem Geplänkel zu und die meisten grinsten. Vielleicht wars gar nicht so schlecht, den Jungen da zu haben, und wenn auch nur zur Unterhaltung. Ihn und ihren Kapitän so zanken zu sehen war witzig, nicht viele von ihnen hätten sich getraut, Jack etwas zu nennen das er nicht mochte, und noch weniger von ihnen wären mit allen Gliedmassen heil davongekommen.  
  
„Easy, Jungs!"sagte Anamaria während sie sich vor dem streitenden Paar niederplumpsen liess. „Gut, dich normal zu sehen, Grün-Auge."  
  
„Kannste bitte aufhören, mich so zu nennen?"  
  
„Ein Pirat sagt bitte?!"Jack tönte geschockt. „Wir müssen noch hart an deinem vocalbu... bolacvu... bucavo...-„  
  
„Vokabular?"fragte Harry mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
  
„Ja, des isses, Vokabular. Und wir müssen dir en paar Piratenlieder beibringen. Mein persönliches Lieblingslied is 'A Pirates Life For Me'."  
  
Anamaria rollte ihre Augen. „Wie wenn des eine Überraschung wär. Jack, du wirst alt und voraussagbar."  
  
„Werd ich?"  
  
„'Türlich wirst du, Paps."antwortete die Frau.  
  
Jack sah sie böse an und grinste dann teuflisch. „Also dann, wennd mich so voraussagbar findest, sag des mal voraus. Du hast Wache heut Nacht, und als Gesellschaft haste Grün-Auge hier. Ihr beiden müsst lernen, mich zu respektieren."  
  
„Jack!"  
  
„Nenn mich nochmal Grün-Auge, und ich schwör, dass jemand mit pinkem Haar aufwacht."drohte Harry. Er war der Sohn eines Rumtreibers, und der Patensohn eines anderen. Die Zeit war gekommen, dieses Erbe anzunehmen.  
  
Der Piraten-Kapitän grinste. „Jetzt, jetzt, Harry, du musst alle Aspekte des Piratenlebens kennenlernen, und des is' einer davon."  
  
„Ich hass dich manchmal wirklich, Jack."knurrte Anamaria.  
  
„Ich weiss, Liebe, ich weiss."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Vielleicht würde das gar nicht so schlecht werden wie er zuerst dachte.


	4. Kapitel 3

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Also denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich die Geschichte nicht ändern kann. Aber ich bin sehr froh über Tipps, also reviewt weiter.

**Kapitel 3**  
  
„Schneller, Junge!"instruierte Jack, während er mit Harry focht. Er brachte ihm momentan grade den Umgang mit der Machete bei. „Achte auf deine linke Seite."  
  
Harry tat wie geheissen und blockte den nächsten Schlag ohne Probleme. Er war jetzt schon seit fünf Monaten auf der Black Pearl, und er liebte es. Nachdem er alles was ein anständiger Seemann wissen musste gelernt hatte, hatte die Mannschaft begonnen, ihm verschiedene Kampfarten beizubringen. Anamaria lehrte ihn einen Dolch zu benutzen, als Gegenzug brachte er ihr lesen und schreiben bei. Gibbs zeigte ihm den Nahkampf, und bekam dafür Geschichten aus der Zukunft. Und Jack brachte ihm den Umgang mit Schwertern und Macheten bei. Dafür half ihm Harry, bessere Kontrolle über seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu gewinnen, die er über die Monate entwickelt hatte. Jack war Anfangs ein normaler Elementarer gewesen, aber dann hatte er Zauberei entwickelt und Harry lehrte ihn was er wusste. Der Rest der Mannschaft lehrte ihn zu lügen, betrügen, fluchen, stehlen, schleichen, und alles was ihnen sonst in den Sinn kam.  
  
„Lass deine Gedanken nich abschweifen, du bis noch nich gut genug dafür." sagte Jack, als Harry auf seinem Hinterteil landete, seine Machete einige Meter weit weg. „Du wirst bald gut genug sein, um eingesetzt zu werden."  
  
„Eingesetzt werden?"fragte Harry und stand auf. Jack war ein guter Lehrer, aber du bekamst kein Mitleid oder Pausen von ihm bis das Training für den Tag vorbei war.  
  
„Yep, werden bald ein Schiff entern und plündern. Die Mannschaft wird langsam unruhig, kein Schiff seit Monaten. Wir sind schliesslich Piraten, Welpe. Wir müssen unsere Fähigkeiten frisch halten, sonst werden wir gleich schlecht wie diese Rotmäntel."Jack lehnte sich grinsend an den Mast. „Ich werde dein erstes Treffen mit den dummen Idioten nie vergessen. Das war schon was."  
  
Harry stöhnte. „Wie wenn ich's nicht wüsste. Anamaria will's nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie zieht mich immer noch damit auf."Er fing an, so zu reden wie die Piraten, vor allem wie Jack. Er ging auch schon wie Jack, so dass es aussah als wäre er betrunken wenn er an Land war, aber es passte perfekt für das schwankende Schiff.  
  
„Ja, tatsächlich."Gibbs schmunzelte an seinem Platz an der Reling. „Ich glaub nicht dass ich noch nie was Lustigeres gesehen hab."  
  
Harry streckte dem älteren Mann die Zunge raus und sprang dann schnell dem Dolch aus dem Weg, von dem er wusste dass er kommen würde. Und er kam. Er flog an ihm vorbei und steckte im Mast, genau wo Jack Sekunden vorher gestanden hatte.  
  
„Du grosser Lump von wertlosem Prolet!"brüllte Jack, aber alle wussten dass er es genau so witzig fand wie sie alle. „Was denkste was du da tust?"  
  
„Lehre deinem Jungen da auf seinen Mund zu achten."Antwortete Gibbs.  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen und steckte seine Machete in die Scheide. Die beiden machten ewig so weiter wenn sie mal angefangen hatten.  
  
„Sindse wieder dabei?"fragte Anamaria als sie vom Ausguck runterkam.  
  
„Yep."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmögliche Idioten. Na, rauf in den Ausguck mit dir. Du bist dran."Sie gab ihm ein Fernrohr und ging zur Küche. Harry kletterte die Takelage so schnell hinauf, als hätte er in seinem Leben noch nie was anderes getan, und machte es sich im Ausguck bequem. Einige der Seemänner mochten ihn nicht wegen der Höhe, aber Harry liebte ihn und hatte schnell gemerkt dass er ein guter Wachtposten war, dank seiner jetzt sehr scharfen Augen.  
  
„Wir sind schlimme Schurken  
  
Teuflisch gemein  
  
Trinkt aus Piraten yo ho  
  
Yo ho yo ho yo ho  
  
Trinkt aus Piraten yo ho"sang er leise, während er umhersah. Die See streckte sich nach allen Seiten so weit er sehen konnte, aber Harry machte das nichts aus. Er mochte es hier, mit oder ohne Mannschaft. Jack hatte mal gesagt dass es das Piratenblut in ihm sei, das erfreut sei dass es nun wäre wo es hingehörte, und egal was passieren würde, das Meer sei sein Meister und niemand sonst könnte seine Entscheidungen treffen. Das war, wonach die meisten Piraten suchten: Freiheit, aber nur wenige fanden sie. Jack hatte sie gefunden, und jetzt auch Harry.  
  
„"Wir brennen und plündern, sind Diebe und Schurken.  
  
Wir sind Teufel und schwarze Schafe und wirklich böse. Und was zur Hölle ist das?!"Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, zu dem schwarzen Punkt, aber er konnte nicht viel sehen. Also nahm er das Fernglas und richtete es auf das Ding, was auch immer es war. „Shit! Jack!"  
  
„Ja, was ist los, Grün-Auge?!"Jack sah zu ihm auf.  
  
„Eine HMS kommt schnell näher, auf Steuerbord!"  
  
„Was?! Inner Mitte des Ozeans? Biste sicher?!"  
  
„'Türlich bin ich sicher!"schrie Harry zurück.  
  
„Wie ist ihr Name, Junge?!"fragte Gibbs.  
  
„Wo fährtse hin?!"fügte Anamaria hinzu.  
  
Harry drehte sich wieder um und richtete das Fernrohr nochmals auf das Schiff. „Es heisst Interceptor II, und es fährt direkt auf uns zu. Kein Anzeichen dasse abbiegen."  
  
„Die Inter-was?!"  
  
„Interceptor II. Ihr kennt's?"fragte er als er aufs Hauptdeck zurückkam.  
  
„Muss Norrington sein."sagte Anamaria. „Jack enterte vor einem Jahr oder so ein Schiff von ihm, und der Mann verfolgt die Black Pearl seither."  
  
„Ach ja, das Aztekengold."  
  
„Jack nickte zustimmend. „Ja s'ist Norrington. Nur ein Rotmantel wie er is' dumm genug sein Schiff so zu nennen."  
  
„Was machen wir?"Harry streichelte Hedwig, die auf seiner Schulter gelandet war. Die Eule hatte viele ihrer Federn verloren, sonst hätte sie in der Karibischen Hitze gekocht.  
  
„Wir verstecken das Schiff."sagte Jack. „Ich will jetzt noch keine Konfrontation. Was denkste, wie lange bisse hier sind?  
  
„Bei Sonnenuntergang, spätestens."antwortete Harry, dann grinste er. „'Türlich könnte man das hinauszögern."  
  
„Du beginnst zu denken wie ich."Jack grinste auch. „Was haste im Sinn?"  
  
Harry grinste und begann ins Ohr des Kapitäns zu flüstern. Anamaria und Gibbs tauschten Blicke und zuckten die Schultern, das war Zauberzeug und nicht etwas das sie verstanden. Sie sahen zu, als Harry fertig war mit erklären und die beiden kletterten rauf zum Ausguck, wo sie komische Bewegungen mit ihren Händen machten. Weder Anamaria noch Gibbs konnten sehen dass etwas passierte, aber sie konnten fühlen, wie die Magie gegen das andere Schiff gelenkt wurde. Sie zitterten beim Gedanken, Harry und Jack als Feinde zu haben. Die armen Rotmantelkerle.  
  
Als Harry und Jack wieder runterkamen, grinsten sie sich bösartig an.  
  
„Was habt ihr mit den armen Bastarden gemacht?"fragte Anamaria, sich vor der Antwort fürchtend.  
  
„Nichts zu Schlimmes, Liebe."Antwortete Jack. „Nur ein paar gerissene Seile und gewisse andere Sachen."  
  
„Ich nehme an, diese Seile waren sehr wichtige Seile?"sie hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Woher weisste das?"fragte Harry. „Und du beginnst, dich wie eine Lady Ana anzuhören, sei besser vorsichtig."  
  
„Und du beginnst, dich genau wie Jack anzuhören, was angsteinflössend ist."  
  
„Ich weiss die beste Möglichkeit uns aufzuheitern."Jack grinste und Harry wurde gleich misstrauisch. „Die Geschichte von Harrys erstem Treffen mit den Rotmänteln."  
  
„Jack!"  
  
„Ja, Harry?"  
  
„Ich hasse dich."  
  
„Jack grinste. „Erzähl du, Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs grinste als Harry auf die andere Seite des Schiffs zustapfte und begann zu erzählen.  
  
Sie waren seit drei Wochen auf See, und es war drei Wochen her dass Harry an Bord gekommen war. Da Jack nun mal Jack war, dachte er es wäre eine tolle Idee diese Tatsache zu feiern, und sie hielten in einem kleinen Hafen an. Er gab der Mannschaft, ausser den Wachen, einen Tag frei und fuhr fort indem er Harry in ein Pub führte und versuchte ihn besoffen zu machen.  
  
Harry trank etwas Rum, aber nicht annähernd genug um ihn auch nur beschwipst zu machen. Er fühlte sich in dem Lokal nicht sicher, und Rotmäntel konnten immer und überall auftauchen.  
  
„Komm schon, Grün-Auge, du musst lernen, Rum zu trinken."sagte Jack. „Da, ich bezahle sogar!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Danke Jack. Ich sah einige Rotmäntel auf dem Weg hierher. Und ich bin sicher, dasse die Black Pearl im Hafen bemerkt haben. Sie werden bald hier sein."  
  
„Spielverderber. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Sparrow ein Spielverderber sein könnte."murmelte Jack und begann seinen zweiten Krug Rum zu leeren.  
  
Der grünäugige junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich im Lokal um. Einige Prostituierte sahen ihn und Jack sehr hungrig an, einige Piraten flüsterten in einer Ecke und sahen dann und wann zu ihnen rüber. Der Barmann und die Kellnerinnen rannten herum mit Bestellungen und niemand schien zu bemerken, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Gut, zuerst nicht. Aber als zehn Rotmäntel hereinkamen, sprangen die meisten betrunken scheinenden Piraten auf, mit den Waffen am Anschlag.  
  
„Jack, Rotmäntel!"flüsterte Harry, und dankte Gott dass sie hinten sassen, nahe dem Hinterausgang.  
  
„Ja, ja, hast mir schon von ihnen erzählt."  
  
„Nein, sie sind hier im Lokal, Jack!"  
  
„Jetzt willste meinen Rum auch noch?!"  
  
„Sei leiser du verdammter Idiot."Harry packte das Kinn seines Ahnen und drehte seinen Kopf zu den Rotmänteln, die durch die Leute gingen.  
  
„Rotmäntel! Warum haste nichts gesagt?"  
  
Harry rollte die Augen. „Wie ist der Plan?"  
  
„Durch den Hinterausgang, so schnell und leise wie möglich und dann renn zur Pearl."Jack erhob sich langsam und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. Harry folgte ihm.  
  
„DA SIND SIE!!!!!!"schrie einer der Rotmäntel und zeigte auf sie.  
  
„Vergiss den Leise-Teil."sagte Harry als er einem Schuss auswich.  
  
„HINTERHER!!!"  
  
„Yep, vergiss den Leise-Teil."Sagte Jack, als er über einen Tisch sprang. Die beiden fielen durch den Hinterausgang und blinzelten als einige andere Rotmäntel durch die Gasse gerannt kamen. „Aufteilen!"befahl der Piratenkapitän und als sie die Hauptstrasse erreichten, gingen sie auseinander.  
  
Harry rannte schnell die Strasse runter, den Docks entgegen. Er merkte, dass die meisten Rotmäntel ihm folgten, und das hatte für die zwei Vorteile. Der erste war ihre Zahl, der andere war dass sie diese Stadt kannten wie ihren Handrücken. Er rannte in eine Seitengasse, die sich als Sackgasse entpuppte, und sah sich um. Er konnte die Rotmäntel kommen hören, die Mauer war zu hoch um rüberzuspringen und er hatte seinen Zauberstab auf der Pearl gelassen, weil er nicht wollte dass er in der Stadt gestohlen würde.  
  
Das einzige was ihm einfiel, war Metamorphmagus. Nach einem Stossgebet konzentrierte er sich, und stellte sich sich selber im Körper einer jungen Frau vor, einer Prostituierten. Er sammelte seine magischen Kräfte und zwang sie in das vorgestellte Bild, dann verband er dieses Bild und das Bild von sich selber. Eine Sekunde später konnte er ein Kribbeln von den Zehen bis zu den Haarspitzen spüren und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, trug er ein Frauenkleid – „Verdammtes Korsett!"– und er hatte lange blonde Haare. Dann warf er sich in einen Haufen Dreck, genau als die Rotmäntel in die Gasse gestürmt kamen.  
  
„Hey Lady, habt ihr einen Jungen hierdurch rennen sehen? fragte einer.  
  
„Das tat ich."antwortete Harry, verärgert klingend. „Das Gör stiess mich um und jetzt ist mein Kleid ruiniert!"  
  
„Wo ging er hin?"fragte ein anderer.  
  
„Oh, er sprang über die Mauer."Harry stand auf und strich über das Kleid. Dann ging er zu einem der Rotmäntel und begann an dessen Knöpfen herumzuspielen. „Weisst du, warum kümmerst du dich um einen Jungen, wenn du dich um mich kümmern könntest?"Er machte einen Augenaufschlag zur Überzeugung und es wurde ihm fast schlecht als der Soldat begann zu geifern.  
  
„Keine Zeit – Dawson, beweg deinen verdammten Arsch hierhin zurück!"der Anführer der Rotmäntel packte den Mann und zerrte ihn zurück zum Rest der Gruppe. „Danke!"rief er Harry zu und warf ihm ein Goldstück zu.  
  
Harry fing es und sah zu als die Soldaten verschwanden, dann verwandelte er sich wieder zurück in seine richtige Gestalt.  
  
„Wow, das war unterhaltsam."  
  
Er sah auf. Anamaria sass auf einem der Hausdächer und sah ihm zu, ihre Augen glänzten. „Warte bis Jack davon hört!"  
  
„Ein Wort und ich schwöre ich werde-„  
  
„Keine Zeit, Junge, die Pearl ist bereit zum ablegen."Sie packte seine Hand und zog ihn hoch aufs Hausdach zu ihr. „Übrigens, du gibst eine wunderschöne Frau ab."  
  
Harry sah böse drein.  
  
„Das ist immer eine gute Geschichte, das."Seufzte Jack und wischte sich die Tränen weg.  
  
„Sprich für dich selbst."murmelte Harry. Er sah auf zum Himmel. „Es wird dunkel. Die Interceptor II sollte bald hier sein."  
  
Der Kapitän schmunzelte. „Und wir werden bereit sein für sie."  
  
Anamaria und Gibbs zitterten noch einmal, bei dem Blick den sich Harry und Jack zuwarfen. Nein, definitiv nie ihr Feind sein.


	5. Kapitel 4

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**).

Ich habe nur die Ehre, sie zu übersetzen. Denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich nichts an der Geschichte ändern kann. Aber reviewen dürft ihr gerne...

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 4**  
  
Harry lächelte als er der Interceptor II zusah wie sie geradewegs neben ihnen vorbeifuhr. Er sah die geschockten Gesichter der Seemänner als sie die Black Pearl bemerkten. Jack hatte ihr Boot und das umliegende Gebiet mit dickem Nebel umgeben und es sah aus, als ob das schwarze Schiff ein Teil des Nebels wäre.  
  
„Ich sehe Geister."sagte einer der Seemänner und streckte seine Hand nach Harry aus.  
  
„Wen siehst du?"fragte ein anderer.  
  
Bevor der erste Seemann antworten konnte, ertönte eine Stimme wie ein Peitschenhieb und ein grosser Mann in den Kleidern eines Kommodore kam dazu. Dies war offensichtlich Norrington. „Was redet ihr da?! Zurück an die Arbeit! Nur Gott weiss, auf was wir in diesem Nebel treffen könnten."Dann drehte er sich zum Schiff und sah Harry. Seine Kinnlade klappte hinunter und er starrte. „Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Harry grinste. Er und Jack sahen sich jetzt ähnlich wie nie, da er seit er auf der Pearl war, schön braun geworden war, aber trotzdem war ihr Haar noch anders. Seines war pechschwarz, Jacks dunkelbraun. Auf diese Entfernung jedoch konnten sie als der jeweils andere durchgehen. Er nickte Norrington zu, gerade als die Interceptor II an der Pearl vorbei war und Norrington ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
„Norrington hat mich gesehen."sagte er zu Jack, als der er neben ihn kam. „Dachte ich wäre du."  
  
„Jack grinste. „Er war nie gut darin Unterschiede in Leuten zu erkennen."  
  
„Das war philosophisch."  
  
„Ich weiss nicht wie du's nennen willst, aber s'ist die Wahrheit."  
  
Anamaria und Harry tauschten Blicke, bevor sie sich wieder zum Kapitän umdrehten, der gerade den Nebel dazu brachte Norrington noch ein Weilchen zu verfolgen.  
  
„So, wohin geht's jetzt?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Hmm..."Jack wedelte mit einer letzten Handbewegung den Nebel ganz weg und über ihnen wurde der Himmel wieder klar. „Ich denke s'ist Zeit wieder mal ein paar alte Freunde zu besuchen, savvy?"  
  
„Wen?"  
  
„Will und Elizabeth Turner. Hab sie schon lange nicht mehr besucht, und sie haben Grün-Auge hier noch nie gesehen."  
  
„Nenn mich nicht so!"  
  
„Also gehen wir nach Port Royal?"wollte Anamaria wissen.  
  
„Yep."  
  
„Wie du wünscht, Capt'n."sie nickte und zog sich zurück um dem Steuermann Befehle zu geben.  
  
Harry sah Jack böse an. „Erst erzählst du diese peinliche Geschichte, und jetzt nennst du mich wieder Grün-Auge. Warum tust du das?"  
  
„Welchen Teil davon?"  
  
„Beide."  
  
„Weil's witzig ist und weil ich dir diesen pinke-Haare-Trick von vor ein paar Wochen zurückzahlen will."  
  
„Du bist wirklich nachtragend."  
  
„Überrascht? Ich hab Barbossa zehn Jahre lang verfolgt."  
  
„Verrückt wie ein Hutmacher bist du. Wie lange bis wir in Port Royal sind?"  
  
Jack grinste als die beiden zum Steuer gingen. „Nicht lange, höchstens zwei Tage."  
  
Harry nickte. „Gut, ich will mich mal umschauen, ob die da magische Bücher haben. Und dann muss ich sie wohl stehlen, da ich kein Geld habe."  
  
„Das ist die Einstellung! Wenn wir dich jetzt noch dazu bringen könnten, Rum zu trinken wäre unser Job beendet."  
  
Sie legten die Pearl ausser Sichtweite von Port Royal vor Anker, dann ruderten Jack, Harry, Anamaria und Gibbs ans Ufer. Anamaria und Gibbs gingen ihren eigenen Geschäften nach, während Harry mit Jack ging. Der Pirat führte ihn durch die Stadt, mit seiner üblichen komischen Gangart, die Harry jetzt perfekt imitierte, zu einem grossen Haus auf einem Hügel, von wo aus man die ganze Stadt sehen konnte.  
  
„Die Turners wohnen im Gouverneurs-Anwesen?"Harry hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Elizabeths Vater is' der Gouverneur, erinner dich an das Aztekengold."  
  
„Ach ja, diese Geschichte is' noch unwahrscheinlicher als die mit den Schildkröten."Harry grinste.  
  
Jack drehte sich schnell zu ihm um. „Sagst du grade dass ich lüge?"  
  
„Willst du wirklich dass ich das beantworte?"  
  
„Du bist definitiv ein Sparrow, Welpe."Jack verstrubbelte Harrys Haar. Es fiel nun schon bis auf seine Schultern, er benutzte das Stirnband um es aus den Augen zu halten.  
  
„Hey, nicht die Haare!"  
  
Jack grinste und ging weiter. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm. Sie erreichten das grosse Haus ohne Schwierigkeiten, sie mussten sich nur zweimal verstecken weil Rotmäntel vorbeigingen. Dann führte ihn Jack zur Rückseite des Hauses und dem Kücheneingang. Er klopfte zweimal und eine junge Magd öffnete die Tür. Sie kicherte als sie den Piraten sah. Harry rollte mit den Augen und hielt Ausschau während Jack etwas Spass hatte.  
  
„Aber, Mr Sparrow."kicherte die Magd. „Es ist lange Zeit her, seit wir sie hier hatten, Sir."  
  
„Acht Monate, glaube ich, Christine. So, warum gehst du nicht und erzählst Master William und Miss Elizabeth dass ich hier bin?"  
  
Sie kicherte noch mal. „Eine Minute, Mr Sparrow."  
  
„Es heisst Kapitän Sparrow für dich, Liebe, vergiss das nicht."  
  
Die Magd verschwand ins Haus und sie konnten sie wie ein Schulmädchen kichern hören bis sie ausser Hörweite war.  
  
„Nennst du eigentlich alle 'Liebe'?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Nur Mädchen."  
  
„Es ist unmöglich von dir eine direkte Antwort zu kriegen, Jack."murmelte Harry gutgelaunt und drehte sich um, um Ausschau zu halten.  
  
„Was kann ich sagen, es is' der Sparrow-Charme. Ah, Will! Elizabeth!"Jack grinste das Paar an.  
  
„Jack!"Elizabeth lächelte und umarmte den Piraten. „Es ist so gut dich wiederzusehen!"  
  
Will lächelte und schüttelte Jacks Hand. Dann bemerkte er den jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. „Wer ist das?" fragte Will.  
  
„Ach ja, genau. Grün-Auge!"  
  
Harry wirbelte herum. „Wie oft muss ich es dir sagen, Jack?! Nenn mich nicht so!"  
  
Will und Elizabeth blinzelten, als sie die fast perfekte Kopie von Jack sahen. Aber auf den zweiten Blick konnten sie einige Unterschiede feststellen. Zum Beispiel ihre Augen, Jacks waren braun, und die des Jungen waren von einem einzigartigen grün. Der Junge war auch schmaler als Jack und kleiner. Obwohl Harry die letzten paar Monate stark gewachsen war, war er noch nicht so gross wie Jack.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dem starrenden Paar zu. „Hi, ich bin Harry Potter-Sparrow."Er schüttelte ihre Hände.  
  
„Elizabeth Swann. Bist du Jacks Sohn?"fragte Elizabeth.  
  
„Nein, is' er nicht."Antwortete Jack. „Er is' der Sohn meines Cousins. Und da mein Cousin gerade den tiefen Meeresgrund besucht, pass ich jetzt auf den Jungen auf."  
  
Harry rollte die Augen. „Nett sie kennenzulernen."  
  
„Dich auch."Antwortete Will. „Kommt herein, kommt herein. Ich sage Christine sie soll etwas Tee machen – mit Rum für dich Jack, ich weiss. Und du Harry, was willst du?"  
  
„Wasser wär gut."Antwortete Harry und Jack sah böse drein.  
  
„Er kriegt dasselbe wie ich."  
  
„Ich bin kein Trinker Jack, und ich denke es is' wirklich keine gute Idee in einer Stadt, die persönlich etwas gegen dich hat, zu trinken."  
  
„Wenn du's so siehst wirst du in deinem Leben nie betrunken sein!"  
  
„Und das is' schlecht?"eine schwarze Augenbraue hob sich.  
  
Der Piraten-Kapitän knurrte. „Wenn wir auf die Pearl zurückkommen, werden wir mal ein langes Gespräch übers Trinken führen."  
  
„Du kannst reden, ich werde nicht zuhören."  
  
Will und Elisabeth schmunzelten während sie dem streitenden Paar zuhörten. Da war kein Zweifel mehr, dass Harry Jacks Neffe war. Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und befahl der Magd den Tee aufzusetzen. Die vier setzten sich in der Küche hin, da es weder für Jack noch für Harry sicher war, in anderen Teilen des Hauses gesehen zu werden. Beide würden auf drei gefangen und gehängt werden.  
  
„Einige neue Unternehmungen von denen du uns erzählen willst, Jack?"fragte Will.  
  
„Nicht wirklich, wir haben seit Monaten kein Schiff mehr geplündert."  
  
„Warum nicht?"Elizabeth setzte sich neben ihren Mann.  
  
„Wir mussten dem Welpen alles von Grund auf beibringen."  
  
„Hey, so schlecht bin ich nicht!"protestierte Harry.  
  
Jack rollte mit den Augen. „Die ersten paar Tage weigerte er sich sogar es auch nur zu probieren."Erzählte er den beiden.  
  
„Oh?"Elizabeth tönte interessiert. Sie sah Harry an. „Du bist kein Pirat von Geburt an?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Seine Mutter war eine Magd in einem recht guten Anwesen."Warf Jack schnell ein. „Er hatte bevor er zu uns kam noch nie das Meer gesehen."  
  
Harry sah ihn böse an. „Du sagst das als ob's was Schlimmes wär."  
  
„Isses!"meinte der Pirat.  
  
Elizabeth kicherte und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ihr beiden seid wirklich unmöglich."  
  
„Das ist der Sparrow-Charme."sagten sie gleichzeitig, in der genau gleichen undeutlichen Sprechweise.  
  
„Völlig unmöglich."stimmte ihr Will lächelnd zu. Er nahm den Tee, den ihm die Magd hinhielt und blies darüber bevor er einen Schluck nahm.  
  
„Hier was Neues? fragte Jack und sah das Paar an.  
  
Elizabeth wurde rot und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Jack verstand nicht, aber Harry verstand, sprang auf und schüttelte vorsichtig ihre Hand. „Das is' grossartig! Gratuliere! Wie lange schon?"  
  
„Zwei Monate."  
  
Was is' hier los? Was redest du da, Junge?"fragte Jack, und blinzelte verwirrt.  
  
„Dafür dass du so gewitzt bist, biste manchmal wirklich langsam. Sie is' schwanger!"  
  
Jacks Augenbrauen verschwanden unter seinem Stirnband. „Schwanger?! Warum haste das nicht gleich gesagt?! Gratuliere euch beiden! Und Will, das war verdammt noch mal langsam Zeit."Dafür schlug ihm Elizabeth auf den Arm.  
  
„Sei ruhig, du!"sie lächelte.  
  
„Passt auf, ihr beiden."Sagte Elizabeth und gab Harry ein Bündel. „Hier, da sind einige von Wills alten Kleidern, die er nicht mehr braucht, und es wäre schade sie wegzuwerfen."  
  
„Danke dir!"Harry grinste. „Du wirst eine wunderbare Mutter abgeben, weisst du das?"  
  
Elizabeth schien bei diesen Worten zu leuchten und Will lächelte stolz. Jack blinzelte verwirrt, er verstand nicht wie eine so kleine Bemerkung die beiden werdenden Eltern so glücklich machen konnte, aber dann zuckte er nur die Schultern. So weit das ihn betraf, besass Harry einfach den Sparrow- Charme und wusste ihn gut einzusetzen.  
  
„Also, Kollegen, es ist Zeit für uns zu-„  
  
Er wurde unterbrochen als ein Rotmantel um die Ecke kam und sie sah. „Hey ihr! WACHEN, ES IST JACK SPARROW UND SEIN SOHN!!!!! SIE GREIFEN MR UND MRS TURNER AN!!!!!!  
  
„-gehen."endete Jack. „Komm Junge!"  
  
Harry grinste die Turners ein letztes Mal an und rannte hinter Jack her. Sie rannten um das Haus, wichen Schüssen aus und hielten dann abrupt an. Norrington und etwa zwanzig Rotmäntel kamen den Weg zum Haus hinaufgerannt. Harry und Jack tauschten einen Blick, dann rannten sie geradewegs vor dem Haus vorbei, genau in Sicht von Norrington, und zur anderen Seite, wo ein steiler Hang mit Palmen zur Stadt hinunterführte.  
  
„SPARROW!!!"brüllte Norrington und rannte hinter ihnen her.  
  
Während sie rannten drehte sich Harry zu Jack. „Dein Sohn?"wiederholte er, sein englischer Akzent jetzt deutlich hörbar.  
  
„Du siehst aus wie wenn du's sein könntest. Ausserdem würd's mir nichts ausmachen."Grinste Jack. Beide hielten an, als sie den Rand erreichten und sahen sich an. Es war steiler als sie gedacht hatten, aber was sollten sie sonst tun? „Bereit für eine holprige Fahrt?"  
  
Harry grinste und wollte gerade antworten, als er einen Schuss losgehen hörte, einen scharfen Schmerz im Knie spürte und schrie. Es brannte wie die Hölle. Er stolperte und fiel auf Jack, ihn die Klippe hinabstossend. Er lag am Boden am Rand und sah sich sein Knie an. Die Kugel hatte nur eine Fleischwunde gemacht, aber es tat trotzdem tierisch weh. Er hievte sich auf alle viere und wollte sich gerade über den Rand werfen, als er ein Schwert an seiner Kehle spürte. Er sah daran auf bis er einen Arm sah, folgte dann dem Arm bis er in Kommodore Norringtons Augen sah. Der Mann grinste über den Erfolg.  
  
„Gut, gut, gut, was haben wir denn da? Jack Sparrow jr."Er grinste. „Behaltet eure Waffen auf ihn gerichtet, Männer. Gillette, hol Eisen."  
  
Harry wurde auf seine Füsse gezogen und zuckte als er auf das verletzte Bein treten musste. Zwei Rotmäntel hielten ihn, während ein anderer – Gillette nahm er an – Ketten um seine Handgelenke legte. Dann wurde er ohne Gnade weitergezogen. Er sah Elizabeths geschocktes Gesicht in einem der Fenster und im nächsten sah er Will sehr besorgt dreinschauend. Was er nicht sehen konnte, war der Kopf der über dem Rand der Klippe auftauchte und ihrem Weg mit zusammengekniffenen Augen folgte.  
  
Jack war stinksauer, und das war für niemanden gut. Schaut euch nur an was mit Barbossa passiert war. Er knurrte als er zusah wie Harry weggezogen wurde, ohne dass jemand auf seine Wunde acht gab, dann liess er den Rand los und ging schnell in die Stadt. Er fand Anamaria und Gibbs und sie ruderten zurück zur Pearl um auf die Dunkelheit zu warten, bevor sie losgingen um Harry zu retten.

----------

Ich weiss, ein kleiner Cliffhanger, aber ich kann nichts machen. Es geht aber bald weiter. Bitte reviewen, das macht mich glücklich.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Bitte lesen: Diese Geschichte ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (User ID 144910). **

**Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen, also denkt beim reviewen daran, dass ich nichts an der Geschichte ändern kann.**

Aber ich bin über Tipps sehr froh, also reviewt nur schön weiter lol

Danke für eure Reviews, es tut so gut zu wissen, dass die Geschichte auch gelesen wird und gefällt..

Und nun viel Spass

**Kapitel 5  
**  
Harry zuckte zusammen als er sich bewegte. Das verletzte Bein tat verdammt weh, und eine Gefängniszelle in Fort Charles war nicht der beste Aufenthaltsort. Er hatte schon länger bemerkt, dass die Gefängnistüren mit etwas ersetzt worden waren, das man nicht einfach hochheben konnte, seine Sachen wurden ihm weggenommen und hingen an der Wand, schön nahe, aber doch unerreichbar. Und die Typen in der Zelle neben ihm waren nervig wie die Hölle. Es überraschte ihn, dass ein Hund die Gefängnisschlüssel bewachte. Er sah nicht allzu gescheit aus, aber trotzdem kam er nicht wenn die Männer der nächsten Zelle ihn riefen, nicht einmal als sie einen Knochen gefunden hatten.  
  
Er rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich gegen die Wand. Verdammte Rotmäntel, und verdammter Norrington. Der Mann war schon viermal hier gewesen seit Harry gefasst wurde, und fragte und bedrohte ihn wegen Informationen über Jack. Harry hatte die ganze Zeit den Mund gehalten, und die Folge davon war, dass er Morgen als Erstes gehängt würde. Ein sehr aufmunternder Gedanke.  
  
„Komm schon, Hundi!"bettelte ein Mann, während ein anderer pfiff. „Komm zu uns. Schau hier, der Knochen? Siehst du ihn? Du kriegst ihn wenn du kommst. Komm schon!"  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. Die Szene erinnerte ihn an die Zeit als Jack hier gesessen hatte, gerade bevor Barbossa Port Royal angegriffen hatte um das verfluchte Gold zu suchen. Er dachte, dass dies wohl dieselben Typen wie damals wären. Sie waren intellektuell etwa auf derselben Höhe.  
  
„Komm Hundi, gutes Hundchen."Sie bettelten weiter.  
  
„Das könnt ihr für immer machen, der Hund wird sich nie bewegen."murmelte Harry während er den Verband um seine Wunde prüfte. Er musste einen Ärmel seines Shirts dafür opfern, und er sah nun recht komisch aus mit nur einem Ärmel, aber das schien niemanden zu stören.  
  
„Tut uns ja leid, wenn wir uns noch nicht ganz mit dem Galgen abgefunden haben!"schnauzte einer der Männer und sah in an. Seine Augen verengten. „Kenn ich dich nicht irgendwoher?"  
  
Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Was denkst du?"  
  
„Ja jetzt erinnere ich mich! Du bist der Kerl mit dem wir genau hier vor einem Jahr zusammen sassen!"  
  
„Nein, ich bin sein Neffe."  
  
Der Mann blinzelte. „Du siehst aus als ob du sein Sohn sein könntest."  
  
Grüne Augen sahen auf zu ihnen. „Danke für das Kompliment."sagte er, bevor er seine Wunde weiter begutachtete. Es tat immer noch weh, aber nicht mehr so fest wie einige Stunden zuvor. Durch das Fenster konnte er sehen, dass es dunkel geworden war und der Mond aufging. Es war ein Vollmond, und er fragte sich, was Remus wohl gerade tat. Hatte er wohl den Wolfsbane-Trank? Wie lief der Krieg gerade? Wie lange wohl, bis Harry explodierte und einen Scheiss auf alle Muggel gab und aus diesem verdammten Gefängnis abhaute? Harry könnte Zauberei benutzen, aber er wollte es nicht vor Zeugen machen. Er hätte nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Tür oben an der Treppe auf und Harry und die anderen Gefangenen schauten auf. Hinunter kam Elizabeth. Sie ignorierte die Gefangenen, die pfiffen, völlig und ging geradewegs zu Harrys Zelle. Die Wache, die sie begleitete öffnete die Tür und liess sie hinein. „Fünfzehn Minuten, Mrs Turner."  
  
„Danke."Antwortete sie und wartete bis er weg war, bevor sie zu Harry hinübereilte. „Geht es dir gut?"fragte sie, stellte einen Korb ab und begann sein Bein auszuwickeln. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Wunde sah, aber nahm eine Flasche Wasser und putzte sie. „Du hattest Glück. Es ist nur eine Fleischwunde und sollte in einer Woche wieder geheilt sein."Sie erwähnte nicht, dass Harry vielleicht nicht das Glück hatte, das Ende der Woche zu sehen.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen."antwortete Harry und zuckte zusammen als sie etwas drückte. „Ich bin hier raus bevor die Nacht vorbei is'."  
  
„Wie willst du das schaffen? Da sind überall Wachen, Norrington hat alles mit Doppelschichten besetzt, um dich vom Abhauen abzuhalten."Elizabeth legte das erste Stück Stoff weg und nahm ein anderes. Sie leerte etwas Rum drauf und Harry bettelte sie mit den Augen an, es nicht zu tun. Sie musste kichern und drückte den Stoff auf die Wunde.  
  
„Verdammte, verblödete, verfickte Hölle!"keuchte er als der Schmerz langsam vorbeiging. „Sorry wegen der Wörter."murmelte er.  
  
„Wenigstens hast du Manieren."lächelte Elizabeth und tupfte die Wunde vorsichtig ab, bevor sie ein anderes Stück Stoff nahm und begann es um Harrys Bein zu wickeln. Sie sah sich schnell um und steckte dann ihre Hand wieder in den Korb, um einen Dolch hervorzunehmen. Er war nicht lang, aber er war schön gefertigt mit einem schwarzen Griff und goldenen Linien, die wunderschöne Muster bildeten. „Eine von Wills besseren Arbeiten, sein Stolz."sagte sie als sie ihn Harry gab. „Nimm ihn und komm hier so schnell wie möglich raus."  
  
Harry nickte und mit einer Bewegung seines Handgelenks verschwand der Dolch ausser Sicht. „Danke, und dank deinem Mann für mich."  
  
„Werde ich."Sie seufzte. „Bitte, bitte flieh von hier, Harry. Norrington hat persönlich etwas gegen Jack, und seinen „Sohn"zu fangen hat sein Ego grösser gemacht als je jemand für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich kritisiere sonst nicht einfach Leute, aber der Mann ist einfach-„ sie unterbrach sich und starrte etwas über Harrys Kopf an.  
  
Harry sah auch auf. Dicke Nebelschwaden schwebten durch das Fenster. Sie krochen wie Eidechsen an der Wand herunter, und es sah so aus als würden sie ab und zu anhalten um sich umzusehen. Er grinste und streckte seine Hand aus; der Nebel umhüllte sie sofort und ein Schwaden kroch an Harrys Arm herunter und streichelte dann sein Gesicht. Elizabeth starrte überrascht drein und sprang auf, als der Nebel auf sie zuschwebte.  
  
„Nein, das is' in Ordnung. Lass es dich berühren, 'sis' einer von Jacks Tricks."beruhigte sie Harry.  
  
Sie sah in an, bevor sie entschied ihm zu vertrauen und streckte ihre Hand aus. Der Nebel wickelte sich um sie und wieder folgte der Nebel dem Arm bis zu ihrem Kopf wo er sie kitzelte. Sie kicherte und der Nebel zog sich zurück, die Wand hinauf und aus dem Fenster. Ein Schwaden blieb zurück und salutierte im Spass bevor er auch verschwand.  
  
„Das war schräg. Wie tut er das?"  
  
„Er is' Capt'n Jack Sparrow."antwortete Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Jetzt weiss ich dass ich hier raus bin bevor die Nacht vorbei is'."Er zog den Dolch wieder hervor und wollte ihn Elizabeth zurückgeben. „Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr."  
  
„Nein, nein."sagte sie und lächelte. „Behalt ihn, dann hast du etwas das dich an Will und mich erinnert."  
  
„Niemand kann euch beide vergessen."Er lächelte, aber liess den Dolch wieder verschwinden.  
  
„Oh, ich vergass es fast!"Elizabeth griff nochmals in ihren Korb und nahm ein Hühnchenbein, etwas Brot und eine andere Wasserflasche raus. „Hier." sagte sie. „Du kannst nicht mit leerem Magen ausbrechen."  
  
Harry schmunzelte. „Glucke."  
  
„Und das solltest du nie vergessen."Sie lächelte ihn nochmals an und stand auf.  
  
Die Wache kam eine Minute später zurück und blinzelte, als er Mrs Turner mit dem dreckigen Piraten sprechen und lachen sah. Der Junge lachte auch, aber hörte sofort auf als er die Wache sah, und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in den Mann. „Ähm, Mrs... Mrs Turner, es ist Zeit zu gehen."stotterte der Mann unter dem Blick des Jungen.  
  
Elizabeth seufzte. „Pass auf Harry."  
  
„Du auch. Ich werd euch bald wieder besuchen."  
  
Sie lächelte und die Wache wunderte sich wie sie der Junge wohl besuchen wollte wenn er morgen gehängt würde. Elizabeth verliess das Gefängnis mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr mit einem lauten Knall. Die Gefangenen in der Zelle neben Harry starrten ihn für einen Moment an, zuckten die Schultern und fuhren fort zu versuchen, den Hund anzulocken. Wenn der Junge die Frau des zukünftigen Gouverneurs kannte, ging sie das nichts an.  
  
Harry seufzte und machte es sich bequem um auf Jack zu warten. Dies konnte noch zu einer interessanten Nacht werden.  
  
Harry wurde schlagartig wach, als die Tür zum Gefängnis aufflog. Er sah hoffnungsvoll die Treppe hinauf, aber rollte mit den Augen als er nur wieder Norrington zu seiner Zelle kommen sah. Der Mann wollte ihn nochmals über den Verbleib von Jack und der Pearl verhören, was Jack plante, etc. und wieder war Harry einfach still.  
  
Eine Wache machte die Tür für den Kommodore auf, und Norrington stolzierte herein wie Gilderoy Lockhart. Zwei Soldaten folgten ihm herein, während fünf andere draussen blieben und die Tür verschlossen.  
  
Die beiden Soldaten packten Harry und hoben ihn von seinem Platz an die Wand. Sie hielten ihn vor Norrington aufrecht und hielten seine Arme etwas zu fest und Harry zuckte zusammen. Dann sah er Norrington böse an.  
  
Der Kommodore seufzte. „Lass den bösen Blick, Sparrow. Du weisst warum ich hier bin und was ich will, also warum gibst du es mir nicht?"  
  
„Warum gehst du nich hin, steckst dein kleines Selbst in eine deiner kleinen Kanonen und schreist „FEUER"so laut du's mit deinen kleinen Lungen schaffst?"schlug Harry vor.  
  
Norrington rollte mit den Augen und nickte einer der Wachen zu. Der Mann zog Harrys Hand grob hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt sie fest. Norrington machte die Knöpfe am Ärmel auf und rollte sie bis zu Harrys Ellbogen. Ein Mann von draussen gab dem Kommodore einen roten, heissen Schürhaken den er in die Flamme einer Fackel gehalten hatte und Harry schluckte als er das glühende 'P' sah.  
  
Er versuchte seine Hand freizubekommen, aber er war nicht stark genug. Norrington sah sehr glücklich aus, als er sah wie Harry begann zu kämpfen und versuchte sich loszureissen. „Jetzt, Jetzt, Sparrow. Das tut nicht weh... nicht fest."  
  
Harry sah ihn böse an. Verdammt hasste er ihn. Dann hatte er eine Idee. Er benutzte die beiden Soldaten als Gegengewicht, sprang und kickte Norrington in den Bauch, der den Schürhaken fallen liess und zurückstolperte. Die beiden Rotmäntel liessen ihn erschrocken los und Harry schlug einen und kickte den anderen in einen sehr empfindlichen Ort. Er drehte sich zur Tür, aber sah genau in den Lauf einer Pistole. Harry blinzelte und schielte fast während er dem Lauf entlang sah. Er sah auf in Norringtons Gesicht. Die Soldaten vor der Zelle dachten, was sie sahen wäre lustig und lachten.  
  
„Eine Bewegung, Sparrow."knurrte Norrington und Harry bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass der Kommodore von seinem Kick immer noch ausser Atem war. „Haltet ihn gut fest diesmal, er ist nur ein Junge, Himmel noch mal."  
  
Harry knurrte als die beiden Rotmäntel ihn wieder packten. Diesmal stellten sie sich so hin dass es für ihn unmöglich war sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen. Norrington nahm den heissen Schürhaken wieder, grinste und begann auf Harry zuzugehen während er seine Pistole noch auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Der grün-äugige Junge versuchte wieder sich freizustrampeln, aber es half nichts. Gerade als er die Hoffnung aufgab bemerkte er etwas. Ein dicker Nebel kam durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Boden durch. Es war die Tür die zur Freiheit führte. Die anderen Soldaten ausserhalb der Zelle schienen das auch bemerkt zu haben und gingen langsam rückwärts.  
  
Er lächelte, und schrie gleich darauf auf als der heisse Schürhaken auf seine Haut gedrückt und das 'P' hinein gebrannt wurde. Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch erfüllte die Luft und Harry musste aufpassen dass er nicht anfing zu weinen. Gott, das tat noch mehr weh als die Schusswunde und die Desinfektion derselben zusammen. Das war auf gleicher Ebene wie der Cruciatus Fluch, und als ihn die beiden Soldaten losliessen fiel Harry zu Boden, hielt sein Handgelenk fest und starrte überrascht das hässliche, schwarze 'P', das darin eingebrannt war, an. Die Haut darum herum war schon geschwollen und wurde jetzt gelb, violett, grün und blau.  
  
Grüne Augen blinzelten und richteten sich dann langsam auf Norrington, der den knienden Jungen anstarrte. „Weisst du was ich auf meinem Grabstein geschrieben haben will, Kommodore?"fragte Harry und stand langsam auf.  
  
„Erzähl es mir und vielleicht kriegst du es morgen nach deiner Hängung."  
  
„Hier liegt Harry Potter-Sparrow, und er is' verdammt wütend."Damit zog er den Dolch, den Elizabeth ihm gegeben hatte und griff an.  
  
Der Nebel, der durch den Türspalt gekrochen war, richtete sich auf, gegen die anderen Soldaten und aus ihm formten sich Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton und sein Papagei und einige andere Mannschaftsmitglieder der Pearl. Die Soldaten waren so überrascht dass sie alles was sie gerade gehalten hatten fallen liessen und um ihr Leben rannten.  
  
Harry schaffte es, Norrington schön ins Knie zu treten, der daraufhin einknickte, dann schlug er den einen Soldaten k. o. und drehte sich zum anderen. „Mach die Tür auf."knurrte er.  
  
Der Soldat nickte und nahm schnell die Schlüssel des Kommodore.  
  
„Jackson, wag es nicht..."stöhnte Norrington vor Schmerzen.  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen – es schien dass er dies in letzter Zeit öfter tat – und schlug den Mann mit einem guten Hieb auf den Kopf k. o. Er packte die Schlüssel und schloss die drei ein, dann warf er die Schlüssel dem Hund zu. Die Gefangenen in der Zelle nebenan starrten überrascht drein und sagten kein Wort als Harry die Treppe rauf in die Freiheit rannte.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand Jack mit einigen anderen der Mannschaft um auf ihn zu warten. „Guter Trick mit dem Nebel."sagte Harry.  
  
„Anamarias Idee."grinste Jack und packte Harrys Arm. „Schnell weg bevor jemand merkt was passiert ist."Er hielt an, als Harry vor Schmerz stöhnte und sah auf sein Handgelenk. „Verdammte Bastarde. Gibbs soll sich das nachher auf der Pearl mal anschauen."

------------

Bitte reviewen, es motiviert so schön zum weiterübersetzen..


	7. Kapitel 6

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**).

Ich habe nur die Ehre, sie zu übersetzen. Denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich nichts an der Geschichte ändern kann.

Danke an alle Reviewer, ihr macht mich glücklich

und nun viel Spass

**Kapitel 6**  
  
„Hier."sagte Gibbs, als er Harrys Handgelenk eingebunden hatte. „'s sollte in ein paar Tagen aufhören wehzutun. Wenn nicht komm zu mir und wir werden schauen was zu tun ist."  
  
Harry nickte. „Danke Gibbs."  
  
„Alles in Ordnung Junge."Gibbs sah auf und lächelte. „Er gehört ganz dir, Capt'n."  
  
Harry sah zur Tür und lächelte als er Jack dastehen sah, der sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte. Gibbs nickte den beiden zu und verliess die Kabine, die jetzt Harry gehörte. Jack kam herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Geht's gut?"fragte er und sass auf den Stuhl auf dem gerade Gibbs gesessen hatte.  
  
„So gut wie man erwarten kann."antwortete Harry und bewegte seine Hand rauf und runter. Er zuckte wegen der Schmerzen zusammen.  
  
„Stell es ruhig bis Morgen, frühestens, oder du ruinierst es ganz."Der Pirat schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich dachte nur die Ost-Indische Handelsgesellschaft tut das. Fit für eine durchfeierte Nacht?"  
  
Harry nickte und lächelte. „Sicher, etwas wie das hindert mich sicher nicht daran."  
  
Jack nickte und stand auf. „Sie sind ganz heiss drauf zu hören was passiert is' und wie du gefangen wurdest."  
  
„Ja, wenn wir gerade davon reden, ich hab einige Zellengenossen von dir getroffen."sagte Harry und seine Augen blitzten.  
  
„Oh?"  
  
„Ja, dieselben die da waren als die Pearl unter dem Kommando von Barbossa stand und sie Port Royal angriffen."  
  
Jack schmunzelte. „Riefen sie immer noch nach dem Welpe?"  
  
„Yep."  
  
„Hat's funktioniert?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
Anamaria grinste als die beiden das Esszimmer betraten und nickte in Richtung eines freien Tischs. „Da isser, Jungs, er wartet nur drauf dass ihr euch hinsetzt und esst. Willkommen zurück, Harry."  
  
Harry und Jack sassen an den Tisch und Anamaria servierte ihnen, als ob sie die Köchin wäre.  
  
„Was is' das, Liebe?"fragte Jack und stupste das Ding mit einem Finger an.  
  
„Ein Pfannkuchen."antwortete sie. „'s is' sehr gut, Harrys Erfindung."  
  
Harry grinste und begann mit Appetit zu essen. „Es is' gut, Jack, du wirst es mögen."  
  
Jack stupste das Ding nochmals an und schnüffelte. „Wenigstens stinkt es nicht."  
  
Anamaria warf eine Gabel auf ihn, der er auswich.  
  
--------------{ 8 Monate später}--------------  
  
Harry und Jack gingen hoch zum Anwesen. Sie waren zurück in Port Royal, diesmal um das Turner-Duo zu besuchen, das kürzlich ein Trio geworden war.  
  
Christine liess sie sofort herein und führte sie durch das Haus in das Wohnzimmer. „Die meisten anderen sind beim Fort."erzählte sie ihnen. „Kommodore Norrington und die anderen warten auf ein neues Schiff das erwartet wird. Der Kapitän soll sehr gutaussehend sein, wie ich gehört habe, allerdings hat ihn in Port Royal noch nie jemand gesehen."  
  
„Und warum kommt dieses Schiff nach Port Royal, Liebe?"fragte Jack.  
  
„Es ist ein Freibeuter-Schiff, von England gesandt. Sie jagen euch beide und die Pearl. Hier sind wir."Sie klopfte an die Tür und steckte ihren Kopf hinein. „Miss, da ist jemand der sie sehen will."  
  
„Jack! Harry!"rief Elizabeth aus als sie die beiden Piraten im Korridor hinter der Magd warten sah. „Kommt herein! Will ist nicht da im Moment, er wollte das neue Schiff begutachten, die Stormeagle."  
  
Harry lächelte nur. „Dir auch Hallo."  
  
Elizabeth stand auf und winkte die beiden rüber zu einem Kinderbett das nicht weit von ihrem Stuhl weg stand. „Kommt und seht. Es wäre ja eine Schande wenn ihr beiden eure Patentochter nicht sehen würdet."  
  
„Paten-was?!"sagten Harry und Jack gleichzeitig.  
  
„Patentochter."wiederholte die stolze Mutter. Sie griff ins Kinderbettchen und nahm vorsichtig ein Bündel Tücher heraus. Als sie eines davon wegnahm, kamen ein kleines rosiges Gesicht und ein Büschel schwarzer Haare zum Vorschein. Das Baby streckte sich und gähnte bevor es seine Augen aufmachte. „Ich stelle euch hiermit Jacqueline Henrietta Turner vor."  
  
Jack blinzelte überrascht als Elizabeth ihm das Baby übergab. „War ich mal so klein?"fragte er sich laut.  
  
„'Türlich warst du."Antwortete Harry und kitzelte das Baby. Kleine Wurstfinger packten seinen Finger und das Baby lachte. „Sie is' wunderschön."sagte er zu Elizabeth. „Und ich bin geehrt."  
  
Die Frau lächelte. „Es ist eigentlich nichts, aber ich bin froh dass du es annimmst."  
  
„Der alte Jack wird aus dir bald nen Piraten machen."  
  
„Nicht bis in ein paar Jahren."lächelte Elizabeth. „Du wartest mindestens bis sie sechs ist."  
  
Harry schmunzelte. „Meinst du, du kannst das ertragen, Jack? Sechs Jahre zu warten?"  
  
„'Türlich kann ich. Ich hab dich um mich zu beschäftigen, Welpe."Jack grinste und kitzelte das Baby gleich weiter.  
  
„Das is' in etwa das Komischste was ich je gesehn hab."weihte Harry Elizabeth ein. „Und ich rechne da seine Reaktion auf Hedwig mit hinein."  
  
„Wer ist Hedwig?"fragte sie und schenkte ihnen etwas Tee ein.  
  
„Meine Eule. Eine Schneeeule. Ich kann Briefe mit ihr verschicken, und wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hat, wartet sie auf die Antwort."  
  
„Weisst du Harry, ich habe bemerkt dass du manchmal deinen Piraten-Akzent ganz verlierst und wie ein Engländer redest. Willst du mir was mitteilen?"  
  
„Jack sagte meine Mutter war eine Magd, aber er sagte nie wo, nicht wahr?" zwinkerte Harry und grinste. „Du hast angenommen dass ich von hier komme, wo ich doch von der anderen Seite der Welt kommen kann."  
  
Das Baby lachte und lenkte wieder alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Jack hatte einen Riesenspass sie zu kitzeln und mit ihr zu spielen, und Harry und Elizabeth tauschten von Zeit zu Zeit amüsierte Blicke. Sie waren sich in einer Sache einig: Jack war schräg.  
  
--------------{ 6 Jahre später }--------------  
  
„Onkel Jack! Onkel Harry!"den Worten folgte ein kleiner Schatten, der sich an den Beinen von Leuten festzuhalten pflegte und nicht mehr losliess. „Darf ich diesmal mitkommen, häh? Darf ich?"  
  
Harry schmunzelte und verstrubbelte das dunkle Haar. „Jetzt, locker jetzt Kleines. Das musste Jack fragen."  
  
Das Mädchen liess sein Bein los und lenkte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den anderen Mann. „Darf ich? Darf ich?"  
  
Jack sah Harry kurz böse an, der nur grinste, bevor er zu seiner Patentochter hinuntersah. „Jetzt noch nicht, Liebe. Aber bald."Er versuchte zu gehen, aber Jacqueline hing an seinem Bein. „Du musst mich loslassen, sonst gehn wir wohl gar nirgends hin."  
  
Das Mädchen kicherte und liess los. „Oh, ich will euch etwas zeigen. Wartet hier!"quietschte sie und rannte aus der Küche, neben Elizabeth durch, die ihren Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Wo sie diese Energie herhat, habe ich keine Ahnung."Dann wandte sich die Mutter den beiden Piraten zu. „Ich dachte mir dass ihr da seid, von der Weise wie sie gequietscht hat. Wie geht es euch?"  
  
„So gut wie es kann."Antwortete Harry und verlor seinen Akzent. „Und ich sehe, hier ist alles gut mit dir und deinen."  
  
„Tatsächlich, ist es."Elizabeth sah sich um und lehnte dann näher zu ihm. „Ich habe gehört dass die Stormeagle auf dem Weg nach Port Royal sei, nachdem sie einem Handelsschiff sicher nach Indien gefolgt ist. Sie hat langsam einen rechten Ruf, fast so angsteinflössend wie deiner Jack."  
  
„Hmm, wir haben sie noch nie gesehen, aber ich denke es is' an der Zeit, dieser Stormeagle mal einen Besuch abzustatten."murmelte der Piraten- Kapitän.  
  
„Seid nur vorsichtig. Ihr Kapitän ist kein Dummkopf, und kennt die meisten Tricks."  
  
„Das war bevor er auf Jack Sparrow traf, Liebe."grinste Jack.  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist unmöglich."  
  
„Und du nicht? Ich sag's dir, Beth, erst letzte Woche hat er mein Haar gelb gezaubert und wollte es nicht rückgängig machen bis ich ihm mit der Planke gedroht habe."  
  
„Oh? Ich glaube mich daran zu erinnern da-„ Harry fand heraus dass er nicht weiterreden konnte, da Jack eine Hand über seinen Mund geklatscht hatte.  
  
„Kinder heutzutage, nichts als Lügen kommen aus ihren Mündern."seufzte Jack.  
  
Elizabeth schmunzelte. „Ihr seid beide unmöglich."sagte sie.  
  
„Hier bin ich!"sagte Jacqueline, etwas ausser Atem und sprang in den Raum. Sie trug ein Halstuch, hatte eine schwarze Augenklappe an und ein hölzernes Schwert mit dem sie herumfuchtelte. Sie nahm eine tiefe Stimme an und lachte. „Hahaha! Ich bin der furchtbarste Pirat der sieben Weltmeere! Hahaha!"  
  
„Oh, verschone uns!"schmunzelte Harry und hob seine Hände in die Luft. „Tu uns nichts, O furchtbarer Pirat."  
  
„Onkel Harry, ich bin es doch nur!"das kleine Mädchen nahm die Augenbinde und das Halstuch ab.  
  
„Aber, so is' es!"der grün-äugige junge Mann tönte erleichtert. „Ich hatte schon Angst um mein Leben!"  
  
Jack grinste. „Und du sagst, ich verwöhne sie?"  
  
„Yep!"  
  
„Du könntest Recht haben. Komm her!"Jack packte Jacqueline, hob sie auf seinen Schoss und begann dann sie zu kitzeln.  
  
--------------  
  
Hermione rang um Atem während sie rannte. Die Gruppe Todesser die ihr folgte kam schnell immer näher.  
  
Der Krieg gegen Voldemort währte nun schon sieben Jahre, und bis jetzt hatte die Gute Seite noch die Oberhand. Bis Severus als Spion entdeckt und fast getötet worden war. Der Meister für Zaubertränke verbrachte seine Tage nun damit, Zaubertränke für den Orden und das Ministerium herzustellen. Jedoch, Lady Luck hatte sie noch nicht ganz verlassen und ein neuer Spion war aufgetaucht, niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy. Und er war auch der Grund warum Hermione im Moment durch den finstereren Teil von London rannte. Sie sollten sich treffen, aber eine Gruppe Todesser hatte sie gesehen bevor sie den ausgemachten Platz erreicht hatte, und jetzt war sie fast fertig.  
  
Sie schrie auf und schnellte um eine Ecke als ein Fluch knapp über ihren Kopf flog. Sie würde nicht aufgeben ohne zu kämpfen. Ron wartete im Hauptquartier auf sie. Sie konnte ihren Verlobten nicht enttäuschen, auch nicht ihre Eltern.  
  
Hermione schrie, als eine Hand sie um die Hüfte packte und gegen einen harten Körper presste – oder, sie versuchte es zumindest. Eine andere Hand hatte ihr schnell den Mund zugehalten und nur ein gedämpfter Schrei kam raus.  
  
„Still Granger."knurrte Malfoys Stimme von irgendwo bei ihrem Ohr. „Willst du dass sie uns finden?"  
  
Hermione hörte sofort auf sich zu wehren und sah zu wie die Todesser neben ihrem Versteck vorbeirannten. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Das war knapp. „Danke, Draco."  
  
„Wie auch immer."antwortete Malfoy. „Willst du die Information oder nicht?"  
  
„Natürlich will ich sie. Was hast du?"  
  
„Nicht viel. Voldemort ist immer noch wütend dass Potter verschwunden ist, er züchtet Dementoren, foltert Leute, weisst du, das Übliche."  
  
Hermione sah ihn wegen seinem lässigen Verhalten böse an. „Sonst nichts?"  
  
Malfoy dachte nach, Strähnen von blondem Haar wehten ihm ins Gesicht. „Er sagte etwas darüber, dass er jemanden töten lassen will, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was, wen, oder wann."  
  
„Gut, danke."seufzte sie und sah sich um. „Ich gehe besser zurück bevor diese Todesser zurückkommen."  
  
„Man sieht sich Granger."Der Slytherin grinste und verschwand mit einem Pop, dem Hermione folgte.  
  
Keiner der beiden bemerkte die kleine, graue Ratte mit einer silbernen Pfote die im Abwasserkanal verschwand.  
  
--------------

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Reviews motivieren mich zum weiterübersetzen, also... bitte? reviewt?


	8. Kapitel 7

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**). 

Ich habe nur die Ehre, sie zu übersetzen. Denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich nichts an der Geschichte ändern kann.

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 7**  
  
------.------.{ 5 Jahre später }.------.------  
  
„FEUER"schrie Harry und grinste. Norrington und sein Schiff – Interceptor III – waren erledigt. Das passierte, wenn man sich mit einem Sparrow anlegte. „Entern!"  
  
Norringtons Schiff und Mannschaft kämpften gut, aber nicht gut genug, und bald hatten Harry und die Mannschaft der Black Pearl sie gefangen.  
  
Anamaria grinste Harry zu. „Wann lernt's der Kerl nur, 'ey, Grün-Auge?"  
  
„Frag ihn, nicht mich! Und hör auf mich Grün-Auge zu nennen!"antwortete Harry und ging unter Deck zum Kerker. Da, in einer der Zellen, sass niemand anderer als ein völlig gelangweilter Jack Sparrow. „Ich sehe, ihre Gastfreundlichkeit hat sich nicht geändert."kommentierte Harry und schloss die Tür auf.  
  
„Und du kommst wie üblich grade noch rechtzeitig."antwortete Jack und nahm seinen geliebten Hut von Harry zurück. „Lass uns gehen, ich beginne diesen Ort zu hassen."  
  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht."antwortete Harry und grinste nochmals als sie ans Deck kamen, wo die Mannschaft der Pearl Norringtons Mannschaft bewachte.  
  
Harry hatte sich über die Jahre verändert. Er war jetzt etwa gleich gross wie Jack und trug dieselben Kleider. Er hatte mehrere Perlen und Kügelchen im Haar, alles Geschenke von Jack. Jack hatte ihm auch den Goldzahn gegeben, nach seinem allerersten Kampf in einem Inn in Tortuga, den er gewonnen hatte. Ihm wurde einer der Vorderzähne ausgeschlagen, Jack hatte nur gegrinst und ihn zu einem ihm bekannten Zahnarzt geschleppt. Von Anamaria hatte er den Ohrring den er jetzt trug, und von einigen Plünderungen von anderen Schiffen hatte er einige Ringe, und andere Sachen, die sie auf der Isla de Muerta lagerten. Die meisten Leute dachten, sie wären verrückt, ihre Sachen auf der verfluchten Insel zu lassen, aber eigentlich war es eine sehr gute Idee, da sie die einzigen waren, die sich auch nur in die Nähe des Ortes wagten. Sie mussten nur darauf achten, dass ihr Schatz und der verfluchte nicht durcheinander kamen.  
  
„Ah, s'is' gut, zurück zu sein!"Jack atmete tief durch als er auf der Pearl landete. „Komm Junge!"schrie er Harry zu.  
  
„Noch eine Sache Jack, und ich komme!"antwortete Harry und drehte sich zu Norrington, der langsam alt wurde. „Nimm meinen Rat an, und lass die Pearl und die Mannschaft in Ruhe. Oder ich bringe dich das nächste Mal um."  
  
„Verfluchter Pirat!"knurrte Norrington. „Ich habe vor, dich dafür hängen zu lassen!"  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Wie auch immer. Kommt Leute, zurück auf die Pearl!"befahl er, packte ein Seil und schwang sich rüber. „Wohin?"fragte er Jack, der wieder am Steuer stand. Der Pirat wurde langsam auch alt, einige graue Härchen und Falten waren über die Jahre aufgetaucht, aber sonst war er so hyper wie immer.  
  
„Nach Muerta."antwortete Jack. „Wir brauchen etwas Geld, um die Pearl durchzuchecken, Nahrung, Wasser, Segel etc, und es ist bald klein Jacks Geburtstag.  
  
Harry grinste über den Spitznamen, den Jack Jacqueline gegeben hatte. „Tatsächlich, isses. Sie wird elf."Er erinnerte sich an seinen eigenen elften Geburtstag, als Hagrid gekommen war, ihm alles über seine Eltern erzählt hatte und wer er wirklich war. In letzter Zeit vermisste er seine alten Freunde und Hogwarts immer mehr. „Ok, Capt'n, ich sag's der Mannschaft."  
  
„Tu das, Welpe, dann will ich dich oben im Ausguck haben. Wir hätten dich anstatt Grün-Auge Scharf-Auge nennen sollen."  
  
„Wie wär's wenn ihr mich einfach Harry nennen würdet?"schlug Harry vor, bevor er die Mannschaft benachrichtigte.  
  
Gibbs und Anamaria lächelten und schüttelten die Köpfe über die Nachricht.  
  
„Ihr beiden seid unmöglich."sagte die Frau. „Hier werdet ihr von den HMS's gejagt, und alles worum ihr euch Sorgen macht ist klein Jack in Port Royal."  
  
Gibbs schmunzelte. „Ich denke 's is' süss, wirklich."  
  
„Lasst uns nicht drüber reden, wie ihr und die Mannschaft auf Hedwig reagiert habt, als wir frisch angekommen waren."mahnte er sie. „Erzählt's den anderen, ja? Jack will mich im Ausguck."  
  
„Mit gutem Grund, Junge."nickte Anamaria zustimmend. „Hast die besten Augen der Karibik."  
  
„Pff, nur Glück."Der grün-äugige junge Mann grinste nochmals und begann zu klettern. Als er es sich im Ausguck bequem gemacht hatte, dachte Harry für sich nach, was ihm die Black Pearl und die Mannschaft bedeutete. Jack wurde für ihn so was wie eine Vaterfigur, wenn auch eine sehr komische. Anamaria war die Glucke an Bord, aber nur was Harry betraf, die anderen könnten gehen und sich selbst ertränken so weit es sie interessierte. Gibbs war der liebste Onkel, und der Rest der Mannschaft waren Freunde und andere entfernte Verwandte. Er hatte seine Familie hier und er brauchte nichts anderes.  
  
Aber er musste daran denken, was mit seiner Familie in der Zukunft passierte. Was war aus Voldemort geworden? Und aus dem Orden? Lebten alle seine Freunde noch? Es waren so viele Fragen. Harry hatte seine Zaubererausbildung weitergeführt, und hatte Bücher über Zauberei und ähnliches gestohlen so oft sie eine Stadt mit Zaubererbewohnern besucht hatten. Er lehrte den Rest der Mannschaft wie man magische Dinge von normalen unterschied, wie, was war der Unterschied zwischen einem Werwolf und einem normalen Wolf und so weiter. Auf dem Weg hatte er die Möglichkeit ergriffen, ein Animagus zu werden, etwas das ihn drei Jahre gekostet hatte. Seine Form war ein wunderbarer goldener Adler. Ihr könnt drauf wetten dass Jack und der Rest überrascht waren, als er sich plötzlich vor allen in einen Vogel verwandelt hatte.  
  
„We are like birds of a feather We are two hearts joined together We will forever be as one My brother under the sun."summte er vor sich hin. Er fand es passte.  
  
(Wir sind wie Vögel einer Feder Wir sind zwei Herzen zusammen Wir werden für immer eins sein Mein Bruder unter der Sonne)  
  
„Land in Sicht!"schrie Harry aufs Deck hinunter. „Wir sind da Jack!"  
  
„Ich weiss, Junge! Jetzt komm hier runter und hilf!"kam die Antwort und Harry rollte mit den Augen. Jack war in seinen älteren Tagen noch unmöglicher als vorher. Trotzdem nahm er ein Seil und schwang sich runter.  
  
Als seine Füsse auf dem Deck waren, ging er rüber zum Kapitän. „Ein Schiff folgt uns."murmelte er aus dem Mundwinkel.  
  
Jack nickte. „Wie lang schon?"  
  
„Einige Stunden nachdem wir Norrington angegriffen hatten. Ich denke, 's is' die Stormeagle."  
  
„Möglich, Junge, gut möglich. Und was sollen wir damit anfangen?"  
  
Harry dachte nach. „Wir könnten den Nebeltrick benutzen, aber ich glaube nicht dasser bei ihnen funktioniert."Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sehe keinen Weg drum herum, Jack."  
  
„Hmm, ich glaub ich hab eine Idee, aber wir müssen auf unser Glück vertrauen."  
  
„Seit wann tun wir was anderes als auf unser Glück vertrauen?"  
  
„Stimmt, aber die Mannschaft muss der Idee zustimmen. Versammel sie auf dem Deck, ja?"sagte Jack und sah auf seinen komischen Kompass. Das war die einzige Sache an Jack, über die Harry nicht viel wusste. Keiner wusste wie der Pirat dazu gekommen war.  
  
„Aye, Capt'n."nickte Harry und drehte sich zum Deck. Er pfiff laut und bald waren alle da.  
  
„Du weisst verdammt gut, wie man Leute versammelt, Welpe."schmunzelte Jack, bevor er sich der Mannschaft zuwandte. „Gut. Die Stormeagle verfolgt uns seit einigen Stunden, und wir müssen entscheiden was wir tun."  
  
„Ich nehm an, du hast einen Plan, oder du hättest uns nicht geholt." Anamaria hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Und?"  
  
„'Türlich hab ich einen, ich bin Kapitän Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
„Also, was is' der Plan?"fragte Gibbs.  
  
„Als wir das letzte Mal in Tortuga waren"begann Jack. „hörte ich einige interessante Gerüchte. Sie sagten, dass der Kapitän der Stormeagle niemand anderer als unser lieber Bootstrap Bill sei, der Vater von Will Turner. Jetzt, hier is' der Teil mit dem alle einverstanden sein müssen. Lassen wir die Stormeagle näher kommen und beten, dass wirklich Bootstrap hinter dem Steuer is', oder greifen wir sie an?"  
  
Harry hatte plötzlich eine Idee und rannte zu seiner Kabine. Er ignorierte die schrägen Blicke, die sie ihm gaben. Als er zurückkam, hielt er ein enormes Buch und blätterte darin. „Jack, ich hab eine Idee. In diesem Buch soll ein Zauber sein, der alle davon abhält an Bord zu gehen, ausser denen die wir einladen. Es gibt einen anderen Zauber, der Schüsse oder Kanonenkugeln zurückhält, die auf uns zu kommen, aber unsere nicht aufhält."  
  
Jack grinste. „Deine Bücher sind für einmal nützlich! Isses entschieden?" fragte er die Mannschaft.  
  
„AYE!!!"ertönte der Ruf.  
  
„Also dann, Harry, du zauberst hier und wir bereiten die Kanonen und Pistolen vor."  
  
Harry nickte und begann den Singsang, der das Schiff und die Mannschaft schützen sollte. Er hatte zehn Minuten bis er fertig war, dann brauchte er zehn Minuten Pause. Während dieser Zeit kam die Stormeagle immer näher. Dann begann er mit dem Zauber um die anderen vom entern abzuhalten. „Bin fertig!"schrie er dann Jack zu.  
  
„Genau zur richtigen Zeit, wie üblich."Jack nickte zum anderen Schiff und Harry blinzelte, als er sah wie nahe es war. Der Pirat übergab das Steuer an Anamaria, dann kam er zu Harry an die Reling.  
  
Die Stormeagle war ein wunderbares Schiff. Sie war etwas grösser als die Pearl, aber das hiess dass sie nicht so schnell war.  
  
Einer der Männer auf dem anderen Schiff lehnte sich über die Reling als sie Seite an Seite lagen, und schrie: „Parlamentär!"  
  
Harry und Jack tauschten Blicke, bevor Jack sich wieder umdrehte. „Gut!" schrie er zurück. „Parlamentär!"  
  
Beide Schiffe liessen den Anker ins Wasser und ein Brett wurde zwischen ihnen festgemacht, so dass sie sich nicht hin und her schwingen mussten. Die Mannschaft auf der Pearl weigerte sich den ersten Schritt zu machen, also mussten die auf dem anderen Schiff zu ihnen kommen. Als erster kam ein junger Mann in Harrys Alter, ihm folgte ein Mann in Jacks Alter. Dieser Mann trug einen Mantel und seine Kapuze war oben, so dass man unmöglich sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Nach diesem Mann kamen zwei weitere der Mannschaft.  
  
Die Barriere, die Harry gemacht hatte, wollte sie nicht näher als einen halben Meter an das Schiff herankommen lassen, und der erste Mann blinzelte überrascht als er in etwas Unsichtbares hineinprallte. „Was zur Hölle?!"  
  
Harry sah Jack an, der nickte, und nahm die Barriere so weit hinunter dass sie an Bord der Pearl gehen konnten. Dann festigte er sie wieder. Ihre Mannschaft beobachtete die Neuen mit den Pistolen, Dolchen und Macheten schlachtbereit. Die Mannschaft der Stormeagle sah auch nicht gerade glücklich aus.  
  
„Was wollt ihr?"fragte Jack und verschränkte seine Arme.  
  
„Also, das is' die Black Pearl!"der Mann mit der Kapuze ging zur Reling und streichelte das Holz. „Sie is' ein verdammt gutes Schiff, Jack."  
  
„Wer zum Teufel bist du?"Jack wurde misstrauisch. Seine Augen verengten sich. Harry, der schon lange gelernt hatte, den Instinkten des Piraten zu vertrauen, zog seine Pistole und wartete.  
  
Der Kapuzenmann drehte sich als nächstes zu Harry. „Aber, Jack, ich wusste nicht dass du einen Jungen hast. Er is' ein guter junger Mann, nicht wahr?" Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Kapitän. „Kennste mich wirklich nicht, alter Freund?"fragte er und nahm seine Kapuze runter.  
  
Harry blinzelte. Der Mann sah aus wie eine ältere Version von Will!  
  
Jack starrte ihn an und grinste dann. „Bootstrap, mein Freund, mach das nochmals und ich erschiess dich."Er wandte sich an die Mannschaft. „Beruhigt euch. 's is' Bootstrap! Und Harry is' nicht mein Sohn, er is'mein Neffe um eine Ecke oder so was."Sie hatten diese Geschichte all die Jahre über erzählt, und alle ausser Norrington glaubten sie. Norrington behauptete immer noch steif und fest, dass Harry Jacks Sohn sei, sehr zur Unterhaltung der Leute.  
  
„Was machste hier Bootstrap?"fragte Jack. „Was haste all die Jahre getrieben?"  
  
Bootstrap sah sich um. „Können wir unter vier Augen reden?"  
  
Jack starrte ihn an, nickte dann und bedeutete Harry, ihnen zur Kapitänskabine zu folgen. Als sie drin waren, machte Harry einen Privatsphärenzauber und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Jack sass auf einen Stuhl und Bootstrap sass auf eine Kiste.  
  
„Nun?"  
  
Der andere Mann seufzte. „Der Fluch liegt wieder auf mir."sagte er endlich.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Der verdammte Affe von Barbossa hat überlebt, und jetzt isser zurück, mit einem der verfluchten Medaillons. Jeder von Barbossa's alter Mannschaft, der überlebt hat is' wieder verflucht, und der Fluch lockt sie zur Isla de Muerta. Es wird etwas passieren, Jack, etwas Schlechtes."Bootstrap sah auf zu seinem alten Freund.  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Das is'... interessant..."war alles das er rausbekam.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er sandte seine Magie aus und begann nach der Aura des verfluchten Schatzes zu suchen. Er war nicht schwer zu finden, die ganze Isla de Muerta hatte eine schwarze Aura, aber nirgends so schwarz wie um die Kiste von Cortez. Er umkreiste die Kiste und suchte nach etwas, das nicht da sein sollte, und dann sah er ihn. Den Affen.  
  
„Was tut der Junge da?"fragte Bootstrap und starrte den jungen Mann überrascht an, der leicht glühte.  
  
„Still!"befahl Jack und strengte seine Ohren an. Harry hatte das schon ein paar Mal gemacht um herauszufinden wo etwas war, und er hatte gelernt dem Jungen darin zu vertrauen.  
  
„Der Affe."flüsterte Harry. „Er is' bei der Kiste. Wartet! Etwas passiert."Er konzentrierte sich noch mehr um zu sehen was passierte, und die anderen beiden Männer tauschten einen Blick und warteten. Plötzlich zischte Harry vor Schmerz und stolperte.  
  
Jack war sofort an seiner Seite. „Was is' passiert? Was haste gesehen?"  
  
„Voldemort."keuchte Harry und sass auf den Boden. „Voldemort nimmt die verfluchten Piraten durch die Zeit damit sie ihm im Krieg helfen."Er hatte den Akzent wieder einmal verloren und sprach normales Englisch. Bootstrap blinzelte überrascht, verstand kein Wort von dem was der Junge sagte, noch warum er plötzlich keinen Akzent mehr hatte. „Jack, wir müssen zurück. Er nahm sogar den Affen mit!"  
  
Jack schloss die Augen, aber protestierte nicht. Er hatte gewusst dass dieser Tag kommen würde, und obwohl Harry so etwas wie ein Sohn war für ihn, er war nicht aus dieser Zeit und musste Voldemort besiegen bevor er je das normale Leben eines Piraten führen konnte. „Gut, Junge. Wir werden gehen, aber wir müssen die Mannschaft fragen ob sie da mitwollen, und wir müssen noch an Port Royal vorbei. Einverstanden?"  
  
„Ja."Harry lächelte den Kapitän dankbar an.  
  
„Grossartig, alles is' grossartig. Ich komme auch mit!"sagte Bootstrap. „Sobald mir mal jemand erklärt, was zur Hölle los is'."

-----------


	9. Kapitel 8

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Also denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich die Geschichte nicht ändern kann. Aber ich bin sehr froh über Tipps, also reviewt weiter.

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 8  
**  
Es brauchte einige Zeit, bis Bootstrap glaubte, was sie ihm erzählten. Am Ende mussten sie ihm einige ihrer Kräfte demonstrieren um ihn zu überzeugen. Nachher war der Mann verwirrt und bestürzt, aber dieses Abenteuer wollte er trotzdem nicht verpassen.  
  
„Biste ganz sicher dass du mitkommen willst?"fragte Jack zum letzten Mal. „Wenn wir mal gegangen sind, gibt's kein Zurück mehr, und denk dran, wir werden in einem Zaubererkrieg kämpfen. Und Zauberei kann viel Schaden anrichten."  
  
Bootstrap seufzte. „Zum letzten Mal Jack, ich komm mit, und du kannst nichts dagegen tun; ausserdem betrifft die ganze Geschichte mich auch und du wirst Turner-Blut brauchen, um den Fluch zu brechen."Dann schmunzelte er. „Ich nehm an, 's war Zauberei die uns daran hinderte, an Bord zu kommen?"  
  
Harry nickte und lächelte. „Danke, Mr Turner."  
  
„Bootstrap Junge. Nenn mich Bootstrap."Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Gut, du kümmerst dich um deine Mannschaft, und ich werde meine fragen, ob sie mitkommen will. Ich muss ihnen natürlich alles erzählen, und ihr müsst dann wahrscheinlich eure Kräfte nochmals unter Beweis stellen, aber ich glaub die meisten von ihnen werden mitkommen."  
  
Jack nickte. „Nimm den Zauber runter, Grün-Auge."  
  
„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen!"knurrte Harry, aber nahm den Zauber hinunter, damit sie rausgehen konnten.  
  
„Wie auch immer."  
  
„GAAAH!!!!!"Harry stapfte aus der Kabine, und er liess zwei sehr amüsierte Kapitäne zurück.  
  
„Die Mannschaft wird uns helfen, Hund."Sagte Jack eine halbe Stunde später. „Ich denke, der Sparrow-Charme funktioniert zu gut bei dir."  
  
Harry grinste. „Was kann ein anständiger Junge machen?"  
  
„Wie ich zu Barbossa gesagt habe: Ich? Ich bin unehrlich, und einem unehrlichen Mann kannst du immer trauen, unehrlich zu sein.... ehrlich. Es sind die Ehrlichen, auf die du aufpassen musst, denn du kannst nie voraussagen, wann sie etwas unglaublich .... Blödes tun werden."In diesem Moment probierte Harry ihn zu verhexen und Jack sprang aus dem Weg. „Siehste was ich meine?"  
  
„Du bist unmöglich."Harry rollte gutgelaunt mit den Augen.  
  
Beide sahen auf, als Bootstrap wieder an Bord kam, mit den meisten seiner Mannschaft hinter ihm. „Sie wollen Zauberei sehen bevor sie's glauben."  
  
„Gut, dann."Jack knackste mit den Fingern. „Das sollte nicht allzu schwierig sein."  
  
„Nein, warte."Harrys grüne Augen leuchteten teuflisch. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee."  
  
Jack hob seine Augenbrauen aber sagte nichts. Beide Mannschaften sahen zu, als Harry schnell auf den Mast kletterte. Er ging dem Balken, der das Segel hielt entlang, rutschte aus, und beide Mannschaften waren geschockt als er fiel. Er hatte fast das Deck erreicht, als er plötzlich verschwand. Die anderen blinzelten und sahen umher, und nur Jack und Anamaria bemerkten den goldenen Adler der oben auf dem Mast sass. Sie lächelten und schüttelten ihre Köpfe, Harry hatte das schon einige Male mit ihnen gemacht, und jedes Mal hatte er ihnen damit fast einen Herzanfall beschert.  
  
„Wo isser hingegangen?!"fragte Bootstrap Jack, und der andere Mann zeigte nur nach oben. „Das is' nur ein Adler, Jack. Wo is' Harry?"  
  
„Ich hab ein Wort für dich, Bootstrap. Zauberei, savvy?"  
  
„Du meinst, der Vogel is'...?"  
  
Jack grinste nur und ging rüber zu Anamaria. „Wie lange denkst du will er sie diesmal zum Narren halten?"  
  
„Hmm, noch eine Minute schätz ich."Die Frau grinste. „Nein, hier kommt er."  
  
Der Adler flog herunter und landete in der Mitte des Decks. Die Mannschaften beobachteten ihn und die Mannschaft der Pearl stöhnte und schüttelte ihre Köpfe. Sie waren schon wieder reingefallen! Die Mannschaft der Stormeagle aber, erhielt den Schock ihres Lebens als sich der Adler in Harry verwandelte. Ihre Münder offen und ihre Augen fast rauskullernd, sahen sie zu wie Jack und Anamaria zum jungen Mann rüberstapften.  
  
„Tu das nie, nie wieder!"kreischte Anamaria. „Wie oft verdammt noch mal soll ich es dir noch sagen?!"dann schlug sie ihm auf den Kopf, bevor sie ihn umarmte.  
  
„Ich mag diesen Trick wirklich."Grinste Jack. „Wir müssen wirklich rausfinden, ob ich auch ein Animagus bin."  
  
„Ich zweifle nicht daran."Grinste Harry. „Ich denke, du wirst ein grossartiges Tier mit Top-Instinkten und alle würden Angst vor dir haben. In anderen Worten: ein Pinguin."Fuhr er fort, dann beeilte er sich weg zu kommen, bevor Jack auf ihn losgehen konnte.  
  
Anamaria schmunzelte, aber vertuschte es durch ein Husten, als der Pirat sie böse anstarrte. Jack schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich an einen sprachlosen Bootstrap und seine Mannschaft. „Also, kommt ihr mit oder nicht?"  
  
„Ich komme mit, das weisste."Sagte Bootstrap, nachdem er es geschafft hatte, seine Kinnlade vom Deck weg zu bekommen. „Was is' mit dem Rest?"er schaute in seine Mannschaft.  
  
„Die, die nicht kommen wollen, laden wir in Port Royal ab."Sagte Jack, nachdem er die etwas besorgten Gesichter gesehen hatte. „Wir gehen da zuerst hin."  
  
„Können wir uns auf dem Weg nach Port Royal entscheiden, und's dir sagen wenn wir dort sind?"fragte ein Seemann. Es war der junge Mann, der als erster über die Planke auf die Pearl gekommen war.  
  
„'Türlich könnt ihr!"grinste Harry, als er auf der Reling balancierend neben dem Mann erschien. „Wie lang haben wir, bis wir mit deiner Hilfe dort sind Jack?"  
  
„Ein Tag und eine Nacht ohne Pause."Antwortete Jack, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte.  
  
„Genug für dich?"wandte sich Harry wieder an den jungen Mann, der ihn mit grossen Augen anstarrte.  
  
„Genug für mich."Sagte ein älterer Seemann und einige andere nickten.  
  
„Es is' entschieden!"der grün-äugige junge Mann sprang von der Reling und ging zum Steuer. „Die Entscheidung fällt in Port Royal."  
  
Die Reise nach Port Royal kostete sie einen Tag und eine Nacht, genau wie Jack vorausgesagt hatte. Der Piraten-Kapitän hatte seine Kontrolle über den Wind angewendet, der jetzt kräftig in ihre Segel blies, und Bootstrap starrte den Mann für eine Sekunde an, bevor er etwas von, hätte es wissen müssen, bei all seinen Fluchten und Eskapaden, murmelte.  
  
Harry lächelte und sah aufs Deck hinunter. „Port Royal direkt voraus, kannst langsamer machen Jack!"  
  
Jack nickte und tat genau das.  
  
Einmal mehr legten sie nicht am Haupthafen an, und gingen mit Kapuzenmänteln die Bootstrap ihnen geliehen hatte in die Stadt. Derselbe ging diesmal mit Harry und Jack. Er wollte seinen Sohn, seine Schwiegertochter und seine Grosstochter sehen, bevor er ging.  
  
Sie brauchten nicht lange bis sie das Anwesen erreichten, und Christine liess sie sofort herein, bevor sie davoneilte um ihre Arbeitgeber zu holen. Will und Elizabeth betraten den Raum etwas verwirrt, da sie Harry und Jack erst in ein paar Tagen erwartet hatten. Als sie Bootstrap dastehen sahen, fiel beiden die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
„Vater?"flüsterte Will.  
  
Bootstrap lächelte und nickte. „Hallo Sohn."  
  
„Mein Gott!"murmelte Elizabeth und Harry schob schnell einen Stuhl unter sie als ihre Beine nachgaben.  
  
„Aber warum bist du nicht vorher gekommen?"fragte Will.  
  
„Ich musste Jack hier jagen, ein schwieriges Unterfangen, dann musste ich herausfinden wo du bist, und die Karibik is' gross."  
  
„Können wir uns damit etwas beeilen?"fragte Jack, ungewöhnlich sprunghaft und nervös. „Wir müssen etwas mit euch besprechen, also setzt ihr euch besser."  
  
Will hatte über die Jahre gelernt, Jack zu vertrauen, und sass neben seine Frau. Dann begann Jack, die ganze Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen, und einmal mehr mussten er und Harry ihre magischen Fähigkeiten vorführen. Am Ende waren beide Turners ruhig. Sie tauschten einen Blick, und beide hatten sich entschieden.  
  
„Wenn ihr in die Zukunft geht, kommen wir mit."Sagte Elizabeth und stand auf. „Hier ist sowieso nichts für mich. Mein Vater starb vor einem Jahr, Jacqueline kann genauso gut in euerer Zukunft aufwachsen, Will ist auch einverstanden mitzukommen, und wenn das wahr ist was du sagst – dass Mädchen Hosen und was noch alles tragen dürfen – dann komme ich erst recht mit. Ich hasse diese Korsette wirklich."  
  
Bootstrap wollte gerade protestieren, aber liess es als er die Blicke der anderen drei Männer auffing. Alle drei wussten, dass es nutzlos sein würde, mit Elizabeth zu streiten wenn sie in dieser Laune war. Allerdings fühlte sich Harry verpflichtet, sie nochmals zu fragen, ob sie ihre Familie einem Zaubererkrieg aussetzen wolle. Sie starrte ihn nur an und verkündigte, dass er, wie auch Jack, zur Familie gehörten, eilte dann davon um einige Kleider einzupacken und um Jacqueline zu finden.  
  
„Deine Frau is' unmöglich, Will."Sagte Jack und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte.  
  
Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, dass Leute aus dieser Zeit keine Ahnung hatten, was sie in der Zukunft antreffen konnten, und am Ende entschied er sich zu Handeln. Er würde einen Zauber benutzen, um all sein Wissen über die Zukunft auf sie zu übertragen, aber das konnte er auf dem Schiff machen, jetzt war keine Zeit. Elizabeth war wieder aufgetaucht, sie trug jetzt Hosen und ein Shirt, wie Jacqueline auch, die sich jetzt ganz ruhig verhielt, da sie wusste dass es gefährlich würde.  
  
„Wir sind fertig."Sagte Elizabeth und zog einen Mantel an, Will gab sie auch einen. Sie zog die Kapuze hoch. „Sollen wir gehen?"  
  
Harry und Jack nickten und führten den Weg. Die vermieden die Stadt selber und hielten sich an die Strassen drum herum, bis sie zum Strand kamen, an dem sie das Boot gelassen hatten. Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth und Jacqueline nahmen das Boot, während Harry als Adler voraus flog und Jack ging neben dem Boot auf dem Wasser. Elizabeth blinzelte und versuchte nicht zu starren, aber sie ertappte sich immer wieder, wie sie den Wasser-Gehenden Mann anstarrte. Jack grinste und nickte ihr zu, bevor er vorausging und von Harry auf die Pearl gezogen wurde.  
  
Jacqueline lachte und Elizabeth begann, ihr Dinge zu erklären. Will schüttelte den Kopf, während Bootstrap nicht einmal mehr seine Schultern zuckte. Er hatte sich langsam an das komische Verhalten von Harry und Jack gewöhnt.  
  
Die Mannschaft half den Turners an Bord der Stormeagle zu kommen, dann kam Bootstrap rüber auf die Pearl. „Was jetzt? Wohin gehen wir von hier?" fragte er Jack.  
  
„Grün-Auge hier hat eine Idee."Anamaria nickte zu Harry. „Er will uns allen sein Wissen über die Zukunft übermitteln, sodass wir besser überleben können."  
  
„Und was is' mit denen, die hier bleiben wollen?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Ja, das. Wir lassen sie zuerst gehen."Sagte Bootstrap. Es ging nicht lange, bis sie sie losgeworden waren. Es waren nur zwei der Pearl, die nicht mitkommen wollten, und nicht sehr überraschend waren es Tipper und Pete, die beiden, die Harry nie wirklich gemocht hatten. Von der Stormeagle waren es einige mehr, aber nicht so viele dass die verbliebenen das Schiff nicht unter Kontrolle hatten.  
  
Als Harry den Zauber vollbracht hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wir sind bereit zu gehen, Jack."  
  
„Ich nicht."Murmelte Anamaria und hielt den Kopf in den Händen. „Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Ah, also werden diese selbst fahrenden Kutschen Autos genannt."  
  
Jack schüttelte den Kopf um ihn klarzukriegen und blinzelte mehrmals. „Gut. Bereit Bootstrap?"  
  
„So bereit, wie ich werden kann."  
  
„Also, dann folgt einfach meiner Pearl so dicht wies geht, savvy?" Bootstrap nickte und ging zurück auf sein Schiff um es bereitzumachen. „Bemannt die Brassen ihr gemeinen Hunde!"befahl Jack und beeilte sich zum Steuerrad zu kommen. Er sah zu als Harry schnell zum Ausguck kletterte, bevor er auf seinen Magischen Ring sah. Er drückte den Diamant und sagte: „Diamanto!"  
  
Gerade vor der Pearl schimmerte die Luft und er steuerte sein Schiff direkt hinein. Die Stormeagle folgte, doch die Mannschaften beider Schiffe sahen beunruhigt und etwas ängstlich aus.  
  
Jeder der zusah, würde zwei Schiffe sehen, die sich in Luft auflösten. Ein anderer Luftschimmer entstand und alles war wieder normal. Alle, die die beiden Schiffe verschwinden sahen blinzelten nur und murmelten etwas von wegen Halluzinationen, bevor sie sich beeilten nach Port Royal zu kommen, um sich zu besaufen, um das Zeug bis morgen vergessen zu haben.


	10. Kapitel 9

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Also denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich die Geschichte nicht ändern kann. Aber ich bin sehr froh über Tipps, also reviewt weiter.

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 9  
**  
Als sie auf der anderen Seite rauskamen, setzte Jack die Segel sofort in Richtung Isla de Muerta. Es gab einige Sachen, die er von da mitnehmen wollte, bevor sie nach England gingen um im Krieg mitzumischen. Harry benutzte seine Magie um die zwei Schiffe von Satelliten und Flugzeugen abzuschirmen, und Jack umgab sie mit dickem Nebel. Damit die Leute nicht bemerkten, dass die beiden Mannschaften sich bei Mondlicht in Skelette verwandelten, wandte Harry einen starken Illusions-Zauber an, der halten sollte bis sie alle verfluchten Medaillons zurückgebracht hatten, nachdem sie sich um Barbossa und seine Mannschaft gekümmert hatten.  
  
Die Zeit, die sie brauchten um zu der Insel zu segeln, verbrachte Harry mit den Turners um ihnen seine Welt detaillierter zu erklären. Jacqueline war begeistert, Elizabeth erfreut, dass Frauen tun konnten was sie wollten, und Will sah aus, als ob er sich auf jedes Geschichtsbuch stürzen würde das er in die Hände bekommen konnte. Bootstrap schüttelte den Kopf und arbeitete sich durch die Informationen in seinem Kopf, als er der Pearl durch den Nebel folgte.  
  
Sie erreichten die Isla de Muerta schnell, dank Jacks Kontrolle über die Luft, dann gingen Harry, Jack, Anamaria, Bootstrap und Will in die Höhle und nahmen verfluchte Medaillons für beide Mannschaften mit. Das brachte zwei Vorteile für sie. Erstens würde nicht der ganze Schatz da sein, falls, und nur falls Voldemort einen Turner fangen würde um den Fluch zu brechen. Zweitens konnte sie so niemand umbringen.  
  
„Jetzt geht's los nach England."sagte Jack auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Schiffen. „Wir werden auf dem Nebel reiten, wie damals als wir dich von deiner Tante weggeholt hatten, Harry."  
  
Harry nickte. „Gute Idee, und 's is' schneller als normales Segeln, sogar mit deiner Hilfe Jack."  
  
„Mit euch beiden in der Nähe weiss man nie was als nächstes passieren könnte."murmelte Bootstrap.  
  
-------.-------  
  
Hermione seufzte überwältigt. Ihr Camp war von Todessern umzingelt, die den Phönix-Agenten drei zu eins überlegen waren.  
  
Das war nicht die einige schlechte Sache die passiert war. Von all den Leuten, die Verräter geworden waren, war Ron der letzte gewesen, von dem sie es erwartet hätte. Trotzdem, es war wahr dass der jüngste Weasley-Sohn auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt hatte. Er war der gewesen, der Voldemort den Tipp für ihr und Draco's verhängnisvolles Treffen gegeben hatte, an dem Draco als Spion aufgeflogen war. Der Blonde hatte kaum entkommen können, und sein Knie wurde beinahe in Fetzen gerissen. Wie er es zum Hauptquartier geschafft hatte, war ihr schleierhaft, aber er hatte es rechtzeitig geschafft, damit wenigstens noch etwas vom Bein gerettet werden konnte. Sie mussten aber die untere Hälfte amputieren, und so trug er jetzt ein Holzbein, wie der gute, verstorbene Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
Nachdem Ron auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt hatte, wurde Draco der Mann in ihrem Leben. Er war da gewesen, als Ron versucht hatte, sie mitzunehmen, und er hatte sich mit dem Rotschopf trotz seiner Verletzungen duelliert. Am Ende war Ron gegangen und hatte geschworen Rache zu nehmen. Zu ihrer grossen Überraschung hatte Draco sie dann geküsst, und hatte sie danach drei Tage lang in Schock und Ungewissheit gelassen, bis er wieder mit ihr sprach. Manipulativer Slytherin.  
  
„Herm, pass auf!"Draco drückte sie zu Boden, gerade als ein Fluch über sie hinwegzischte.  
  
„Danke, Draco."Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Denk nicht drüber nach, ich würde mir jetzt mehr Sorgen über die Todesser machen!"zischte der blonde Mann zurück und nahm die Hand die sie ihm zum Aufstehen hinhielt an.  
  
„Oh mein Gott!"flüsterte Hermione als sie sich umsah. Die Todesser stürmten von allen Seiten und die Phönix-Agenten machten sich bereit zum Kampf. Kampf bis zum Tod. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab gleichzeitig wie Draco und drückte seine Hand bevor sie in Position ging.  
  
Bevor beide Seiten mehr als nur ein paar Aufwärmflüche austauschen konnten, stieg ein dicker Nebel auf, der dann wie eine graue grosse Welle auf sie hinunterstürzte. Hermione sah kurz die geschockten Gesichter einiger Todesser, die ihre Masken nicht trugen, bevor der Nebel sie ganz einhüllte und wusste, dass er nicht von ihnen aus kam. Draco packte ihre Hand und sie konnte kaum seine Gestalt sehen, obwohl er gerade neben ihr stand; der Nebel war unnatürlich dicht.  
  
Dann hörte sie es. Das Geräusch von Seilen die gefestigt wurden, knarrendes Holz, flatternde Segel, alles Geräusche, die sie mit Schiffen und Meer verbunden hätte. Ein grosser schwarzer Umriss schwebte in diesem Moment an ihr und Draco vorbei, und sie fühlten wie sie in die Luft gehoben wurden. Auf dem Weg nach oben schlugen sie an das schwarze Ding und spürten das Holz.  
  
„Ein Schiff!"flüsterte Hermione leise.  
  
Draco hielt sie inzwischen um die Taille fest. „Aber für uns oder gegen uns? Oder ist es ein ganz neuer Feind?"  
  
In diesem Moment packten sie starke Arme und hievten sie über die Reling. Der Nebel war nicht so dick an Bord, aber man konnte trotzdem nicht mehr sehen als Umrisse und Schatten. Einer dieser Schatten sass gerade vor ihnen und redete.  
  
„Seid ruhig, Leute."Die Stimme war männlich. Er flüsterte den Befehl sehr undeutlich, mit einem starken Akzent. „Wir ziehen gerade den ganzen Rest der Phönix-Agenden an Bord. Bleibt hier bei der Reling, bis jemand kommt und euch unter Deck holt, und kommt nicht in den Weg der Mannschaft, savvy?"Die Person verschwand im Nebel, zwei sehr verwirrte Leute zurücklassend.  
  
Es ging nicht lange, bis eine andere Figur auf sie zukam und sich vor ihnen auf ihre Fersen setzte. „Hier, bitte."sagte eine weibliche Stimme, als sie ihnen eine warme Decke gab. „Wir haben gerade Nachricht von der Stormeagle erhalten. Sie haben den Rest von euch Phönixen aufgegabelt, und wir haben die Segel nach Hogwarts gesetzt. Wir werden in einigen Stunden da sein. Und der Capt'n hebt den Nebel, sobald wir auf dem Gelände sind, auf."  
  
„Anamaria!"Es war dieselbe Stimme, die Hermione und Draco begrüsst hatte als sie an Bord gezogen worden waren.  
  
Die Frau vor ihnen drehte ihren Kopf. „Ja Jack?!"  
  
„Haste Grün-Auge irgendwo gesehen?"  
  
„Oben im Ausguck als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab. Warum, brauchste ihn?"  
  
„Nein, er is' schon wo ich ihn haben will. Warum nimmst du die zwei da nicht zur Kombüse und gibst ihnen – und den andern – was zu essen?"  
  
„Schon wieder?! Du weisst dass ich Küchendienst hasse! Warum kann's nicht jemand anders machen, wie Grün-Auge?!"  
  
„Weil ich ihn da oben brauche, um zu tun was er am Besten tut. Jetzt weg mit dir!"  
  
Die Frau stöhnte, packte dann Hermione und Draco und zog sie mit ihr hoch. „Folgt mir"sagte sie und begann sie zur Kombüse zu führen. Als sie ankamen, konnten sie einen Blick auf sie werfen. Sie trug die komplette Piraten-Ausrüstung, die Kombüse war altmodisch und andere Phönix-Agenten sassen im Raum herum und sahen allesamt recht perplex drein.  
  
Die Frau drehte sich zu ihnen und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit des ganzen Raums. „Gut. Mein Name is' Anamaria und ich bin hier um euch an Bord der Black Pearl willkommen zu heissen, dem besten Schiff der Karibik. Wir haben die Segel in Richtung Hogwarts gesetzt und sollten in einigen Stunden da sein. Bis dann bleibt hier, damit die Mannschaft nicht die ganze Zeit herumrennen muss um euch einzusammeln. Ich schlage vor ihr macht's euch bequem Jungs und Mädels, und ich mach euch mal was zu essen."  
  
Hermione und Draco setzten sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und mit der Tür im Blickfeld. Hermione lehnte ihren müden Kopf an Draco's Schulter an, und er legte einen Arm um sie. Sie hatten unter Belagerung gestanden und hatten seit einer Woche gekämpft, bevor das heute passiert war, und hatten sehr wenig geschlafen. Ihre Absicht die Tür im Auge zu behalten half nicht viel, da sie beide innerhalb weniger Minuten einschliefen.  
  
-------.-------  
  
„Hogwarts ho!"schrie Harry runter, mit einem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Die Götter wussten, wie sehr er den Anblick, die Geräusche und das Gefühl von alter Magie das vom Schloss selber ausging, vermisst hatte. Er schmunzelte als er das Durcheinander und Gefluche von unten hörte. Der Nebel, der die beiden Schiffe umgab, endete einige Zentimeter unter dem Ausguck, sodass der Ausguck fähig war die unten zu warnen falls etwas im Weg sein sollte. Kein Wunder konnte die Mannschaft nichts sehen, sie konnten ja einander kaum sehen.  
  
Er seufzte und entspannte sich als sie auf Hogwarts-Gelände kamen und zum Schloss segelten. Die Vordertüren öffneten sich und heraus kamen dutzende von Zauberern und Hexen, angeführt von Albus Dumbledore, der gleich an seinem silbernen Bart erkennbar war, und Hagrid weil er so gross war. Ein rotes Etwas vom Schloss flog auf sie zu und Harry grinste als er Fawkes erkannte.  
  
„Hallo dir auch"sagte er und streichelte den Vogel. Fawkes strich seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Hand bevor er zu Dumbledore zurückflog.  
  
Harry packte ein Seil und schwang sich runter aufs Deck, wo er half das Ankern der Pearl vorzubereiten, wenn sie erst mal da waren. Jack benutzte schon seine Kontrolle über die Luft um die Phönix-Agenten hochzuheben und sie auf den Boden neben den Nebel hinunterzulassen. Es gab viel erfreutes Gelächter und Rufe als die Geretteten vom Hogwarts Willkommens-Komitee begrüsst wurden.  
  
Der Nebel begann dünner zu werden, und am Ende verschwand er, sodass die Zauberer und Hexen die Black Pearl und die Stormeagle in ihrer ganzen Grösse und Pracht sehen konnten.  
  
„Lasst den Anker los!"befahl Jack. Es geschah schnell und wurde auf der Stormeagle wiederholt.  
  
Dumbledore war mit Snape, McGonagall und einigen anderen zur Pearl gekommen und sah zu ihnen auf. „Äh, entschuldigen sie Kapitän!"sagte der alte Direktor. Er war offensichtlich nicht sicher, was er aus der Situation machen sollte.  
  
Jack sprang auf die Reling und packte ein Seil. „Aye?"er sah zum alten Zauberer hinab. „Ich nehme an, sie sind Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
„Der bin ich, und wer sind sie?"  
  
„Capt'n Jack Sparrow."Antwortete Jack und sprang hinunter. „Erfreut sie kennenzulernen. Grün-Auge hat uns viel von ihnen und ihrer Schule erzählt."  
  
„Grün-Auge?"forschte Dumbledore mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue nach.  
  
„Aye, Grün-Auge."Jack sah nochmals auf. „'Ey, Ana!"  
  
„Was Jack?"die Frau streckte den Kopf über die Reling. „Was is' jetzt wieder?"  
  
„Hol Grün-Auge, einige Leute wolln ihn sehen!"  
  
„Aye, kommt sofort!"grinste Anamaria und eine Sekunde später flog ein junger Mann über die Reling. „Hier kommt er!"  
  
Der junge Mann landete auf seinem Hintern und sah böse zu der Frau hinauf. „Ich bring dich um sobald ich wieder an Bord bin, du verdammte Schurkin!" Die Frau grinste nur und verschwand. Der junge Mann stöhnte als er aufstand und massierte sein Hinterteil. „Verdammte Frau. Gut Jack, was willste?"  
  
„Einige Leute wollen dich treffen."Jack nickte zum Direktor und den anderen.  
  
Harry drehte sich um und grinste als er sah wie die Leute nach Luft schnappten. „Hallo Leute. 's is' gut wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."  
  
„A-Albus, i-ist das...?"flüsterte McGonagall und blinzelte.  
  
„Es kann nicht sein!"Remus ging rüber zu dem jungen Mann. „Ist es...?"  
  
Harry grinste und ahmte eine Verbeugung. „Wen sonst habt ihr erwartet?" Albus blinzelte in Schock und Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Muss ich es für euch buchstabieren? Ich bin's! Harry Potter-Sparrow is' zurück in Hogwarts!"  
  
„Aber-aber..."murmelte Flitwick und zeigte auf die zwei Schiffe. „Was... wie... warum... oh mein..."  
  
„'s is' eine ziemlich lange Geschichte."meldete sich Jack. „Habt ihr Zeit sie zu hören?"  
  
„Definitiv!"sagte Albus und fing an zu grinsen. „Wo sollen wir reden, in Hogwarts oder auf eurem Schiff?"  
  
Harry und Jack tauschten Blicke. „Auf dem Schiff."sagten sie gleichzeitig, und die anderen Leute blinzelten nur.  
  
Hermione und Draco, mit einigen anderen die Harry in der Schule gekannt hatten, gingen nach vorne. Hermione hielt vor Harry an. Anamaria und Gibbs beobachteten sie von der Pearl aus.  
  
„Hermione!"grinste Harry und warf seine Arme auseinander, eine Umarmung erwartend, aber sie ohrfeigte ihn. Kräftig. Sein Kopf flog zurück, die Kügelchen und Amulette in seinen Haaren klirrten. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich den verdient habe."murmelte Harry, und Anamaria begann zu grinsen. Er drehte sich zurück zu der jungen Frau, nur um von Draco eine Faust ins Gesicht zu kriegen. „Den könnte ich verdient haben."  
  
„Du nimmst meine berüchtigten Sätze ins Maul, Welpe!"rief Jack aus und Anamaria und Gibbs begannen zu lachen. Harry blinzelte ihnen zu, sah Jack an, und begann selbst zu lachen.  
  
In der grossen Gruppe von Hexen und Zauberern wurden Blicke getauscht und Schultern gezuckt. Piraten waren komisch.

-------.--------

Seht ihr den kleinen Knopf da unten? :-)


	11. Kapitel 10

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Also denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich die Geschichte nicht ändern kann. Aber ich bin sehr froh über Tipps, also reviewt weiter.

**Kapitel 10  
**  
Als Harry und die anderen drei endlich aufgehört hatten zu lachen, drehte er sich zu Hermione und grinste. „Wundervoll, dich zu sehen Hermy. Allerdings seh' ich, dass du nicht allzu glücklich bist, mich zu sehen, also komm ich zurück wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Anamaria, Seil bitte!"  
  
„Kommt gleich Harry!"antwortete die Frau und verschwand. Eine Sekunde später wurden zwei Seile hinuntergeworfen und Harry und Jack packten je eines und begannen raufzuklettern. Sie kletterten schneller als je einer der Zuschauer erwartet hätte und nach Sekunden waren sie schon über der Reling.  
  
„Eine Minute, Direktor!"sagte Jack zu Dumbledore. „Wir lassen was runter um sie an Bord der Pearl zu bringen."Er drehte sich zu Harry. „Geh rüber auf die Stormeagle und bring die Turners her. Sie sollten beim Treffen dabei sein."  
  
„Aye Capt'n."nickte Harry, bevor er davonrannte, aus der Sicht der Leute am Boden.  
  
Genau wie Jack gesagt hatte, wurde eine Planke zu Boden gelassen. Dumbledore stieg hinauf und wurde an Bord gezogen, dann folgten McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Draco und Remus. Sie gingen gerade zur Kapitänskabine als sie Harry entdeckten. Er rannte gerade übers Deck des anderen Schiffs, dann sprang er vom einen auf das andere.  
  
„Sie kommen so schnell sie können. Fünf Minuten oder so sagt Elizabeth." sagte er zu Jack. „Du weisst wo du mich findest wenn du mich brauchst."  
  
Jack packte den jungen Mann, als der versuchte sich davonzustehlen, und drehte ihn wieder herum. „Du gehst nirgendwohin, ausser in diese Kabine Welpe. Du musst bei diesem Treffen dabei sein um den Leuten einiges zu erklären. Sie sind deine Freunde."  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Du hast nur Angst mit einem Haufen Zauberern allein zu sein."  
  
„Machste dich gerade über deinen Capt'n lustig?"  
  
„'türlich. Jack, wir reden grade von mir."Harry sah die Gruppe von Phönixen an und grinste wieder. „Er is' ein Eunuch."sagte er in einem gekünstelten Flüstern und erhielt einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Jack.  
  
„Du hast dir grade eine lange Zeit im Küchendienst verdient."knurrte der Piratenkapitän. „Und du hast schon wieder einen meiner Sprüche gestohlen."  
  
„Was kann ich sagen? 's is' der Sparrow-Charme."Harry zuckte die Schultern.  
  
Hermione sah von einem Mann zum anderen als sie sich fröhlich zankten, und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie sah Harry an, ihre Augen bitteten um etwas. „Du hast dich verändert Harry. Wo ist der Harry den wir kannten und liebten? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Harry verlor all seine Heiterkeit und Vortäuschung und starrte sie an. „Das Leben is' nichts, was man zu einfach nehmen sollte, aber ich hab den Verdacht, du weisst das schon. Allerdings, wenn du die Person, die ich geworden bin nicht akzeptieren kannst, geh ich zurück in die Karibik und lass euch allein gegen Voldemort ankommen."Er drehte sich um und sah Jack an. „Ich werde ein Boot dazu brauchen, ein Zauber oder Zeitumkehrer sollte auch funktionieren."  
  
„Wenn du zurückgehst, gehn wir auch."sagte Anamaria im Vorbeigehen. „Das hier is' nicht unser Bier ohne dich. Ausserdem biste Familie."  
  
„Das is' rührend Ana."grinste Harry wieder und überraschte die Phönix- Agenten wieder einmal mit seiner Launigkeit. „Aber nicht genug um dich aus den Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, die du hast weil du mich vom Schiff geworfen hast."  
  
„Ha, versuchs und stirb dabei!"  
  
„Willste drauf wetten?"  
  
„Keine Wetten an Bord!"warf Jack ein, aber er grinste. „Ah, hier sind die Turners. Kommt mit Leute, du auch Harry."  
  
„Danke, dass du mich da rausholen wolltest Ana."sagte Harry zu der Frau, bevor er neben allen durch in die Kabine marschierte. Die anderen folgten ihm bald und Jack schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.  
  
„Raus aus meinem Stuhl!"befahl der Pirat und Harry murmelte etwas, das ihm noch eine Ohrfeige einbrockte. „Vorsicht Junge, wir haben Gäste."  
  
Die grünen Augen rollten gegen den Himmel, aber er platzierte sich wie üblich an der Tür und hörte zu, wie Jack die ganze Situation erklärte. Harry sah alle genau an und merkte sich die kleinsten Veränderungen. Was ihn am meisten überraschte war, dass Ron nicht da war und dafür Draco. Er bemerkte auch das Holzbein, das der Slytherin trug und grinste amüsiert. Die anderen waren nicht viel älter geworden und hatten sich nicht gross verändert, ausser einigen neuen Falten und mehr grauem Haar. Snape sah immer noch aus wie eine saure Fledermaus, auch mit dem grau das sich jetzt in seine schwarzen Haare mischte. McGonagall sah sich die ganze Zeit nervös um und ihre Augen flogen immer wieder zur Tür und zu ihm. Remus und Albus hörten ruhig zu was Jack zu sagen hatte. Die Turners redeten leise in einer Ecke, und Draco und Hermione sahen zwischen Harry, den Turners und Jack hin und her.  
  
Die Geschichte dauerte den ganzen Morgen über und am Ende kam Anamaria in die Kabine, mit einem Tablett voller Früchte.  
  
„Hier bitte, Leute. Was um eure Bäuche ruhig zu stellen. Oh, und Jack. Wo essen wir heute zu Abend? In Hogwarts oder hier?"  
  
„Ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen, dass sie in Hogwarts dinieren."meldete sich Dumbledore. „Ich bin wirklich sehr interessiert, mehr von ihren Unternehmungen zu hören, Kapitän Sparrow, und über Harrys Abenteuer im 17. Jahrhundert zu erfahren wäre auch nett."  
  
„Da haste deine Antwort Ana."grinste Jack.  
  
Die Frau nickte. „Aye, ich hab schon viel von den Hogwartsfestessen gehört, von Harry. Sie sollen ja sehr gut sein."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und richtete seine Augen auf die Zauberer. „Irgendwas das in den letzten zehn Jahren passiert ist, und ich wissen sollte?"  
  
„Es gibt da einige Sachen Harry."Remus sprach zum ersten Mal seit er auf dem Schiff war. „Ron ist auf die andere Seite übergegangen. Draco war unser Spion für eine Weile nachdem Severus entdeckt wurde, und die Schule wurde abgebrochen als der Krieg wirklich losgegangen war."  
  
„Was is' mit Fudge und dem Ministerium?"fragte Jack.  
  
„Fudge ist immer noch so dickköpfig wie immer, obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe woher du von ihm weisst. Ich bezweifle stark, dass Harry über diesen Dummkopf reden würde."höhnte Snape.  
  
„Für dich heisst das Potter-Sparrow, Snapey."Harry grinste über den bösen Blick den er erhielt.  
  
„Und diese Auroren von euch?"meldete sich Elizabeth und nahm Jacqueline auf ihren Schoss. „Was ist mit ihnen?"  
  
„Sie tun ihr Bestes, aber jeden Tag gibt es weniger und weniger von ihnen." McGonagall seufzte. „Es ist da etwas Neues das sie umbringt, schneller als sie blinzeln können, und wir haben nicht eine Spur was es sein könnte."  
  
„Deine alte Mannschaft, Jack. Sie halten sich warm, nicht?"  
  
„Tatsächlich, das is' interessant. Aber ich frag mich, was Voldemort ihnen versprochen hat um sich ihrer Loyalität sicher zu sein."  
  
„Worüber redet ihr beiden denn?"fragte Draco und Jack musste die ganze Geschichte über das verfluchte Gold von Cortez, dem Affen und dem Mondlicht- Zeug erzählen, aber liess die Tatsache aus, dass sie selber auch unter diesem Fluch standen. „Das macht es wirklich interessanter."pflichtete der blonde Mann am Ende bei.  
  
„Und das is' der Hauptgrund, warum der Rest von uns Piraten hier is', Direktor."sagte Jack. „Wir wollen nicht in eurem Zaubererkrieg mitmischen, nur diese Skelette ein für allemal loswerden."  
  
„Ich verstehe, Kapitän Sparrow."antwortete Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und ich werde versuchen, sie und ihre Piraten aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten."  
  
„Gut, wenn das jetzt geregelt is', wie wär's jetzt mit diesem Fest. Wann sollen wir kommen?"  
  
„Um die sechs, glaube ich."  
  
Jack grinste und stand auf. „Wir werden da sein."  
  
-------.-------  
  
Hermione sah von einem Fenster aus zu, wie Harry und der Rest der Mannschaft der Black Pearl schnell und genau arbeiteten. Jeder an Bord kannte seine Aufgaben und sie wurden ohne gross zu meckern gemacht. Jack stand am Steuer und schrie Befehle durch die Luft während die Mannschaft arbeitete.  
  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf Harry. Sie erkannte ihn gar nicht mehr. Er war nicht der süsse unsichere Junge, den sie wie einen Bruder geliebt hatte, er war ein Pirat. Ein plündernder, betrügender, stehlender Mörder, etwas das sie nicht glauben konnte. Aber dann, sie hatte auch nicht geglaubt, dass Ron auf die Dunkle Seite wechseln würde. Sie seufzte und wandte sich wieder dem Buch zu, das sie durchsah, aber sie las nur dieselbe Zeile wieder und wieder.  
  
Harrys Veränderung hatte nicht nur schlechte Seiten, gab sie zu. Er war unbekümmerter, und sie konnte die Liebe für das Meer und die Freiheit in seinen Augen sehen, die Black Pearl war mehr sein Zuhause als Hogwarts je gewesen war, sie wusste das jetzt. Und doch wollte sie ihren Harry zurück, derjenige der ihre Hilfe gebraucht hatte um neue Geheimnisse aufzulösen. Dieser Harry sah nicht aus, als ob er etwas ausser einem Boot und dem Meer brauchen würde. Genau wie Jack Sparrow. Derselbe Blick, dieselbe Art zu Gehen, dieselbe Art zu Reden, dieselben Gesten, alles genau gleich.  
  
Wieder zwang sie ihre Augen zum Buch auf dem Tisch vor ihr zurückzukehren. Sie konnte sich später über diese neuen Gefühle und Gedanken in ihrem Kopf Sorgen machen, jetzt musste sie herausfinden, was es mit diesem Nebelzauber auf sich hatte. Das war, wie sie annahm, was Jack benutzte um die beiden Schiffe zu verstecken, aber sein Nebel war viel, viel dicker gewesen als das Buch ihn beschrieb.  
  
„Schwierigkeiten dich zu konzentrieren?"ertönte Draco's Stimme von hinter ihr.  
  
Sie erschrak nicht mehr wenn er das tat. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt.  
  
Sie nickte. „Ich kann diese Piraten nicht aus meinem Kopf kriegen."  
  
„Ich auch nicht, vor allem Potter. Er hat sich mächtig verändert, seit wir unsere kindischen Kämpfe in der Schule hatten. Damals, wenn wir uns ansahen, wusste ich dass wir ebenbürtig waren. Und jetzt..."Draco schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr hin.  
  
„Jetzt was?"fragte Hermione und sah auf zu ihm.  
  
„Jetzt kann ich mich nicht entscheiden wo er steht. Ich sehe in an und sehe einen halbbetrunkenen Mann mit dieser Art zu gehen und seiner undeutlichen Sprechweise, aber andererseits weiss ich dass er mich mit geschlossenen Augen schlagen könnte falls ich ihn herausfordere – und nicht wegen meinem Holzbein, sondern weil er gut ist. Es ist eine gute Täuschung, die Leute unterschätzen ihn so und das gibt ihm die Oberhand."  
  
„Immer denkst du wie ein Slytherin, nicht wahr?"Hermione lächelte und drückte seine Hand.  
  
Er drückte zurück. „Was hast du erwartet? So, wie wär's wenn wir etwas Arbeit erledigen würden?"  
  
Hermione grinste und nickte. Diesmal schaffte sie es alle Gedanken an Harry, den Krieg und an die Piraten aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf ihre Arbeit. Draco sah sie für einen Moment an, bevor er sich an seine eigene machte. Hermione die Forscherin war wieder auf Kurs, und Gott helfe jeder Herausforderung die auftauchte wenn sie in dieser Laune war.


	12. Kapitel 11

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Also denkt beim Reviewen daran, dass ich die Geschichte nicht ändern kann. Aber ich bin sehr froh über Tipps, also reviewt weiter.

**Kapitel 11  
**  
Harry, der fast zwölf Jahre mit den Piraten gelebt und ihre Gewohnheiten angenommen hatte, hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen, einen einzelnen Tisch für die beiden Mannschaften aufzustellen. Und er hatte Recht gehabt. Als die Männer das Essen auf dem Tisch, der für sie reserviert war, gesehen hatten, hatten sie sich wie ein Rudel Wölfe darauf gestürzt, und bessere Manieren hatten sie auch nicht. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte mit, allerdings ass er schöner als sie und benutzte sogar Messer und Gabel. Dumbledore und die anderen starrten sie für etwa eine Minute an, bevor sie versuchten zu ihren eigenen Nachtessen zurückzukehren. Elizabeth, Will und Jacqueline sassen mit den Zauberern und beachteten die Piratenart zu essen gar nicht.  
  
Nach dem Essen entschieden die Piraten, das Schloss auszukundschaften und Harry musste mit den anderen Zauberern und Hexen herumrennen, um sie vor Trick-Treppentritten und anderen Sachen zu retten.  
  
„Das is' interessant."murmelte Jack, als er vor dem Fast-Kopflosen Nick stand. Er streckte seine Hand gerade durch den Geist.  
  
Der Fast-Kopflose Nick sah ihn böse an und befreite sich. „Lassen Sie ihre Hände bei sich, Mr Sparrow."  
  
Anamaria war von den sich bewegenden Bildern ganz eingenommen und verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, mit Sir Cadogan zu plaudern. Gibbs hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Trelawney zu begegnen – die übrigens ihren Turm verlassen hatte – und es wurde ihm gerade seine Zukunft vorausgesagt. Elizabeth war unglücklich genug gewesen, auf Binns zu treffen und hörte ihm höflich zu, während sie versuchte, ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Jacqueline sass auf Will's Schoss und wurde von einigen Hexen unterhalten, die Schmetterlinge und andere Tiere heraufbeschworen und sie zum Leben erweckten.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. Er stand in einer Ecke und beobachtete alles ruhig. Dumbledore und Jack schienen Spass zu haben, Anamaria hatte sich von den sich bewegenden Bildern getrennt und nervte Snape, Gibbs sah sehr ängstlich aus, und die anderen hatten im Allgemeinen viel Spass.  
  
Bootstrap kam zu ihm und grinste auch. „Deine Zaubererwelt is' schon was, Harry."  
  
„Sie isses, nicht wahr."Harry entdeckte jemanden, der auf sie zu kam und nickte. Bootstrap drehte sich um und seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. „Firenze, gut dich wiederzusehen."  
  
„Dich auch, Harry Potter-Sparrow."antwortete der Zentaur. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich das nicht in den Sternen vorausgesehen habe. Dass du ein Pirat wirst – und in der Zeit zurückgehst – war völlig neu für mich."  
  
„Harry grinste. „Ich bezweifle kaum, dass irgendjemand was voraussehen könnte in dem Jack mitmischt."  
  
„Das könnte richtig sein. Ich habe den exzentrischen Kapitän vor einer Minute getroffen. Er ähnelt dem Direktor."  
  
„Lass ihn das nur nicht hören, er is' stolz darauf, einmalig zu sein."warf Bootstrap, der seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte, ein. „Mein Name is' William Turner, Will's Vater. Man nennt mich Bootstrap um uns nicht zu verwechseln."  
  
Firenze lächelte und sein Schwanz bewegte sich, was zeigte dass er es witzig fand. „Dann werde ich dich auch Bootstrap nennen."  
  
-------.-------  
  
„Dies sind eure Zimmer für die Nacht, Gentlemen und Ladys."sagte Dumbledore und führte die zwei Mannschaften in einen enorm grossen Gemeinschaftsraum. Überall führten darin Gänge zu Schlafzimmern. „Ich fürchte, es wird etwas eng sein."  
  
„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Direktor."sagte Jack während er sich umsah. „Wir sind nicht an viel Platz gewöhnt."  
  
„Gut, aber ihr beiden."Dumbledore zeigte auf Harry und Jack. „erhaltet eure eigenen Zimmer auf der anderen Seite des Gangs."  
  
„Nein, danke, geben sie die besser den Turners."antwortete Jack und liess sich in einen Stuhl fallen. „Ich bleib hier."  
  
„Ich bleib auch bei der Mannschaft."grinste Harry und winkte kurz mit der Hand. Einen Moment später erschien ein Feuer im Kamin. Keiner der beiden Mannschaften erschrak, sie hatten sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.  
  
Dumbledore sah sie beide an und seufzte. „Gut, dann werde ich euch für die Nacht allein lassen."Er ging, und die anderen Lehrer und Phönix-Agenten folgten ihm. „Gute Nacht."sagte der alte Zauberer, bevor er die Tür schloss.  
  
„Harry, mach deinen Job."  
  
Harry grinste Jack an und begann, den Raum nach Zaubern abzusuchen. Sie waren überall, aber er konzentrierte sich auf die Tür. Und genau wie Jack gedacht hatte, hatte Dumbledore einige Verschliess-Zauber an der Tür angebracht, um sie im Zimmer zu behalten. „Du hattest recht, wie immer Jack. Aber es is' nichts, wogegen wir nichts tun könnten."  
  
„Also worauf wartest du, Welpe? Bring uns hier raus!"  
  
„Aye, aye Capt'n!"Harry salutierte und begann zu arbeiten.  
  
Die Phönixe würden bald erfahren, wie schwierig es sein konnte, einen Piraten einzusperren.  
  
-------.-------  
  
Die Piraten verteilten sich über ganz Hogwarts. Dank dem Wissens- Übertragungs-Zauber, den Harry gemacht hatte, kannten sie alle Hogwarts genauestens, etwas, das sie 'vergessen' hatten, Dumbledore und allen anderen zu sagen. Es gab einige Dinge, die sie über die Politik und den Krieg in dieser Zeit herausfinden mussten, da Harry sie schon gewarnt hatte dass niemand davon sprechen würde solange sie in einem Raum waren. Seine Aussage wurde bewiesen, als Dumbledore sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlossen hatte.  
  
Jack folgte Harry durch die Korridore und zum Raum der Wünsche. Von da aus könnten sie alle ausspionieren, aus dem ganzen Schloss – oder zumindest hoffte er, dass sie es könnten.  
  
„Wo is' denn dein verdammter Raum?"flüsterte Jack und sah sich um. Sie waren schon zweimal fast in Peeves und Filch gerannt.  
  
„Geduld Jack, er wird auftauchen wenn wir ihn brauchen."antwortete Harry und fuhr fort, mit den Händen die Wände abzutasten.  
  
„Wir brauchen ihn verdammt noch mal jetzt!"knurrte der Piratenkapitän und erschrak als plötzlich eine Tür rechts von ihm erschien. „Das is' interessant."  
  
Harry grinste. „Komm und lass uns nachsehen, ob's funktioniert hat."  
  
Sie betraten den Raum und Harry grinste als Jack nur vor sich hinstarrte. Die Wände waren zu grossen Fernsehbildschirmen geworden und sie sahen in einen Raum, der mit vielen Leuten gefüllt war. Sie erkannten Dumbledore am Kopf des Tisches mit Hermione, Draco, Snape, McGonagall und einigen anderen die sie diesen Abend getroffen hatten.  
  
„Das sollte interessant werden."sagte Harry und er und Jack machten es sich bequem um die Show zu geniessen.  
  
Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände und der Raum, den sie beobachteten wurde sofort ruhig. „Ich wage zu sagen, dass wir in eine 'etwas andere' Situation gekommen sind. Und ich beziehe mich auf die Piraten, die gerade im dritten Stock schlafen."  
  
Harry und Jack grinsten. Wie falsch der alte Zauberer lag.  
  
„Gut, sie sind hier um uns mit diesen untoten Piraten zu helfen und diesem Aztekengold von dem sie sprachen."murmelte Snape. „Aber ich traue ihnen trotzdem nicht."  
  
„Ich auch nicht."meldete sich Lavender. „Ich schwöre, dass ich meinen Diamantenring heute angezogen habe, aber jetzt ist er weg!"  
  
„Du hast ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht angezogen, oder du hast ihn im Kampf verloren."argumentierte Hermione. „Auch wenn sie Piraten sind, heisst das nicht, dass sie alles stehlen das scheint und glitzert."  
  
Wieder tauschten Harry und Jack amüsierte Blicke. Hermione wäre enttäuscht wenn sie die Wahrheit über Piraten herausfinden würde.  
  
„Wenn wir ihnen vertrauen."begann Neville. „Warum schliesst ihr sie dann ein?"  
  
„Guter Junge, das ist was, das ich auch gern wissen würde."sagte Jack.  
  
„Wir mögen ihnen zwar trauen, aber nicht zu viel. Wir reden hier, trotz allem, von Piraten."Dumbledore seufzte. „Und Harry ist einer von ihnen geworden. Ich weiss nicht wo wir mit ihm stehen, aber er nimmt sicher keine Befehle von uns oder dem Minister entgegen."  
  
„Ach ja, gut dass du mich daran erinnerst Albus."  
  
„Das is' Arthur Weasley."flüsterte Harry Jack zu. „Er war nicht beim Abendessen. Er arbeitet beim Zaubereiministerium."  
  
„Die Nachricht, dass die Piraten hier sind ist bis zum Minister durchgedrungen, und er kommt morgen nach Hogwarts."Mr Weasley seufzte. „Ich denke, er wird versuchen sie zu seinen Marionetten zu machen. Allerdings, nachdem was ich von euch über sie gehört habe, bezweifle ich stark dass er das schaffen wird. Und falls das passiert, wird er sie entweder nach Azkaban werfen oder sie hinrichten lassen, dafür dass sie Diebe, Lügner, Mörder und böse Bastarde sind, auf demselben Level wie die Todesser."  
  
„So wie sich diese beiden Mannschaften benommen haben, bezweifle ich dass er auch nur das schaffen wird."sagte Draco leise zu Hermione, die grinste.  
  
„Ernsthaft jetzt, lassen wir sie so gekleidet herumlaufen, und lassen wir sie kommen und gehen wie sie wollen?"fragte Fleur Delacour. Harry bemerkte, dass sie ihren französischen Akzent über die Jahre völlig verloren hatte, allerdings rollte sie die 'r's immer noch.  
  
„Ich weiss es nicht."antwortete Dumbledore. „Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt müssen wir uns auf Voldemort konzentrieren. Severus, Draco, haben euch eure Kontakte in letzter Zeit etwas mitgeteilt?"  
  
„Nichts seit letzter Woche."antwortete Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe seit der letzten Nachricht nichts von dem Jungen gehört, ich beginne mir Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Und er war erst achtzehn."  
  
„Ist."sagte Hermione entschlossen. „Er ist achtzehn."Draco lächelte sie dankbar an und drückte ihre Hand.  
  
„Arabella, was ist mit den Muggeln?"  
  
„Arabella Figg."sagte Harry zu Jack. „Sie ist ein Squib, sie war mal mein Babysitter."  
  
„Sie beginnen zu bemerken, dass etwas gleich unter ihrer Nase im Busch ist. Die NASA und der amerikanische und russische Geheimdienst benutzen ihre Satelliten und bewachen so die Plätze, wo die Schlachten gegen Voldemort stattgefunden haben. Sie kommen näher Albus."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. „Wir müssen bald etwas gegen diese Satelliten tun."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und liess den Raum verschwinden. Nichts Interessantes war da herauszufinden, nur Nummern und andere Dinge die sie nicht gebrauchen konnten. Er und Jack verliessen den Raum und gingen zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
„Also wollen sie anständige Leute aus uns machen, was? Gut, sollen sie's probieren."Jack grinste. „Das wird lustig."  
  
Harry lächelte und seine grünen Augen leuchteten. „Ich kann mir dich nicht in Umhängen oder modernen Kleidern vorstellen."  
  
„Oder Anamaria in einem dieser Umhänge."  
  
„Gibbs in sauberen Kleidern."  
  
„Was lacht ihr da?"fragte Anamaria als sie in den Raum kamen.  
  
„Nichts."antworteten beide gleichzeitig.  
  
Die Frau hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr seid unmöglich."  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend und gähnte. „Wie wär's wenn wir ins Bett gehen würden?"  
  
„Tönt wunderbar. Morgen wird ein harter Tag, wenn wir Fudge treffen und ihre Pläne, uns Manieren beizubringen zerschlagen müssen."  
  
„Was is' mit den Zaubern an der Tür?"  
  
„Ich mach sie wieder rauf, sobald der Letzte zurückkommt, und hier kommt er. War langsam Zeit Gibbs!"grinste Harry.  
  
Der ältere Mann knurrte und stapfte neben ihnen durch, zu seinem Zimmer. „Halt den Mund Grün-Auge!"hörten sie bevor die Tür zuging.  
  
„Was is' mit dem los?"fragte Harry.  
  
Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Gute Nacht."  
  
„Gute Nacht, Capt'n."  
  
„Süsse Träume Jack!"rief Harry hinter ihm her und begann, an den Zaubern an der Tür zu arbeiten. „Gehst du nicht ins Bett Ana?"  
  
Sie grinste. „Nicht bevor du mir nicht diese Schulhymne beibringst. Ich will sie Cottons Papagei beibringen, um Jack zu nerven wenn wir wieder auf der Pearl sind."  
  
„Oh, komm schon. Er hat dein Haar nur neon-blau gefärbt. Ich kann dein Problem nicht sehen."  
  
„Du warst nicht derjenige, der Wochenlang so rumlaufen musste."  
  
„Wenn du dich bei ihm entschuldigt hättest..."Harry grinste als er Anamaria knurren, davonstapfen, und das Knallen ihrer zugehenden Tür hörte. Er wurde mit den Zaubern fertig, gab ihnen die gewisse Note von Dumbledore und machte sie genauso stark, dann ging er auch zu Bett.  
  
Morgen würde tatsächlich ein interessanter Tag.


	13. Kapitel 12

A/N: Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von The Red Dragons Order (Userid **144910**)

Ich habe nur die Ehre sie zu übersetzen. Reviews motivieren mich!

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 12  
**  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden Harry und Jack – die sich ein Zimmer teilten – von wütendem Geschrei aus dem ganzen Bereich, den die beiden Mannschaften teilten, geweckt. Sie sprangen auf und packten ihre Kleider, nur um festzustellen, dass sie durch Umhänge ersetzt geworden waren! Sie sahen an sich herunter. Sie hatten in Unterhosen und Shirt geschlafen, sie erwarteten also diese Kleidungsartikel an ihnen, allerdings fanden sie sich anstatt in modernen Pyjamas wieder.  
  
„Was zur Hölle?!"rief Jack wütend aus. Dann bemerkten sie, dass sein Haar von allen Kügelchen befreit und ausserdem sauber war. Sogar seine Zähne waren sauber und leuchteten hell im Morgenlicht. Ihre Waffen waren auch verschwunden.  
  
Harry war im selben Zustand. Sie sahen einander an und beeilten sich, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen, nur um den Rest der beiden Mannschaften ähnlich bekleidet zu sehen. Anamaria sah jeden böse an, der sich getraute ihr Nachthemd mehr als eine Sekunde anzuschauen, Gibbs schnaubte wie ein wütender Stier, die Turners sahen auch sehr unzufrieden aus. Der Rest der Piraten sah einfach nur verdammt wütend aus.  
  
„Was ist hier los?!"wollten Bootstrap und Will gleichzeitig wissen, als sie Harry und Jack entdeckt hatten.  
  
Harry seufzte. „Ich vermute, Fleur hat was damit zu tun."  
  
„Ich will meine Kleider zurück!"schrie Anamaria durch den Raum.  
  
In diesem Moment kamen Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Fleur und einige andere herein und sahen sich verwirrt um.  
  
„Was ist denn das Problem?"fragte Dumbledore.  
  
Harry bahnte sich einen Weg zum Direktor und knurrte. „Ihr solltet besser glücklich sein, dass wir grade keine Waffen haben, oder ihr wärt alle tot gewesen sobald ihr durch diese Tür gegangen seid. Wo sind unsere Kleider?!"  
  
„Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft in diesen Lumpen herumlaufen wollen?!"Fleur sah schon beim Gedanken daran angewidert und geschockt aus.  
  
„Wenn wir schon die Kleider nicht bekommen, wo sind unsere Waffen?" verlangte Elizabeth etwas ruhiger zu wissen, aber alle konnten sehen dass sie auch sauer war. Sie wollte diese modernen Kleider tragen, aber sie wollte diejenige sein, die entschied, wann sie sie tragen wollte!  
  
„Diese rostigen Messer?"fuhr Fleur fort und merkte nicht, dass sie sich auf sehr gefährlichem Gebiet befand. Die anderen merkten es, dank den wütenden Blicken auf den Gesichtern der Piraten und traten einen Schritt zurück. „Meine liebe Frau, das ist ein Zaubererkrieg, was auch heisst, dass es ein Magischer Krieg ist. Diese Sachen hätten euch sowieso nicht gegen einen Todesser geholfen."  
  
Anamaria stapfte nach vorne und sah die französische Veela böse an. „Wenn du mir nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten meine Kleider und meine Waffen zurückgibst, werd ich dir zeigen, warum genau wir Piraten die meist- gefürchteten Leute waren und sind, die je die sieben Weltmeere befahren haben!"  
  
Fleur sah Anamaria von oben bis unten an und schnaubte. „Eine Frau sollte nicht mit Piraten herumhängen."  
  
Das war's. Anamaria hob ihre Hand und schlug der blonden Veela eine Faust ins Gesicht, dann, gerade als Fleur ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, kam Elizabeth und tat es ihr nach. Jacqueline kickte ihr ins Schienbein und stampfte mit dem Fuss auf.  
  
Dumbledore entschied dann einzuschreiten, bevor die Dinge ganz eskalierten. „Stopp, Stopp Ladys! Gut, ich werde die Hauselfen beauftragen, euch eure Kleider und Sachen innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde zurückzubringen. Ich muss euch allerdings bitten, die Umhänge, die ihr heute Morgen in euren Zimmern aufgefunden habt, zu tragen. Denn der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge kommt vor dem Mittagessen auf Besuch."  
  
„Professor."sagte Harry und ging mit den Phönixen auf den Korridor heraus. „Wir sind Piraten, und eins von den Dingen, die Piraten am meisten hassen, is' herumkommandiert zu werden. Sie können schon sehr glücklich sein wenn wir überhaupt auftauchen, ganz zu schweigen davon in Umhängen. Gewöhnt euch dran, dass ihr über uns keine Kontrolle habt und lasst uns in Ruhe."Damit ging er zurück in den Raum und schlug ihnen die Tür ins Gesicht.  
  
„Gut, das verspricht ja ein interessanter Tag zu werden."Snape grinste amüsiert und seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten.  
  
--------.--------  
  
Endlich wieder in ihren eigenen, sauberen, Kleidern, gingen die beiden Mannschaften raus auf ihre Schiffe und weigerten sich, die Zauberer und Hexen auch nur anzusehen, die versuchten mit ihnen zu reden.  
  
Sie waren so in ihre Arbeit auf den Schiffen vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkten, dass Fudge mit einer zehn-Auror starken Eskorte angekommen war. Genauer merkten sie es nicht, bis Fudge versuchte auf die Black Pearl zu kommen und prompt wieder zu Boden geschleudert wurde, dank der Zauber die Harry auf das Schiff gelegt hatte.  
  
„Hey!"schrie Jack zu dem kleinen Mann. „Weisste nicht, dass man den Capt'n fragen muss, bevor man an Bord geht?"  
  
„Wer ist denn der Kapitän?!"fragte Shaklebolt, seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert.  
  
Jack grinste zum Mann hinunter. „Du siehst ihn grade an!"  
  
„Gut dann, Kapitän, erhalten wir die Erlaubnis an Bord zu kommen?!"  
  
„Ich werde drüber nachdenken."Jack verschwand und fand Harry, der gerade den Mast hinaufklettern wollte. „Ich nehm an du hast das gesehen?"  
  
Der grün-äugige junge Mann schmunzelte. „'Türlich hab ich. Eines der lustigeren Dinge die ich je gesehen habe."  
  
„Wem können wir vertrauen und auf wen müssen wir aufpassen?"fragte Jack. „Ana."Er nickte der Frau zu, die wegen dem Morgen immer noch sauer war.  
  
„Kingsley Shaklebolt kannste trauen, er ist der, mit dem du gesprochen hast."antwortete Harry. „Fudge ist der Idiot, der versucht hat, an Bord zu klettern, und diejenige mit dem komischfarbenen Haar ist Nymphadora Tonks. Ihr kannste auch trauen. Sie is' wie ich ein Metamorphmagus, also pass auf."  
  
„Hab ich. Die Anderen weisste nicht?"  
  
„Hab sie nie vorher gesehn. Sie sehen neu aus, vielleicht Schulabgänger." Harry begann, zum Ausguck hinaufzuklettern. „Du weisst wo du mich findest wenn du mich brauchst."  
  
Jack grinste. „'Türlich, 'türlich, Welpe. Lassen wir Fudge ein wenig schwitzen, aye?"  
  
„Aye!"Anamaria grinste bösartig. Der Bastard würde dafür, was ihr heute Morgen passiert war, bezahlen. Sie hatte seitdem sie zehn Jahre alt gewesen und von Zuhause abgehauen war, kein Kleid mehr getragen. Es war alles seine Schuld!"  
  
Der Piratenkapitän grinste und ging zurück an die Reling. Unten starrte Fudge böse zu ihm herauf, während die Auroren das Ganze ziemlich lustig zu finden schienen. „Du hast die Genehmigung, aber ein falscher Schritt und's geht wieder runter. Kapiert?"  
  
„Wie auch immer."knurrte Fudge. „Jetzt holt mich da rauf!"  
  
Jack war nicht beeindruckt und hob eine Augenbraue. „Du bist der Letzte, weil du dem Capt'n widersprochen hast."  
  
„WAS?! Hast du eine Ahnung wer ich bin?!"schrie der Minister.  
  
„Ein dummer, fetter Idiot, der mir auf die Nerven geht?"  
  
Fudge sah aus als würde er gleich explodieren. „Ich schwöre zu Gott, dass ich dich dafür hängen lassen werde, Pirat!"  
  
„Bist nicht der erste, der das sagt."Jack schüttelte den Kopf und benutzte seine Macht über den Wind, um die Gruppe Leute auf das Schiff zu heben, mit Dumbledore, der während der ganzen Show mit stark leuchtenden Augen daneben gestanden hatte. „Willkommen an Bord der Black Pearl!"Jack schwang seine Arme herum, auf das ganze Schiff deutend.  
  
„Das ist kein Schiff, das ist ein leckes kleines Boot."murmelte Fudge hörbar. Die Mannschaft hörte auf zu tun, was sie gerade tat, und starrte überrascht und beunruhigt zwischen Fudge und Jack hin und her.  
  
Jack war ganz ruhig geworden und starrte den kleinen Mann böse an. Seine Hand griff in Richtung Machete, aber bevor er sie ziehen konnte, sprang Harry vor ihn und begann den Piraten zurückzudrängen.  
  
„Komm schon Jack, wenn du nicht aufpasst, endest du im Knast."  
  
„Wenn der Idiot nicht aufpasst, endet er im Knast!"knurrte Jack und griff an.  
  
„Ana! Gibbs! Cotton! Helft mir! Er dreht durch!"Harry hatte Mühe, den Piratenkapitän zurückzuhalten. Die drei Gerufenen kamen mit anderen Mannschaftsmitgliedern angerannt. Zusammen schaffte sie es, Jack lange genug ruhig zu halten dass Harry einen Petrificus Totalus Zauber auf ihn legen konnte. „Sorry deswegen Jack, aber du kannst nicht einfach den Minister attackieren. Oder jedenfalls noch nicht."sagte Harry zu ihm. „Bringt ihn in seine Kabine."  
  
„Dieser Mann hat ein psychisches Problem."verkündete Fudge.  
  
Harry wirbelte herum und packte den Minister am Kragen, bevor die Auroren auch nur blinzeln konnten. „Pass auf dein Maul auf Fudge. Du bist auf unserem Territorium, und wir legen die Regeln fest. Noch ein falscher Spruch von dir, und du wanderst in den Knast."zischte er. „Ich beginne mir schon zu wünschen, dass ich Jack nicht aufgehalten hätte."Er liess den Mann wieder fallen und richtete sich auf. „Ana, hab ein scharfes Auge auf Jack. Er hat's schon Mal geschafft, sich aus der Ganzkörperlähmung zu befreien."  
  
„Hast Recht, Grün-Auge."antwortete sie. „Aber was wenn er's schafft?"  
  
„Bringt ihn in die Kombüse. Ich bleibe hier mit diesem..."er deutete zu Fudge. „Haiköder hier und seinem Gefolge, und versuche etwas herauszuarbeiten. Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass ich Erfolg haben werde."  
  
„Du solltest Elizabeth fragen obse kommt."warf Gibbs ein, als er aus der Kapitänskabine kam. „Sie is' an solche Dinge gewöhnt, mit ihrem Vater."  
  
Harry nickte. „Gute Idee. Dir macht's nichts aus, rüber auf die Stormeagle zu gehen und sie zu holen? Vielleicht fragst du Bootstrap auch?"Gibbs nickte, schwang sich schnell rüber auf das andere Schiff und schrie nach Elizabeth und Bootstrap. Anamaria nickte Harry zu und verschwand in der Kapitänskabine. Endlich wandte sich Harry wieder an Fudge und die Auroren. Kingsley und Tonks hatten die Zeit ihres Lebens. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Die jüngeren Auroren sahen etwas unsicher drein, lächelten aber trotzdem amüsiert wenn Fudge nicht hinsah. Dumbledore's leuchtende Augen waren das einzige an ihm, das verriet wie lustig er die Situation fand. Fudge allerdings hatte sich aufgebläht wie ein Frosch, da er nicht daran gewöhnt war, solange ignoriert zu werden.  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Folgt mir."sagte er und führte sie unter Deck in die Kombüse. Da sass Jacqueline und las ein Donald Duck, das ihr Harry heraufbeschworen hatte. „Jack, meist du, du kannst uns für eine Weile alleinlassen Mädel?"  
  
Sie sah auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick von Fudge. „Das ist Fudge, nicht wahr? Nein, ich denke, ich bleibe hier. Das ist der einzige Platz auf diesem Schiff, wo ich dieses.... Magazin, nicht wahr? in Frieden lesen kann.  
  
„Ja, Magazin, aber du wirst nicht viel Frieden haben wenn wir hier sind."  
  
„Auch gut, ich wollte dich umarmen. Ich hatte einen Albtraum und ich will nicht allein sein."Jacqueline kletterte auf Harrys Schoss als er sich gesetzt hatte, und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Sie war wirklich eine gute kleine Schauspielerin.  
  
Dumbledores Schnurrbart zuckte und Kingsley hustete. Fudge sah noch wütender aus, als ihn sogar ein kleines Mädchen verarschte.  
  
„Was wollt ihr? Warum seid ihr hier?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Lass uns das auf die einfache Tour machen, Potter."knurrte Fudge und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry. „Das ist ein Befehl, kein Vorschlag, also denk darüber nach bevor du antwortest."  
  
„Und was soll dieser Befehl sein?"Harry gab vor, interessiert zu sein.  
  
„Ihr zieht in den Krieg, tut was ich sage und niemand wird verletzt."  
  
„Wir sind schon im Krieg, Fudge. Die beiden Mannschaften, weil einige ihrer alten Kameraden jetzt auf der dunklen Seite sind, und ich, weil ich drei Leute umbringen muss."  
  
Fudge hob eine Augenbraue. „Und wer soll das sein?"  
  
„Voldemort ist der offensichtliche davon. Der nächste ist Peter Pettigrew, nur dass du nicht glaubst dass er noch lebt. Und eine gewisse Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
„Das ist absurd Potter. Der einzige den du töten wirst ist der Dunkle Lord, denn Bellatrix Lestrange wurde vor zwei Jahren getötet, und Peter Pettigrew ist schon seit über zwanzig Jahren tot."  
  
„Was? Lestrange is' tot?"Harry starrte Dumbledore an, der ihm andeutete, dass er später mit ihm darüber reden würde. „Gut, da kann man wohl nichts machen."  
  
„Auf nimmer wiedersehn, sag ich."Verkündete Jacqueline von ihrem Platz auf Harrys Schoss aus.  
  
„Du beginnst zu reden wie ich, Jack."bemerkte Harry.  
  
„Um ein richtiger Pirat zu sein, muss man auch so reden können. Ich übe."  
  
„Also denkste drüber nach, nach dem Krieg auf der Black Pearl zu segeln?"  
  
„Natürlich, du und Jack habt mir mindestens ein Abenteuer mit euch versprochen."  
  
Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Das haben wir versprochen."  
  
„Siehst du!"Elizabeth kam in die Kombüse geeilt. „Jack ist wach!"warnte sie Harry, und in diesem Moment kam Jack selber durch die Tür. Er sah besessen aus, und verdammt sauer.  
  
Er sah Harry böse an. „Zu dir komme ich später. Zuerst muss ich diese Ratte loswerden."seine Augen richteten sich auf Fudge, der schluckte und begann, sich vom Piraten wegzubewegen.  
  
Harry, Jacqueline und Elizabeth sahen amüsiert zu. Barbossa war der letzte gewesen, der sich getraut hatte, etwas Schlechtes über die Pearl zu sagen als Jack dabei war, und gleich danach hatte er sie gestohlen. Und seht, was aus dem Mann geworden ist. Toter geht's gar nicht.  
  
Dies entwickelte sich wirklich zu einem sehr amüsanten Tag.


	14. Kapitel 13

A/N: Dasselbe wie immer

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 13**  
  
Nach dem schlechten Start an diesem Morgen, ging der Tag für die Mannschaften der Pearl und der Stormeagle recht gut weiter, und er wurde noch besser, als Jack Sparrow mit Fudge unter dem Arm kam, und den pummeligen Mann wie einen Sack Kartoffeln von seinem Schiff schmiss.  
  
„Und bleib auch da unten, du verdammte Landratte!"  
  
„Das werden sie bereuen Mr Sparrow!"  
  
„Das heisst KAPITÄN Sparrow für dich! Und wenn du immer noch glaubst, dass wir deinem Ministerium als Agenten beitreten, bist du sogar noch dümmer als Norrington!"Jack stapfte davon und hielt vor Harry an. „Und zu dir, Grün- Auge. Du fegst das Deck von jetzt an bis zu deinem 200sten Geburtstag!"  
  
„Aye Capt'n."antwortete Harry, aber er lächelte. Jack war nicht völlig sauer, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Wenn er's gewesen wäre, wäre Harry schneller im Kerker gewesen als er blinzeln konnte. Das war einmal passiert, als Harry sich bei seinem zweiten Überfall fast umbringen lassen hätte. Gibbs musste ihn schmunzelnd in seiner Zelle verarzten. Harry hatte es damals dank der Schusswunde in seiner Seite nicht so witzig gefunden, aber später konnte er dann doch drüber lachen.  
  
Jack knurrte noch einmal, schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging runter, um Rum zu suchen. Rum war gut. Er half ihm, er war sein Freund, was man weder von Harry noch von der Mannschaft sagen könnte. Er fand eine Flasche und schmollte.  
  
„Na, du weisst bestimmt gut wie man ihn sauer macht, Junge."sagte Gibbs zu Harry.  
  
„Es is' eine Gabe."Harry drehte sich zu den Auroren. „Tut mir leid deswegen."  
  
„Tut's dir wirklich leid Harry, oder tust du nur so?"frage Shacklebolt und hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
„Willste wirklich dass ich darauf antworte? Oder besser, brauchst du die Antwort dazu wirklich?"  
  
Der Auror schmunzelte. „Du bist unmöglich. Also, ihr."sagte er zu seinen Auroren. „Lasst uns gehen, Fudge will wahrscheinlich dass wir ihm jetzt zuhören wie er sich aufregt."  
  
„Ja Sir!"die jüngeren Auroren salutierten im Spass und sprangen vom Schiff.  
  
Tonks grinste und stand neben Harry. „Weißt du, Grün-Auge"begann sie. „Wenn das alles vorbei ist, und Schlangengesicht gekriegt hat was er verdient, wäre es dann möglich dass ich mit euch mitkann?"  
  
„Weiss nicht, da musst du schon Jack fragen, aber warte besser bis morgen. Und wenn du mich nochmals Grün-Auge nennst, beginne ich dich Morphy zu nennen."  
  
Anamaria lächelte. „Ich hoffe du kommst, 's wär nett, noch eine Frau an Bord zu haben."  
  
„Ooo! Ein neuer Spitzname! Aber was ist mit Elizabeth, sie ist auch eine Frau?"  
  
„Sie is' immer auf der Stormeagle mit ihrer Familie."  
  
„TONKS!!!!! KOMM SOFORT RUNTER DA!!!!!"schrie Shacklebolt.  
  
„KOMME SCHON!!!!! Verdammter Idiot."Die neon-grün-haarige Frau lächelte sie nochmals an und war verschwunden.  
  
„Du hast komische Freunde, Grün-Auge."stellte Anamaria fest, während sie Fudge und den Auroren nachsah.  
  
Harry zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte.  
  
„Wind in die Segel!"quakte Cotton's Papagei.  
  
-------.-------  
  
„Kommst du nicht zum Abendessen?"fragte Hermione Harry. Sie war gesandt worden, den Piraten zu sagen dass sie essen kommen sollten, da sie nicht aufgetaucht waren.  
  
„Nein."antwortete Harry und fuhr fort, die Planken des Schiffs nach Defekten abzusuchen. Jack wollte ganz sicher sein, dass alles in Ordnung war bevor sie losgingen.  
  
„Warum nicht?"fragte sie und folgte ihm.  
  
„Wir werden etwas gegen diese Piraten tun, die Voldie helfen."Harry klopfte auf das Holz. „Tönt gut."  
  
„Aber wird das nicht gefährlich? Ich meine, diese Dinger können nicht sterben und ihr könnt!"protestierte Hermione.  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie hatte plötzlich Probleme zu schlucken. Die grünen Augen glitzerten im Licht, das vom Schiff und vom offenen Haupttor des Schlosses kam. Er sah gut aus, realisierte sie. Er sah gut und etwas mysteriös aus.  
  
„Aye, es wird gefährlich, aber wir sind Piraten."Er grinste, und der Goldzahn blitzte in derselben Art wie seine Augen. „Und dann sind wir auch noch gescheitere Piraten!"  
  
„W-Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Du denkst doch nicht, dass Jack uns in so eine Sache schicken würde, ohne sicher zu sein dass alle geschützt sind, oder?"Harry ging wieder zurück zu einer Seilleiter, die am Schiff hing. „Ah, da seid ihr!"sagte er zu jemandem hinter Hermione.  
  
Hermione drehte sich um und sah Elizabeth, Will und Jacqueline.  
  
„Ja, hier sind wir. Ist alles fertig?"fragte Will und hielt die Leiter gerade, sodass Jacqueline hinaufklettern konnte.  
  
„Jacqueline?! Ihr nehmt Jacqueline mit?!"kreischte Hermione.  
  
Elizabeth seufzte. „Wir versuchten, sie dazulassen, aber sie folgt Harry und Jack wohin sie will. Sie hat das Piratendasein im Blut, und mit diesen beiden als Paten..."Die Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass sie von Geburt an Freiheit und Rebellion in den Kopf gehämmert bekommen hat."Elizabeth lächelte die immer noch beunruhigte Hermione an und begann zu klettern.  
  
„Was zum Teufel is' da unten los?!"wollte Jack wissen, dessen Kopf gerade über der Reling erschienen war. „Ah, Miss Granger! Wollen sie ein Abenteuer erleben?"  
  
„N-Nein danke."lehnte Hermione ab. „Ich muss noch einige Nachforschungen anstellen.  
  
„Wie sie wollen. Will, Harry, kommt rauf, dann können wir gehen?!"  
  
„War nett mit ihnen zu reden, Miss Granger."sagte Will und begann zu klettern.  
  
Harry grinste sie nur an, verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform und flog hinauf, eine verblüffte Hermione zurücklassend.  
  
„Das isses Jungs! Anker liften! Segel setzen! Wie haben einige Skelette zu töten und einige Medaillons zu sammeln!"  
  
Hermione sah beeindruckt zu, als die beiden Schiffe in der Luft davon schwebten und sie hinter sich liessen. Sie sah Harry, der in den Ausguck kletterte und sie winkte. Er winkte grinsend zurück, dann hisste er die Piratenflagge, den Jolly Roger. Als beide Schiffe neben ihr durch waren, schienen sie in einen dicken Nebel zu kommen, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus erschienen war. In Sekundenschnelle waren beide Schiffe weg und nur die Ausgucke waren noch sichtbar. Als die Schiffe durch die Anti- Appariergrenze waren, verschwanden sie mit dem Nebel.  
  
Sie stand da und schaute eine Weile auf den Punkt, wo sie verschwunden waren, bevor sie hineinging. Sie musste Dumbledore erzählen was passiert war.  
  
-------.-------  
  
Jack hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sie zu einer Insel in Schottland zu bringen. Wie er sie gefunden hatte, war Harry ein Rätsel, er war einfach von Anfang an Richtung Norden gesegelt. Der Pirat hatte nicht daran gedacht, woanders hinzugehen als zu dieser Insel, er wusste genau wo seine untoten, ehemaligen Mannschaftsmitglieder waren. Aber wie er das wissen konnte, verstand niemand. Harry dachte im Geheimen, dass es was mit seinem Kompass zu tun haben musste. Egal wo sie hingingen, egal in welcher Zeit, dieser Kompass zeigte ihnen den Weg. Der Kompass war magisch, da war kein Zweifel.  
  
Harry schüttelte seine Grübeleien ab und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die näher kommende Insel. Er sah etwas, verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform und flog hinunter zu Jack. Da verwandelte er sich zurück.  
  
„Was haste gesehn?"fragte Jack.  
  
„Ein Schiff, ein schwarzes. Sieht aus wie die Pearl. Es war zu dunkel um den Namen zu sehn."  
  
„Noch etwas?"  
  
„Lagerfeuer. Sie sind da Jack."  
  
„'Türlich sind sie da, dieser Kompass hat mich noch nie falsch geführt." Jack machte den Kompass, auf den er gestarrt hatte, zu und steckte ihn wieder in die Tasche. Er hatte gewollt, dass Harry die Tasche verzauberte, sodass der Kompass nicht hinausfiel und dass nur er ihn herausnehmen konnte.  
  
„Wie funktioniert das Ding?"fragte Harry und starrte geradeaus.  
  
„Eines Tages erzähle ich dir das vielleicht sogar, Grün-Auge."  
  
Den Rest der Reise verbrachten sie schweigend. Als sie die Insel erreichten, konnten sie Gelächter und Geschrei von den Piraten hören. Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass mit dem plötzlich auftauchenden Nebel ein tödlicher Feind mitkam. Bis vier Kanonenkugeln in die Mitte ihres Kreises fielen und einige von ihnen in Stücke rissen. Dann kam das Geschrei, Panik und Chaos. Darin war es einfach für Jacks Mannschaft, die Piraten lange genug festzuhalten dass Harry sie schocken oder lähmen konnte, dann fanden sie die goldenen Medaillons in den Kleidern der Piraten und nahmen sie bevor sie zum nächsten weitergingen.  
  
Harry und Jack standen an der Seite und sahen dem Kampf zu. Es ging sehr gut für ihre Seite, und Bootstrap und die Stormeagle feuerten weiter, um das Chaos aufrecht zu erhalten. Keiner von Jacks Mannschaft wurde getroffen, dank einem nützlichen kleinen Zauber von Harry.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckten die beiden etwas, und sie blinzelten.  
  
„Barbossa!"rief Jack.  
  
„Affe!"sagte Harry.  
  
Sie sahen sich eine Sekunde lang an, und verfolgten dann ihre Zielobjekte.  
  
„Was zum Teufel tust du hier!?!"wollte Barbossa wissen als er Jack sah.  
  
„Ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen."antwortete Jack und blieb wachsam.  
  
„Voldemort brachte mich in diese Zeit, gerade nachdem du, das Mädel und Turner die Höhle verlassen habt. Jetzt, was is' mit dir?"  
  
„Das is' für mich zu wissen, und nicht für dich zum rausfinden."antwortete Jack und griff an.  
  
Barbossa wich der Attacke aus und zog sein eigenes Schwert. „Denkste wirklich, du könntest mich schlagen?!"  
  
„Hab's schon mal gemacht."Meinte Jack und attackierte nochmals.  
  
Währenddessen jagte Harry den verdammten Affen über den Strand. Er knurrte als das Ding schon wieder davonkam und verwandelte sich in den Adler. Jetzt würde es einfacher sein. Und er hatte Recht. Fünf Minuten später, nach einer intensiven Jagd, hatte er den Affen in seinen Krallen. Harry sah das Ding böse an, nahm ihm das Medaillon weg und flog wieder davon, den Affen überrascht zurücklassend. Er hatte erwartet, zu Tode gehackt zu werden, aber jetzt flog der Vogel davon! Was für ein Glück!  
  
Das währte allerdings nicht lange. Harry landete wieder und verwandelte sich zurück, richtete seine Hand gegen den Affen und murmelte einige Worte. Eine Sekunde später ging das Vieh in Flammen auf und kreischte. Es konnte nichts machen um die Flammen loszuwerden, und innerhalb einer Minute war nur noch ein Häuflein Asche davon übrig. Harry grinste, nahm die Asche und tat sie in einen kleinen Beutel. Snape würde das lieben.  
  
Er sah zum Kampfplatz und grinste. Anamaria hatte die Zeit ihres Lebens und schlug auf Bo'sun ein, Gibbs übte sein Boxtalent an Pintel und Elizabeth und Will hatten sich Ragetti vorgenommen. Jack schlug gerade Barbossa, hauptsächlich dank seiner Elementarkräfte. Barbossa mühte sich nicht einmal ab, Jack zu sagen dass er betrog. Sie waren beide Piraten, und Piraten waren Piraten, egal was passierte. Alles in allem ging es nicht lange, bevor die verfluchte Mannschaft gefesselt, geschockt und geknebelt am Boden lag und die Mannschaft der Pearl jubelte und sich gegenseitig erzählte was für ein wundervoller und erfrischender Kampf es doch gewesen war.  
  
Jetzt musste nur noch die Frage geklärt werden, was mit Barbossa's Schiff geschehen sollte, der Raven. Die Piraten waren zwischen der Pearl und der Stormeagle aufgeteilt, aber niemand wollte so ein gutes Schiff dalassen.  
  
Harry mochte es besonders, auch wenn es einige Ausbesserungen brauchte. Und neue Segel und einige andere Sachen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann zu reparieren was er mit Zauberkraft konnte. Jack hatte ihm amüsiert zugesehen, und als der junge Mann fertig war, schlenderte Jack rüber zu ihm. Harry starrte die Raven auf dieselbe Art an, wie Jack die Pearl anstarrte.  
  
„Wieso starrste das Schiff so an, wenn du hinter seinem Steuer stehen könntest, Junge?"  
  
Harry wirbelte zu Jack herum. Er hatte den anderen Mann kommen gehört. „Entschuldige?"  
  
„Du hast mich verstanden. An Bord mit dir. Du kriegst einige von meinen Männern und einige von Bootstrap um dir Starthilfe zu geben. Ich denke, es is' an der Zeit für dich zu tun, wofür jeder Sparrow geboren is'."  
  
„Häh?"  
  
„Du bist manchmal wirklich langsam. Kapitän zu sein ist in unserem Blut, kein Sparrow war je dafür bestimmt, nur einer der Mannschaft zu sein. Du hast gerade ein Schiff gekriegt, Kapitän Potter-Sparrow."Jack grinste über die verblüffte Miene die auf seine Worte folgte. Er liess den jüngeren Mann seinen Gedanken nachhängen und ging zu Bootstrap um über diese Mannschaft zu reden.  
  
Harry starrte nur das Schiff vor ihm an.  
  
Sein Schiff.  
  
-------.-------

Leute, es ist echt deprimierend ohne Reviews. Also, drückt brav das Knöpfchen unten...


	15. Kapitel 14

A/N: Wie immer, nur noch ein grosses Danke an alle die reviewt haben! Ihr habt mich aus der Depression vom vorletzten Kapitel rausgeholt. :) Ein noch grösseres für alle, die öfter reviewen, ihr wisst wer ihr seid.

Dafür gibts auch gleich ein Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 14  
**  
Harry grinste von seinem Platz am Steuer aus. Er konnte endlich verstehen, warum Jack die Pearl so sehr liebte. Das Holz unter seiner Hand, die sanfte Auf- und Abbewegung, die Geräusche der Bewegungen des Schiffs. Es war wirklich Freiheit.  
  
Anamaria lächelte gutmütig, als sie von ihrer Arbeit aufsah. Harry hatte schon diesen träumerischen Blick, den Jack immer hatte wenn er hinter dem Steuer der Pearl stand. Die grünen Augen glitzerten mit dem Versprechen von Freiheit und Abenteuer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stiess Cotton an, der neben ihr sass, und zeigte auf den frisch gebackenen Kapitän. Der stumme Mann lächelte auch, und ging wieder seiner eigenen Arbeit nach.  
  
Harry bemerkte nichts davon. Er war auf die Bewegungen des Schiffs und darauf, der Black Pearl durch den Nebel zu folgen konzentriert. Nach ihm kam die Stormeagle mit den Turners an Bord. Jacqueline hatte sich geweigert auf ein anderes Schiff als das von Harry zu gehen, also stand sie neben ihm mit fast demselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.  
  
Sie segelten nicht nach Hogwarts, sondern gleich zur Isla de Muerta. Dort würden sie die Medaillons zurücklegen und das Blut der drei Turners benutzen, um sicherzugehen, dass der Fluch für immer weg war. Harry würde auch einige Zauber über die Truhe und das verfluchte Gold legen, sodass niemand über die Insel stolperte und es nahm. Oder um sicherzugehen, dass nicht ein anderer Affe auftauchte und etwas davon mitnahm.  
  
Er grinste und sah hinunter zu Jacqueline. Sie grinste zu ihm hinauf und griff mit einer Hand nach dem Steuer.  
  
Es war einfach zu sehen, dass beide für dieses Leben geboren wurden, und kein anderes.

* * *

Harry flog den Booten voraus, um zu sehen ob alles sicher war. Es war, und alles war wie sie es verlassen hatten.  
  
Jack und die Boote kamen einige Minuten nach ihm an, und hinter ihnen kamen Barbossa und seine Mannschaft. Alle waren bewusstlos, Jack benutzte seine Kräfte um sie mitschweben zu lassen und liess sie in der Höhle zu Boden.  
  
Harry öffnete die Truhe von Cortez und liess sein Medaillon hineinfallen, die anderen taten dasselbe. Jacqueline, Will und Bootstrap warteten auf Jack. Der Pirat gab ihnen sein Medaillon und Harry machte einen kleinen Schnitt in ihre Hände. Jeder von ihnen hielt das Medaillon kurz, bevor er es weitergab und Jacqueline war diejenige die das Ding auf die, die schon in der Truhe lagen, fallen liess.  
  
Sie drehten sich um, als sie Stöhnen hörten und starrten. Barbossa und seine Crew wanden sich am Boden, ihr Fleisch schmolz und ihre Muskeln. Elizabeth versuchte den Anblick vor Jacqueline zu verbergen, aber das Mädchen ging weg von ihrer Mutter und hängte sich an Harry's Hand. Am Ende waren sogar die Skelette verschwunden.  
  
„Ich nehme an, es hat funktioniert."Will war der erste, der etwas in die Stille hinein sagte, die darauf folgte.  
  
Harry nickte. „Es hat."  
  
„Lasst uns zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, bevor Dumbledore Panik kriegt." Sagte Jack.  
  
Die Mannschaften folgten ihm zu den Booten. Wieder flog Harry vor ihnen her und dachte gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, auf der Raven zu landen, nicht auf der Pearl. Er lächelte und half Jacqueline hinauf, als die Boote das Schiff erreicht hatten. Er konnte Jack Befehle erteilen hören, und die schwarzen Segel wurden gehisst. Bootstrap tat dasselbe, und er folgte ihren Beispielen.  
  
„Anker lichten! Segel setzen!"befahl er seiner kleinen Mannschaft und ging wieder ans Steuer.  
  
Jacqueline rannte herum und half wo man sie brauchte. „Der Anker is' gelichtet, Capt'n!"schrie sie.  
  
„Lasst uns gehen!"antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen und nahm hinter Jack und Bootstrap Fahrt auf.

* * *

Die Leute in Hogwarts waren glücklich, dass die Piraten sicher zurückgekommen waren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie diese schwarzen Herzen tatsächlich vermissen würden? Wie auch immer, sie bekamen einen Schock, als ein drittes Schiff durch den Nebel erschien, der ihnen zu folgen schien wo immer sie hingingen. Sie waren noch überraschter als sie sahen, wer hinter dem Steuer stand.  
  
Harry grinste und winkte, dann gab er den Befehl, den Anker auszuwerfen, und durch das ganze Schiff zu gehen um zu prüfen, wie viel Wasser und Essen sie brauchten, ob er etwas vergessen hatte zu reparieren, und so weiter. Die Mannschaft verteilte sich auf dem Schiff und der Job war schnell erledigt. Sie brauchten mehr Wasser und zu Essen, sonst war seit Harrys Reparatur alles völlig in Ordnung. Das Schiff hätte aber neue Segel und eine gute Säuberung nötig.  
  
„Also."Harry nickte Anamaria zu. „Da es das erste Mal in Jahren ist, dass dieses Schiff geputzt werden soll, werden wir die Hauselfen von Hogwarts damit betrauen. Wir werden natürlich helfen, aber sie werden das Schlimmste davon nehmen."Er ignorierte Hermiones mörderischen Blick und rief nach Dobby.  
  
„Mr Harry Potter-Sparrow Sir will Dobby sehen?"fragte der Hauself als er aufpoppte.  
  
„Ja, ich brauch Hilfe um mein Schiff sauberzumachen. Haste Lust?"grinste Harry.  
  
Dobbys Augen wurden gross und er begann vor Freude auf und abzuhüpfen. „Natürlich Mr Harry Potter-Sparrow Sir! Dobby kommt mit Hilfe sofort Sir!" die kleine Kreatur poppte davon und erschien einige Minuten später mit einer ganzen Horde Hauselfen wieder.  
  
„Na, dafür wär jetzt gesorgt – für eine Weile."Lächelte Anamaria. „Wir sollten einige dieser Hauselfen an Bord haben."  
  
„Nein, dann könnte uns Jack nicht mehr damit bestrafen, das Deck zu fegen."  
  
Die Frau lachte und die beiden gingen rüber auf die Pearl, die Zauberer zurücklassend.  
  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Harry hatte sich zu sehr verändert, er war wie ein Fremder und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich um ihn herum verhalten sollte. Wie eine Freundin? Wie eine Schwester? Als ob sie sich frisch kennengelernt hätten? Es war so schwer herauszufinden, aber immerhin hatte sie Draco dachte sie, als er sie in seine Arme schloss.  
  
„Komm schon Herm, du weißt wie diese Piraten sind."Sagte der blonde Mann. „Sie sind völlig süchtig nach ihren Schiffen."Fuhr er fort und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Sie sind ihre Freiheit."Meinte Dumbledore und lächelte gutmütig. „Und ich kann sehen warum. Tatsächlich, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei ist frage ich Jack, ob ich für ein Abenteuer mitkommen kann, bevor die Schule wieder losgeht."  
  
„Ich habe bei Harry schon einen Platz gebucht."Sagte Tonks, die plötzlich auftauchte. „Kingsley kommt bald. Fudge wollte über irgendwas mit ihm reden."  
  
Hermione nickte. „Sie scheinen wirklich frei und sorglos. Es ist als wären sie Kinder."Sie sah hinüber zur Pearl.  
  
„Kinder, sicherlich."Pflichtete der alte Direktor ihr bei. „Aber gefährliche Kinder. Gefährlicher als wir uns je vorstellen könnten."

* * *

Anamaria sah sich um und zitterte. Sie hatte definitiv eine falsche Abbiegung genommen. Sie war auf einer Mission von Jack, die Hogwartsbibliothek zu finden, aber im Moment war sie gerade irgendwo in den Kerkern.  
  
'Ich hasse magische Schlösser!' entschied sie, als sie noch eine Treppe hinunterging. „Was zum Teufel!"knurrte sie, als ihr Fuss schon wieder durch eine Trickstufe ging. Es war unmöglich, ihn herauszuziehen und sie fuhr fort zu in allen Sprachen die sie kannte zu fluchen. Sie erfand sogar einige.  
  
„Charmant."Kam eine Stimme von hinter ihr und sie drehte sich soweit um wie sie konnte. Ein schwarzgekleideter Mann stand auf der Treppe. Er hatte schwarze Augen und schwarzes, glänzendes Haar. Seine Haut war bleich, aber das passte gut zu seinen schwarzen Kleidern. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"  
  
„Ja."Antwortete Anamaria und zupfte an ihrem Bein, um das zu betonen. „Wer zur Hölle sind sie eigentlich?"  
  
„Severus Snape, komisch dass sie mich nicht vom ersten Abend her erkennen. Sie haben mich damals sehr genervt."Antwortete er in seiner dunklen Stimme und berührte einen weissen Stein in der Wand. Die Trickstufe liess Anamaria sofort gehen und sie konnte endlich aufstehen. „Also, was tut einer von euch Piraten in meinen Kerkern?"fragte er.  
  
„Ich suchte die Bibliothek, aber hab irgendwo eine falsche Abbiegung erwischt."Anamaria kletterte die Treppe hinauf, bis sie auf derselben Stufe stand wie Snape. Er war gut vier Zoll grösser als sie. „Sie könnten mir nicht zufällig die Richtung zeigen?"  
  
„Folgen sie dieser Treppe nach oben, dann nach links. Am Ende des Korridors werden sie die Bibliothek finden."Snape begann die Treppe hinunterzugehen, er übersprang die Trickstufe.  
  
„Danke!"rief sie hinter ihm her, aber erhielt keine Antwort. Sie zuckte die Schultern und machte was er gesagt hatte, und zwanzig Minuten später erreichte sie die Bibliothek. Zu dieser Zeit verfluchte sie diese Treppen zur Hölle und war völlig ausser Atem. Kein Wunder war Snape so schlank, und kein Wunder hatte sie in diesem Schloss noch keinen, der auch nur ein wenig mollig war gesehen. Diese verdammten Treppen waren genug Training für eine ganze Schwadron von Rotmänteln!  
  
Wenn sie aus diesem Ort wieder rauskam, würde sie Jack umbringen.

* * *

Seht ihr den Knopf? ;)


	16. Kapitel 15

A/N: Wie immer.

Danke für die Reviews.... immer schön weitermachen :)

Viel Spass

**Kapitel 15  
**  
Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry damit, sein neues Schiff zu putzen und zu reparieren. Er beseitigte die Stücke und Teile, die er nicht mochte oder von denen er Schwarze Magie ausströmen spürte, und ersetzte sie mit seinen eigenen Materialien. Die Hauselfen weigerten sich, das Schiff zu verlassen bis es vollständig sauber war, und Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton, Jacqueline und Will halfen auch mit. Jack verbrachte in den letzten Tagen viel Zeit damit, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen, und sie sahen ihn nur wenn er für die Nacht oder zum Essen zurück auf die Pearl kam. Hermione hatte sich erkundigt, warum sie nicht nach ihm suchten, wo sie sich doch offensichtlich Sorgen um ihn machten, und Harry hatte ihr einfach erklärt, dass Jack ein Pirat sei.  
  
Hermione hatte endlich entschieden, wie sie sich gegenüber Harry verhalten würde, und behandelte ihn jetzt wie eine Schwester. Harry schien erleichtert, als sie ihn endlich behandelte wie früher, und wurde wenn sie dabei war etwas mehr zum alten Harry. Sie brauchte einige Tage dafür, dass Harry und Draco sich nicht mehr böse anstarrten wenn sie im selben Zimmer waren. Jetzt fragte Draco höflich über das Leben auf den sieben Weltmeeren, und Harry bot an, sie auf der Raven mitzunehmen, wenn der Krieg vorbei sein würde. Vielleicht als Hochzeitsgeschenk, hatte der grün-äugige Pirat vorgeschlagen, hatte sich dann aber leise zurückgezogen als er bemerkt hatte, dass Hermione und Draco sich wieder einmal in den Augen des anderen verloren hatten.  
  
„Draco hat ihr immer noch keinen Antrag gemacht, oder?"fragte ihn Anamaria, als er wieder an Bord kam. Sie waren in der Kombüse, wo sie Teller abwusch.  
  
„Nein, er is' ein Slytherin durch und durch, Ana. Er wird's tun, wenn er meint dass die Zeit gekommen is'."Antwortete Harry und grinste dann. „Nicht um zu sagen, dass du nicht dasselbe erfahren wirst. Du hast unseren guten Zaubertränkelehrer in letzter Zeit etwas oft beobachtet."  
  
„Keine Ahnung wovon du redest."Protestierte sie schnell.  
  
„Komm schon, Ana, wir reden hier von mir. Du fällst gerade für Snape. Warum würdest du sonst wohl soviel Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen?"  
  
„Ich mache Nachforschungen für Jack!"  
  
„Ja, klar, du hast selbst gesagt dass du von diesen Büchern nichts verstehst. Jack wollte nur dass du die Bibliothek findest. Und Dobby erzählt mir, dass du viel mehr Zeit in den Kerkern als in der Bibliothek verbringst."  
  
„Ich lese die Bücher von Severus!"  
  
„Also isses jetzt Severus, hä?"Harry grinste.  
  
Anamaria seufzte und liess sich fallen. „Ich komm da wohl nicht raus, oder?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wie Jack. Verdammter scharfsinniger Kerl."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen darum, Ana, dein Geheimnis ist sicher bei mir. Ich frage mich nur etwas."  
  
„Aye?"  
  
„Wie zur Hölle hältst du ihn nur aus?"Harry ging schnell aus der Küche und zuckte zusammen, als er hörte wie sich ein Messer in die Tür bohrte.  
  
Er würde Anamaria die nächsten paar Stunden aus dem Weg gehen, das war sicher.  
  
-------.-------  
  
„Onkel Harry! Onkel Harry!"schrie Jacqueline vom Boden aus und Harry streckte seinen Kopf über die Reling.  
  
„Aye?"fragte er und sah runter zu dem aufgeregten Mädchen, während er sich die Hände an einem Lappen abputzte.  
  
„Mr Hagrid hat etwas, dass er dir zeigen will! Er sagt es ist dringend!" sie sprang auf und ab.  
  
„Na gut. Warte."Harry sprang über die Seite und Jacqueline zog ihn zu Hagrid's Hütte.  
  
Der Riese wartete davor auf sie und winkte fröhlich als er sie kommen sah. „Kommt schon! Kommt schon!"sagte er aufgeregt. „Es is' mein Bruder Grawp. Erinnerst du dich an ihn Harry?"  
  
„Schwer zu vergessen, Hagrid."Harry lächelte. „Was is' mit ihm?"  
  
„Grawp und ich haben an seiner Schrift gearbeitet, und er hat's endlich geschafft!"Hagrid war fast hysterisch als er sie um die Hütte herumführte. „Siehst du?!"  
  
Da wo einmal das Kürbisbeet gewesen war sass Grawp. Er hielt eine grosse Tafel und ein grosses Stück Kreide und schrieb gerade das Alphabet mit seiner Zunge zwischen den Zähnen. Er sah extrem konzentriert aus. Jacqueline lächelte auch glücklich, und Harry sah gutgelaunt zu. Der gute alte Hagrid mit seinem grossen Herz. Etwas, das er vermisst hatte während er mit Jack segelte.  
  
„Das is' sehr gut Hagrid."  
  
Grawp sah auf als er Harry's Stimme hörte und runzelte die Stirn. „Du sein Harry?"Harry nickte. „Harry sein Haggers Freund und Grawp mag Haggers Freunde."  
  
„Und ich bin sehr erfreut dich kennenzulernen, Grawp."Harry lächelte den Riesen an.  
  
Grawp nahm vorsichtig Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie, sah dann Hagrid an als er sie losliess.  
  
„Sehr gut Grawp, du wirst immer besser. Hagrid wird dir einen riesigen Kuchen backen!"  
  
Harry und Jacqueline zogen sich zurück, als Hagrid begann ein grosses Aufhebens um seinen Bruder zu machen. Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf als sie zurück zu den Schiffen gingen. Hagrid war schon nicht jemand, der aufgab.  
  
„Hör mal Jack."Sagte er und wandte sich zu dem Mädchen. „Kannst du zurück zur Raven gehen und Ana sagen dass ich mit Dumbledore rede?"  
  
„Aye Capt'n!"Jacqueline grinste und rannte davon.  
  
Harry schmunzelte und ging hinauf nach Hogwarts um den Direktor zu suchen. Er fand den alten Zauberer als er die grosse Halle verliess, gerade als Harry das Schloss betrat. Der Direktor hielt an als er Harry auf sich zukommen sah.  
  
„Irgendetwas mit dem ich dir helfen kann Harry?"fragte Dumbledore.  
  
„Ja."antwortete Harry. „Ich möchte wissen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange gestorben ist."Fuhr er fort und hatte seinen Akzent wieder einmal völlig verloren.  
  
„Natürlich mein lieber Junge, folge mir in mein Büro und wir reden dort."  
  
Harry folgte dem Direktor in sein Büro. Der Ort hatte sich in den zwölf Jahren kaum verändert. Alle Sachen die Harry nach Sirius' Tod ruiniert hatte, waren ersetzt worden, und das einzige Neue war Fawkes' Käfig. Der Phönix fiepte als sie hineinkamen und liess sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder. Harry sass vor Dumbledores Pult auf einen Stuhl und streichelte den Vogel, während er geduldig darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore anfing.  
  
„Niemand ist wirklich sicher, wie sie gestorben ist."Begann der Direktor nachdenklich. „Eines Morgens wurde sie vor dem Ministerium gefunden. Ihre Leiche war nicht einmal in Stücke gerissen oder irgendetwas, das einzige das gefunden wurde, war ein Pfotenabdruck auf ihrem Rücken."  
  
„Pfotenabdruck?"Harry hob eine Augenbraue, er hatte seine eigene Theorie woher dieser Abdruck kam.  
  
Dumbledore's Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Ja, ein Pfotenabdruck. Wahrscheinlich von einem Grimm."  
  
Harry grinste. „Jemand hat seine Rache bekommen, nicht wahr Professor?"  
  
„Allerdings."Plötzlich war Dumbledores fröhliches Verhalten verschwunden und er nagelte Harry mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen an seinem Stuhl fest. „Jetzt habe ich eine Frage für dich, Harry Potter-Sparrow."  
  
Wieder hob Harry eine Augenbraue. Dumbledores Blicke hatten nicht mehr die Wirkung von früher auf ihn. „Aye?"  
  
Dumbledore griff nach seiner Büchse mit Zitronendrops, warf eins der gelben Bonbons in seinen Mund und schüttelte seine Finger um den Zucker daran loszuwerden. Harry verkrampfte sich sofort und baute alle psychischen Mauern die er aufbringen konnte um sich auf. Es gab einen Grund warum Dumbledore als verrückt, aber auch als einer der genialsten Zauberer dieser Zeit angesehen wurde.  
  
„Tatsächlich habe ich zwei Fragen."Fuhr der Direktor fort und sah Harry an. Harry traf seinen Blick ruhig. „Als du uns erzählt hast, wie du mit Jack in die Vergangenheit gekommen bist, hast du uns nie erzählt wie Jack ohne Zeitumkehrer durch die Zeit reisen kann. Und ich bin auch an seinem Kompass sehr interessiert."  
  
Harry grinste in sich hinein als Dumbledore versuchte mit Legilimentik seine Gedanken zu lesen. Er erlaubte nur einem Gedanken durch seine Barrieren zu kommen. Alles was Dumbledore lesen könnte, war ein foppendes: bllla-bla-bla-bla-bla-bllll!!!! und eine imaginäre Zunge würde herausgestreckt.  
  
Der Direktor zog sich etwas plötzlich wieder zurück, aber lächelte. „Gut, das war eine der interessanteren Blockaden, die ich je gesehen habe."  
  
„Und wo das herkommt is' noch viel mehr."Antwortete Harry und stand auf. Fawkes flog zurück zu seinem Käfig. „Ich verlasse sie jetzt, ich muss ein Schiff betreuen."Der grün-äugige junge Mann lächelte ein letztes Mal und ging zur Tür raus.  
  
„Ja, gewiss."Dumbledore lächelte vor sich hin. „Fawkes, ich denke Voldemort wird bald eine grosse Überraschung erleben."  
  
Der Phönix zwitscherte zustimmend.  
  
Voldemort würde nicht wissen, was ihn da getroffen hat.

-------.-------

Leider gibts jetzt nur noch drei Kapitel zu der Story, aber es gibt schon ein Sequel. Red ist gerade am vierten Kapitel, glaub ich. Ich wollte fragen, ob ich das Sequel auch übersetzen soll?


	17. Kapitel 16

A/N: Hallo zusammen, hier bin ich wieder. Erst einmal beantworte ich ein paar Fragen, aber muss aufpassen, dass ich nicht zuviel verrate.

Taetzchen: Ne, Sirius ist nicht wirklich auferstanden, aber vielleicht sieht man doch noch was von ihm in diesem Fic….

Fraenzi: Was 'savvy' genau heisst, weiss ich eben selber nicht, aber 'klar soweit' oder 'verstanden' sollte etwa hinkommen. Ich habs so gelassen, weil ich finde, dass es einfach besser klingt. Hoffe, es stört niemanden.

Disclaimer: Mir ist grad aufgefallen, dass ich keinen Disclaimer habe, ausser dass ich mal gesagt hab dass Red die Story geschrieben hat. Also, hol ich das jetzt mal nach, gilt für alle Kapitel. Ich habs nicht geschrieben, gar nichts gehört mir, sondern alles JK Rowling und Red.

Genug gelabert, viel Spass

* * *

**Kapitel 16**  
  
Harry grinste als er Jack übers Deck der Pearl schwanken sah, mit einer Flasche Rum in einer Hand. Der Pirat kam rüber zu Harry, der gegen die Reling lehnte.  
  
„Was is' das?"fragte Jack und zeigte auf die Flasche mit Feuerwhisky in Harry's Hand.  
  
„Ein Geschenk."Antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.  
  
„Aye, wie auch immer, aber isses Rum?"fragte Jack und wedelte mit seinen Armen.  
  
„Nein, 'sis' Feuerwhisky. Hab's von Fred und George."  
  
„Die rothaarigen Zwillinge?"  
  
„Aye."  
  
„Gib mir 'nen Schluck."Der Pirat packte die Flasche.  
  
„Ich dachte du magst keinen Whisky?"sagte Harry und nahm Jack die Flasche aus der Hand.  
  
Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Ich möchte probieren. Also, komm schon, gib deinem alten Freund Jack was."  
  
Harry kicherte, aber gab nach. „Trink langsam, oder du verbrennst dich."  
  
„Nichts von dem Zeug wurde gemacht, um langsam getrunken zu werden, Junge."  
  
„Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."Harry grinste als Jack die Flasche ansetzte und austrank wie Rum. Eine Sekunde später begann er zu husten und Rauch kam aus seinen Ohren. Harry fing beide Flaschen bevor Jack sie fallen liess und beschwor ein Glas Wasser herauf.  
  
„Mein Gott!"Jack starrte den Feuerwhisky an. „Dank dir."Sagte er als Harry ihm das Wasser reichte.  
  
„Zu stark für dich Jack?"  
  
„Niemals! Lass mich noch mehr davon haben."  
  
„Na gut, aber trink es diesmal langsam savvy?"Harry grinste wieder und gab dem Piratenkapitän die Flasche. Er behielt den Rum.  
  
„Savvy."Jack grinste. „Stell dir vor, was passieren würde wenn du das mit Rum mischt!"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die andere Seite des Schiffs. Jack war unmöglich, und er weigerte sich, zuzugeben dass er ein Alkoholproblem hatte. Tatsächlich weigerte sich jeder Pirat den Harry bis jetzt getroffen hatte, zuzugeben, dass er ein Alkoholproblem hatte. Er grinste als er Anamaria auf das Schloss zugehen sah.  
  
„Oy, Ana!"rief er.  
  
„Die Frau drehte sich um. „Was?!"  
  
„Tu nichts, was ich nicht tun würde!"  
  
„Taugenichts!"schrie sie ihm zu, aber er konnte das Lachen in ihrer Stimme hören.  
  
„Immer!"antwortete Harry und schmunzelte. Anamaria war in den letzten Tagen aussergewöhnlich sauber gewesen, und er wusste, dass alles wegen ihrem liebsten Zaubertränkelehrer war. Snape hatte sich in letzter Zeit auch etwas merkwürdig verhalten. Er war tatsächlich nett zu einigen Leuten – nur Dumbledore, Hermione und Draco – aber das war eine gewaltige Verbesserung. Vielleicht hatte Anamaria einen guten Einfluss auf den Hauslehrer von Slytherin.  
  
Er schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wären ein gutes Paar.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später begann es.  
  
Harry und Jack standen am Steuer der Pearl, Anamaria – die gerade Seile ausbessern sollte – war irgendwo in ihrer eigenen Welt, Seil und alles andere vergessen im Moment. Gibbs redete mit Cotton, und sonst ruhte sich die Mannschaft aus, an einem schönen Sommertag.  
  
Die Turner Familie war in Hogwarts und redete mit den Phönix Agenten und den Lehrern, etwas das sie in letzter Zeit häufig machten. Und so war es eine Überraschung als sie alle vier aus dem Schloss gerannt kamen, schreiend und mit den Armen winkend.  
  
„Was is' los?"fragte Jack als das erste Familienmitglied an Bord war.  
  
Bootstrap half Jacqueline auf. „Voldemort hat entschieden, dass ein schöner Tag is' für ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse."Pustete er. „Also macht sich der Orden bereit. Sie werden ihn angreifen, bevor er die Winkelgasse angreift."  
  
„Wissen die wo er is'?"fragte Harry.  
  
„Sie nannten es das Riddle Haus."Sagte Will und er war der letzte Turner an Bord. „Kennst du es?"  
  
„Ja."Antwortete Harry düster. „Es is' in einem Dorf, Little Hangleton. Gehn wir Jack?"  
  
„'Türlich!"antwortete Jack. „Ich will Voldemort mit meinen kleinen Kanonen auseinander reissen!"  
  
Harry schmunzelte. „Worauf warten wir dann?"  
  
„Auf dich und Bootstrap, bis ihr auf euren eigenen Schiffen seid."Grinste Jack.  
  
Harry grinste zurück und verwandelte sich in den Adler. Die Mannschaft, die der Raven zugeteilt worden war, versammelte sich schnell und Bootstrap hatte seine Mannschaft nach Minuten unter Kontrolle. Sie sahen zu, als der Orden des Phönix Hogwarts in roten und goldenen Umhängen verliess, über die Anti-Apparationsgrenze hinauskam und mit einigen 'pops' verschwanden. Jack, Bootstrap und Harry gaben ihre Befehle und bald waren die drei Schiffe wieder einmal von Nebel umgeben. Geführt von der Black Pearl machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Kampf des Jahrhunderts.  
  
Harry lächelte dieses Mal nicht, sondern blickte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit und Konzentration nach vorne. Dies würde der entscheidende Kampf zwischen ihm und Voldemort sein, und nur Voldemort würde sterben.  
  
Die Mannschaften der drei Schiffe waren still wie ein Grab. Sie würden in einem Zaubererkampf kämpfen, und das einzige worüber sie sich Sorgen machten war, dass Magie die einzige Waffe sein würde.  
  
„Was sollen wir deswegen machen?"fragte Anamaria Harry, nachdem sie ihn daran erinnert hatte.  
  
„Wie Jack gesagt hat, zerreisst sie in Stücke. Du und die Mannschaft bleibt an Bord und feuert auf sie."Antwortete Harry.  
  
„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir genügend Kanonenkugeln haben für einige Zeit." sagte die Frau.  
  
„Da müssen wir, 'türlich, auf unser Glück vertrauen. Und sorge dich nicht um unseren lieben Zaubertränkelehrer. Er kommt schon durch."Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
  
Anamaria nickte nur und ging, um der Mannschaft zu erzählen, was sie während dem Kampf zu tun hätten.  
  
Sie brauchten eine Stunde nach Little Hangleton, und bis dahin war der Kampf in vollem Gange. Zaubersprüche flogen überall umher, Tote und Verwundete von beiden Seiten lagen am Boden. Harry entdeckte Dumbledore mitten im Kampf, Rücken an Rücken mit Snape, aber da war kein Zeichen von Voldemort.  
  
Jack liess den Nebel verschwinden und für die Zuschauer sah es aus, als ob die Schiffe aus dem Nichts hinaus erschienen waren.  
  
Harry übergab das Steuer an Anamaria und sprang vom Schiff. Jack folgte ihm gleich danach und sprang von seinem eigenen Schiff. Die beiden grinsten sich an, zogen ihre Waffen und sprangen mitten in den Kampf. Kanonenkugeln kamen dazu und die Todesser – die so etwas nicht erwartet hatten – brauchten einige Zeit um sich zu sammeln.  
  
Harry bahnte sich einen Weg zu Dumbledore und Snape und grinste. „Brauchen sie Hilfe, Professoren?"  
  
Dumbledore's Augen leuchteten und er blinzelte als ein gezielter Kanonenschuss sich um seine zwei Gegner kümmerte. „Oh mein-!"  
  
Snape rollte mit den Augen, aber grinste. Er machte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Schildzauber. „Jede Hilfe ist willkommen Potter!"  
  
Harry salutierte im Spass und warf ein Messer nach dem angreifenden Todesser. Der Mann fiel ohne Geräusch, völlig überrascht, von einer Muggel- Waffe ausser Gefecht gesetzt zu werden. Die Raven schwebte an ihnen vorüber.  
  
„Wie geht's?"fragte Anamaria grinsend.  
  
„Ich denke wir gewinnen, aber der Grosse Böse Voldie ist immer noch nicht da!"antwortete Harry.  
  
„Jack scheint trotzdem Spass zu haben!"die Frau zeigte auf Jack, der fröhlich links und rechts Todesser briet.  
  
„Wir reden eben von Jack!"Harry grinste ein letztes Mal und beeilte sich dann, zu einer anderen Gruppe Todesser zu kommen.  
  
„POTTER?!?!"rief einer von ihnen aus.  
  
„In Fleisch und Blut, Kameraden!"antwortete Harry, bevor er begann mit seiner Machete und seinem Dolch zu schlitzen. Er mischte noch einige Flüche dazu und bald hatte er fünf der acht Todesser ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Die übrig gebliebenen sahen sich an und rannten los, aber Harry schockte und fesselte sie, dann ging er zu seinem nächsten Opfer.  
  
Er kam zu einem grossen Mann, der immer noch seine Maske trug. Der Mann hielt an und starrte Harry an als er ihn sah, er schien irgendwie geschockt zu sein. Aber Harry hatte keine Zeit, in einen Kampf der Blicke verstrickt zu werden und schockte den Mann bevor der überhaupt daran denken konnte sich zu bewegen. Er fesselte den Todesser und nahm die Maske ab. Harry schloss die Augen um sich zu fangen. Das war niemand anderer als Ron.  
  
Harry schluckte, schüttelte sich innerlich und sah auf den gefallenen Mann hinunter. „Tut mir leid, Kumpel."Flüsterte er und ging weiter.  
  
„Grün-Auge!"Jacks Stimme liess ihn herumwirbeln. Der Piraten-Kapitän rannte auf ihn zu. „Da, auf dem Gipfel!"er zeigte und Harry folgte seinem Finger. „Hab ich recht wenn ich rate, dass das unser lieber Voldemort is'?"  
  
Harry sah den grinsenden, schlangengleichen, rot-äugigen Mann an und nickte. „Aye, das isser."Knurrte er.  
  
Jack drehte Harry zu sich selbst. „Schick den Bastard zur Hölle, ja?" fragte er, ohne eine Spur seines Piratenakzents.  
  
Harry legte seine eigenen Hände auf die Schultern des andern. „Danke für alles Jack."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Junge."  
  
„Wenn ich's nicht schaffe, schau für mich zur Raven, ja?"  
  
„Und du passt für mich auf die Pearl auf wenn ich's nicht schaffe. Haben wir eine Abmachung?"Jack hielt seine Hand hin.  
  
„Ja, haben wir."Harry schüttelte die Hand und grinste. „Jetzt lass uns gehen und Voldie zeigen, warum man sich nie mit einem Sparrow anlegen sollte."  
  
„Nach dir Junge."Jack grinste auch.  
  
Damit drehten sie sich zu Voldemort und gingen auf ihn zu.  
  
Voldemort sah sie kommen und blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor der Groschen fiel. Er realisierte wohin Harry vor zwölf Jahren verschwunden war, er wusste wer der Pirat neben Potter war, er wusste alles. Und er mochte es gar nicht.  
  
„Gut, gut, Potter und Sparrow. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ihr mir ein Dorn im Auge sein würdet, Sparrow. Barbossa hat mir alles erzählt, bevor ihr ihn in Staub verwandelt habt. Eigentlich müsste ich euch dafür danken. Er begann mir auf die Nerven zu gehen."  
  
„Und du beginnst auf meine zu gehen."Antwortete Jack. „Warum gibst du nicht einfach auf und alle können glücklich nach Hause gehen und das alles?"  
  
„Voldemort rollte mit den Augen. „Barbossa hat mir gesagt, dass du dich wie ein Vollidiot verhalten würdest. Ich nehme an er hatte wenigstens in einer Sache recht."  
  
„Lass uns mit dem fertig werden."Warf Harry ein. „Ich will zurück auf die Raven."  
  
„Und ich auf meine Pearl."Stimmte Jack zu.  
  
„Wenn es denn sein muss."Voldemort grinste böse. „Immer der Reihe nach dann. Elpeli!"Ein weisser, durchsichtiger Lichtstrahl schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab, schneller als sie blinzeln konnten, und traf Jack in die Brust. Der Pirat wurde von den Füssen gerissen und landete fast in der Mitte des Kampfgeschehens, und entging gerade noch einem Zusammenstoss mit der Stormeagle. „Jetzt können wir duellieren Harry."  
  
Harry stand mit geradem Rücken da und starrte Voldemort geradewegs in die Augen. Voldemort spürte kleine Zweifel die sich ihm aufdrängten, aber verdrängte sie sofort wieder. Diese kleine Welpe würde ihn nicht aufhalten, nicht wenn er so nahe an seinem Ziel war.  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den jungen Mann. „Wo ist dein Zauberstab Potter?"  
  
„In einem feuchten Grab auf dem Meeresgrund."Antwortete Harry und seine Muskeln spannten sich an. „Aber das heisst nicht dass ich ihn brauche."  
  
„Wir werden sehen wenn ich dich töte. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Der grüne Lichtstrahl schoss geradewegs auf Harry zu, aber er wich ihm gekonnt aus. Und so begann der Kampf zwischen den beiden.

* * *

Gemeiner Schluss ich weiss, aber das nächste Kapitel kommt bald.

Wollen echt nur 3 Leute den Sequel? Sorry Fey, Lily und Taetzchen, aber das ist mir zu wenig, da müssen schon noch ein paar mehr kommen. Vielleicht ein kleiner Vorgeschmack:

Die Story heisst 'Rings und Medaillons', spielt einige Jahre später als 'Piraten und Zauberer' und die Mannschaft zieht nach Mittelerde, um wieder einmal verfluchte Medaillons einzusammeln. Also ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter, Fluch der Karibik und Herr der Ringe.


	18. Kapitel 17

A/N: So, hier schon das zweitletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

* * *

**Kapitel 17  
**  
Sie waren jetzt schon eine Weile dran. Harry wich fast jedem Fluch, den Voldemort auf ihn geschossen hatte aus. Der Dunkle Lord wurde langsam sauer. Er brauchte dunklere und dunklere Flüche, aber Harry wich allen aus. Der grün-äugige junge Mann hatte bis jetzt kaum einen Fluch abgegeben, er wartete darauf, dass Voldemort müde wurde, dann würde er angreifen. Und der Dunkle Lord wurde müde. Schweisstropfen liefen ihm das Gesicht hinunter, und auch wenn seine Bewegungen so schnell und tödlich wie am Anfang waren, wusste Harry, dass es den Mann einiges kostete das aufrechtzuerhalten. Er war kein junger Mann mehr, sondern irgendwo in seinen Achtzigern.  
  
Endlich entschied sich Harry richtig loszulegen und begann Zauberspruch nach Zauberspruch auf den Dunklen Lord zu feuern. Voldemort war geschockt, sich plötzlich verteidigen zu müssen, anstatt anzugreifen. Dann realisierte er, was Potter vorgehabt hatte und wurde noch saurer als vorher. Wie konnte er nur auf so einen blöden Trick reinfallen?!  
  
„Gib auf, Potter!"knurrte er und versuchte, nicht hören zu lassen, dass er ausser Atem war.  
  
Aber Harry bemerkte es, so wie ein Hai Blut auf eine Meile Entfernung bemerken konnte, und grinste. „Noch nicht, Voldemort. Nicht bevor du tot bist."  
  
Voldemort knurrte. „Denkst du wirklich, du kannst mich schlagen Junge?! Ich bin der mächtigste Zauberer der je über die Welt gegangen ist!"  
  
„Und warum hast du dann Angst vor Dumbledore?"fragte Harry und wich einem weiteren Zauberspruch aus. „Du wirst langsam alt, Riddle. Gib's zu, du hast die Unsterblichkeit nicht erlangt und du wirst es auch niemals tun."  
  
„Und alles wegen einem Balg!"schrie Voldemort und begann ihn wieder anzugreifen.  
  
Dieses Mal hatte Harry Schwierigkeiten, sich zu verteidigen. Die Zaubersprüche kamen so schnell, dass er alles was er an Reflexen und Instinkt hatte brauchte, um den gefährlichsten auszuweichen. Er wusste, dass er ihnen nicht ewig ausweichen könnte, aber Voldemort konnte das auch nicht. Der Kampf um sie herum war langsam beendet, der Orden des Phönix' hatte gewonnen. Auroren kamen an und halfen, alle zu sammeln. Jack stand nur da – sich leicht an Dumbledore anlehnend – und sah Harry und Voldemort beim Duellieren zu, wie die anderen der drei Mannschaften.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er diesen Kampf beenden musste, bevor Voldemort verzweifelt wurde und jeden in einem Zweimeilenradius umbrachte. Er war fähig es zu tun, jeder wusste das. Er hatte es schon einmal gemacht, während dem ersten Krieg, als Dumbledore ihn einmal in eine aussichtslose Lage gebracht hatte. Dumbledore war der einzige Zauberer gewesen, der ein Schutzschild heraufbeschwören konnte und überlebt hatte. Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen – etwa ein Dutzend – waren gestorben oder wurden schwer verletzt.  
  
„Es gibt einen Raum in der Mysteriumsabteilung."Ihm kamen die Worte Dumbledore's am Ende des fünften Jahres in den Sinn. „Der allzeit verschlossen ist. Er enthält eine Kraft, die wunderbarer und schrecklicher ist als der Tod, als die menschliche Intelligenz, als die Kräfte der Natur. Es handelt sich wohl auch um das geheimnisvollste unter den vielen Themen, die dort zu studieren sind. Es ist diese Macht, die in diesem Raum aufbewahrt wird, die du in beträchtlichen Mengen besitzt und Voldemort überhaupt nicht. Diese Macht hat dich heute Nacht zu Sirius' Rettung gebracht. Diese Macht hat dich auch davor bewahrt, dass Voldemort von dir Besitz ergriff, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, in einem Körper zu wohnen, der so erfüllt ist mit der Kraft, die er verachtet. Am Ende spielte es keine Rolle, dass du deinen Geist nicht verschliessen konntest. Es war dein Herz, das dich gerettet hat."  
  
Und was war diese Kraft, die er in seinem Herzen trug? Harry konnte nur auf eine Antwort kommen, so clichéehaft es auch tönte.  
  
Liebe.  
  
Er wusste plötzlich, was er tun musste, er musste jetzt nur noch auf den richtigen Moment warten.  
  
Und dieser Moment kam eine Sekunde später, als Voldemort den hinkenden Jack Sparrow entdeckte und den Todesfluch auf ihn abfeuerte. Harry sprang auf und stand dem Fluch in den Weg. Er traf ihn direkt ins Herz und verbreitete sich in seinem Körper wie wildes Feuer. Er konnte Schreckensschreie hören, Rufe und Brüllen, und über allem, Voldemort's hohes, böses Lachen.  
  
Wie auch immer, Voldemort hörte auf zu lachen, als er sah, dass Harry noch stand.  
  
„Jetzt bin ich sauer."Knurrte Harry und begann all die Liebe, die er in seinem Herzen trug, zu sammeln und sie zu formen. Meilen und Meilen weit weg, in der Mysteriumsabteilung, öffnete sich eine Tür, die seit Jahrhunderten verschlossen war, mit einem Knall, und die Kraft die sie in sich barg wurde freigesetzt.  
  
Ein Ball purer Energie begann sich in Harry's Händen zu formen. Er wuchs und wuchs, und immer mehr Kraft kam hinzu. Harry fühlte, als die Kraft von der Mysteriumsabteilung in ihn selber kam und ihm bis oben auffüllte, dann ging alles in den Ball. Voldemort und alle anderen starrten ihn überrascht und ehrfürchtig, andere ängstlich an, als er in einem brillanten weiss zu leuchten begann, wie ein Stern sogar, durch die ganze Kraft, die durch ihn strömte.  
  
Harry breitete seine Arme aus und der Ball schoss zum Dunklen Lord. Voldemort versuchte sich zu ducken, aber der Ball formte sich zu einem grossen Netz, das ihn einfing. Wo immer die Fäden den Dunklen Lord berührten, wurde er verbrannt. Harry beachtete die Schmerzenschreie des Monsters nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf, eine Waffe zu bilden, aus der Kraft die ihn im Moment durchströmte. Er brauchte nicht lange, bevor er mit einer Machete aus purer Energie in den Händen dastand.  
  
Er ging auf den Dunklen Lord zu und hielt vor dem sich windenden Mann an. „Das ist für Mom, Dad, Sirius und alle anderen die du umgebracht hast. Für alle ruinierten Leben, für alles Elend, für alles. Und vor allem, das ist für mich!"Damit stiess er das Schwert durch das Herz des Dunklen Lord.  
  
Voldemort kreischte und begann zu verbrennen. Eine letzte Welle dunkler Magie kam von ihm und Harry wurde einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte war, dass Voldemort explodierte, bevor alles dunkel wurde. 

* * *

„Harry."  
  
„Wach auf Harry."  
  
„Komm schon Harry."  
  
Harry stöhnte. Die Stimmen hörten sich irgendwie bekannt an, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Das letzte an das er sich erinnern konnte war, dass Voldemort explodierte und... seine Augen flogen auf und er sass auf. Voldemort war tot. VOLDEMORT WAR TOT!!!!! Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er hielt den Jubelschrei nicht zurück, noch stoppte er sich selbst, gleichzeitig in die Luft zu boxen. Der verfluchte Bastard war endlich endgültig weg!  
  
„Harry!"riefen die Stimmen wieder und er begann, seine Umgebung näher zu betrachten.  
  
Er lag am Boden – wenn es denn ein Boden war – in einer völlig weissen, angenehm warmen Leere. Er sah sich um, aber er konnte nichts Spezielles entdecken. „Ähm, Hallo?"  
  
„Hier Harry."  
  
Harry drehte sich um und seine Kinnlade fiel hinunter. Vor ihm standen seine Mutter, sein Vater, Sirius und einige andere Verwandte. „Oh mein Gott!"  
  
James Potter lachte und ging auf seinen geschockten Sohn zu. Er trug einen weissen Umhang, dieselbe Farbe, die der Nebel, oder was auch immer es war auf dem sie standen, hatte. „Hallo Harry."  
  
„Dad."Harry grinste und umarmte seinen Vater. James umarmte ihn auch, und eine Sekunde später umarmten ihn Lily und Sirius auch. „Mom. Sirius. W- Was ist los? Wo sind wir?"  
  
„Wir sind in der Mitte zwischen Leben und Tod, dem Platz an den Leute gehen, wenn sie im Koma sind."Antwortete James und grinste seinen Sohn an. „Ich muss sagen, du siehst gut aus als Pirat."  
  
„Es sind die Rumtreiber-Gene, Krone."Alberte Sirius. „Hallo Junge, tut mir leid wegen dem schnellen Abgang."  
  
Harry nickte seinem Paten zu. „Ich hab' gehört, du hast deine Rache bekommen."  
  
„Habe ich."Das war alles, was Sirius dazu sagen wollte.  
  
Lily drehte Harry zu sich und inspizierte ihn wie es nur eine Mutter konnte. Sie nahm sein schulterlanges, verstrubbeltes Haar mit den vielen Perlen, sein Stirnband, das es aus den Augen hielt auf. Das weisse Hemd, oder besser gesagt, das einstmals weisse Hemd, das an vielen Stellen zerrissen war; die dunklen, dreckigen Hosen und die kniehohen Stiefel. Dann richteten sich ihre Augen auf die Machete, die Pistole und den Dolch, die in der Schärpe um seine Hüfte steckten.  
  
„Gut."Sagte sie endlich. „Es steht dir tatsächlich."  
  
Harry grinste. „Aber dank dir."  
  
„Aber bitte lass deinen Akzent wenn du mit uns bist."Sie lächelte auch, dann umarmte sie ihn nochmals. „Gott, wie ich dich vermisst habe. Mein kleiner Harry."  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass er noch so klein ist, Lily."Darauf machte Sirius aufmerksam. Dann wandte er sich an Harry. „Wir haben dich und Jack über die Jahre beobachtet. Und ich muss sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, vor allem jedes Mal wenn du diesen Norrington-Typ aufgemischt hast."  
  
„Danke."Harry nickte dankbar. „Aber warum bin ich hier?"fragte er. „Nicht dass es nicht nett ist euch zu sehen, aber..."  
  
Lily lachte und lud sie alle ein, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, der gerade, mitsamt Stühlen für alle vier, aus dem Nichts erschienen war, während die anderen Familienmitglieder an anderen Tischen sassen. „Die Liebe, die durch dich floss nachdem du die Tür in der Mysteriumsabteilung geöffnet hattest, war zuviel für dich, und in der wirklichen Welt bist du gerade in einem Koma und liegst in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel."  
  
„Also habe ich wieder überlebt?"  
  
„Yepp!"sagte Sirius glücklich. „Und Voldemort ist steinkalttot, und wird nicht zurückkommen. Du hast sogar sichergestellt, dass niemand Nekromantik benutzen könnte – oder eine andere Form dunkler Magie – um ihn zurückzuholen. Nicht nur das, Pettigrew wurde während dem Kampf gefangen, und mein Name wird gerade jetzt geklärt."  
  
Harry lächelte. „Ich bin froh das zu hören. Wie lange habe ich hier?"  
  
„Hmm, sollten in der wirklichen Welt nicht mehr als ein paar Tage sein."antwortete James. „Das ist genug Zeit, um uns kennenzulernen. Und du musst uns von deinen Abenteuern mit Jack und in Hogwarts erzählen."  
  
„Ich dachte, ihr hättet gesagt dass ihr über mich gewacht habt?"  
  
„Haben wir, aber wir konnten es nicht die ganze Zeit. Wir konnten nur einmal im Monat, am Vollmond, kommen."  
  
Der grün-äugige junge Mann grinste wieder und lehnte sich zurück. „Gut, also wo fange ich an?"


	19. Kapitel 18

A/N: Das sollte eigentlich schon gestern online sein, war aber leider krank... also, hier habt ihrs, das letzte Kapitel. Aber keine Angst, die Fortsetzung kommt.

* * *

**Kapitel 18**

Nachdem sie sich von der Schlacht erholt hatten, besuchten Jack und die Mannschaften Harry fast jeden Tag im Krankenflügel. Einige von ihnen liessen sich von Madam Pomfrey die Zähne ausbessern, oder sonstige Sachen die sie bisher gestört hatten. Jack verbrachte viel Zeit mit dem Direktor. Allen war klar, dass die beiden etwas vorhatten, aber niemand wusste was. Anamaria hatte es auf sich genommen, sich persönlich um Snape zu kümmern, dessen Bein während der Schlacht verwundet worden war. Der Zaubertränkelehrer knurrte etwas und spuckte Pech und Schwefel, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie hatten einige sehr schöne Nächte zusammen verbracht, und sie würde ihn nicht aufgeben wenn sie schon mehr als Lust für ihn empfand, was für einen Piraten sehr ungewöhnlich war. Harry würde wohl nie damit aufhören, sich darüber lustig zu machen, aber offensichtlich war ihr das egal.

Jacqueline war nach modernen Fantasiegeschichten süchtig geworden, und als Hermione sie und ihre Familie nach London mitgenommen hatte, kaufte sie mehr als ein Dutzend davon, vom Geld dass sie von der Isla de Muerta mitgenommen hatten. Will ging mit seinem Vater eifrig Geschichtsbücher durch, und Elizabeth hörte Hermione zu, wie sie alles über Meinungsfreiheit, Menschenrechte und so weiter erklärte. Draco folgte ihnen nur, mit einem kleinen Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

Einige schockierende Enthüllungen hatten nach dem Krieg stattgefunden. Pettigrew war gefangen worden, und die Geschichte um den Tod der Potters war endlich geklärt, und Sirius Black's Name rein. Es kam auch raus, dass Ron kein Verräter gewesen war, sondern ein Spion. Er und Dumbledore hatten sich auf den Plan geeinigt, als Voldemort am Anfang des Krieges auf den Rotschopf zugegangen war. Ron hatte Hermione freundlich angelächelt und wünschte ihr und Draco viel Glück in ihrer Beziehung, dann war er gegangen um Harry im Krankenflügel zu besuchen.

Alles dies und mehr wurde Harry von seiner Familie erzählt, während er im Koma lag. Sie erzählten ihm was in der Zaubererwelt vorging, sodass er nicht total unwissend war wenn er aufwachte. Harry konnte seine Mutter und seinen Vater kennenlernen während er da war, und Sirius war immer noch sein hyperaktives Selbst, allerdings hatte er keine Ringe unter den Augen und sah jünger aus, als zum Zeitpunkt als Harry ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Endlich kam der Tag an dem Harry aufwachte. Er sass gerade mit seinen Eltern und lachte über einen alten Streich, als er ein starkes Ziehen spürte.

„Es ist Zeit zurückzugehen, Harry."Sagte Lily und lächelte ihren Sohn an. Sie stand auf und umarmte ihn. „Es war grossartig, dich zu treffen."

„Pass auf Sohn, und spiel Snape mal einen Streich für mich."James lächelte auch.

„Tu mir einen Gefallen."Grinste Sirius „Adoptiere einen schwarzen Labrador, und nimm ihn mit auf dein Schiff. Und natürlich, nenn ihn Sirius."

„Natürlich." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber er würde tun was Sirius wollte. Plötzlich fand er sich mitten in der Luft wieder und flog weg von seinen Eltern und von Sirius.

„Wir sind stolz auf dich Harry!"rief ihm Lily nach und winkte.

Harry winkte zurück, dann fühlte er, wie er zurück in seien Körper katapultiert wurde. Seine Augen flogen auf und er sass auf, nur um von etwas Grossem, das auf seiner Brust landete, gleich wieder rückwärts geworfen zu werden. Er sah runter und fand Jacqueline, die ihn umarmte.

„Hallo Mädel."Er schmunzelte und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Denkste, du könntest einen armen Jungen atmen lassen?"

Das Mädchen sass sofort auf. „Oh, tut mir leid, aber es war fast eine Woche, und wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht und –„

Harry's schmunzeln unterbrach sie. „Beruhig dich und hyperventiliere nicht. S'geht mir gut. Wo sind Jack und die andern?"

„Jack ist auf der Pearl, wie immer. Anamaria nervt Professor Snape, allerdings protestiert er nicht fest dagegen."Sie kicherte. „Die andern sind irgendwo und versuchen Hogwarts auszukundschaften."

Harry nickte und bemerkte seine Kleider – SAUBER!!!!! AAAAARRRGGG!!!! – die neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl lagen und stand auf. Jacqueline ging höflich und holte einen Vorhang, sodass er sich anziehen konnte. Als er fertig war, gingen die beiden zusammen zur Grossen Halle, wo alle gerade beim Mittagessen sein würden. Jacqueline erzählte ihm alles was passiert war, und Harry hörte zu, obwohl er alles schon gehört hatte.

Als sie eintraten, wurde der Raum totenstill. Dann kamen die Beifallsrufe und der Applaus. Anamaria, Hermione, Elizabeth, Mrs Weasley und Ginny arbeiteten zusammen und zerrten Harry in eine Gruppenumarmung. Die Männer schüttelten seine Hand und klopften ihm auf den Rücken. Jacqueline weigerte sich, ihn zu verlassen und lächelte während der ganzen Prozedur zu Harry auf.

„Also haste das auch überstanden, Grün-Auge."Jack schmunzelte und überraschte Harry als er ihn kurz umarmte. „Tu das nie wieder."

Harry lachte. „Definitiv. Keine Dunklen Lorde mehr zum loswerden."

Jack lachte und führte ihn zum Piratentisch. „S'ist gut, dich zurückzuhaben. S'wurde langsam langweilig ohne dich."

Der Rest des Tages wurde damit verbracht, Harry zu gratulieren, ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen und ihm wieder zu gratulieren. Die Presse war da und irgendwie brachten sie die ganze Geschichte aus ihm raus, von seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts bis jetzt. Das allein dauerte einige Stunden. Dann erschien Cornelius Fudge zum Abendessen und hielt eine lange und langweilige Rede. Als er ungefähr in der Mitte war, dösten die meisten Piraten vor sich hin oder redeten miteinander, alle ignorierten den Minister völlig.

Als Fudge endlich fertig war, wurde er Orden des Merlin', erste Klasse unter anderen an Harry, Jack, Ron, Hermione, Draco und Snape verliehen. Einige andere Titel gingen an andere Leute, und am Ende von allem erhob sich Dumbledore um zu reden.

„Hallo alle zusammen!"rief er heiter und alle antworteten. „Erstens möchte ich das wichtige aus dem Weg schaffen. Und hier ist es: Will jemand ein Zitronendrop? Nein? Gut, dann habe ich mehr!"Er warf sich eines in den Mund – nur Gott wusste, wo in dieser Robe er sie aufbewahrte – und die Zuhörer lachten.

„Dein Zahnarzt muss ein sehr glücklicher Mann sein, Albus!"rief Jack, und alle lachten nochmals.

„Das ist er, Kapitän Sparrow!"antwortete Dumbledore grinsend und seine Augen leuchteten. „Jetzt da das aus dem Weg ist, dachte ich, ich halte eine lange Rede, aber ich denke ich lasse sie aus, da ich sehe dass einige von euch – die meisten von der Piratengruppe – mit euren Pistolen, Dolchen, Messern oder Zauberstäben auf mich zielen. Und ausser dass ich allen, die im Krieg gekämpft haben, ein grosses Dankeschön sagen will, habe ich nichts zu-"er hielt an als Bootstrap ihn böse anstarrte.

„Ach ja, ich HABE etwas zu sagen!"alle rollten gutmütig mit den Augen. „Erstens, William 'Bootstrap' Turner, Kapitän der Stormeagle, wird in unserer Zeit bleiben mit seinem Schiff und seiner Mannschaft. Sie werden als Transportunternehmen tätig sein, vor allem für die Funde der Gringotts Fluchbrecher, und werden diese Sachen zurück nach England bringen. Auf diese Weise müssen die Fluchbrecher nicht selber auf Muggelart reisen, und jeder weiss dass die meisten Dinge die sie finden nicht mit magischen Transporten gehen können, da sie sonst Schaden nehmen könnten."

Die Leute klatschten höflich und die Journalisten machten sich eine Notiz, später mit Bootstrap zu reden, um Details über dieses Unternehmen zu erfahren.

„Oh, und noch etwas!"sagte Dumbledore. „Bon apptetite!"

Eine Sekunde später waren die Tische mit dem Besten, das die Hauselfen bieten konnten, vollgestellt.

Harry lachte und redete mit den Leuten im Raum. Jack versuchte, gleichzeitig mehrere Hexen anzubaggern, und er machte es sehr gut. Jacqueline gefiel es, von Mrs Weasley und den anderen Frauen bemuttert zu werden, Will und Bootstrap redeten mit den Journalisten und Dumbledore bot überall Zitronendrops an.

Hogwarts war wieder zurück bei seinem normalen Wahnsinn.

* * *

Harry überwachte die Leute auf seinem Schiff. Sie brachten Essen und Wasser an Bord. Es musste für eine Weile reichen, da sie in der Nähe der Isla de Muerta landen würden, zurück im 17. Jahrhundert. Jacqueline hatte sich geweigert, mit ihren Eltern in dieser Welt zu bleiben, und nach viel Weinen, Streiten und Versprechungen wurde ihr erlaubt, mit Harry zu gehen. Tonks war auch da und half den Männern beim Lagern.

„'Ey, Grün-Auge!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen als er den Namen hörte. „Was is' los?!" schrie er zurück.

Jack winkte ihn vom Schiff hinunter. „Muss mit dir reden, Junge. Komm runter!"

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu antworten und sprang von seinem Schiff. „Was?"

Der Pirat lächelte und führte ihn zum Verbotenen Wald, sodass sie eine einigermassen private Unterhaltung führen konnten. „Ich wollte dir etwas für deine Reisen geben."

„Du kommst nicht mit uns?"

„Nein, die Pearl wird einen anderen Weg einschlagen, aber wir werden uns ab und zu mal in Tortuga sehen, savvy?"

„Savvy." Nickte Harry.

Jack öffnete seine verzauberte Tasche und nahm seinen geliebten Kompass raus. Er sah ihn eine Sekunde lang an und legte ihn dann in Harry's Hand. Harry starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du wirst ihn brauchen, und ich nicht – nicht mehr. Da is' was, das ich dir nicht erzählt hab als du das erste Mal in meiner Kabine aufgewacht bist. Diese Zigeunerfrau hätte meine Seele weggenommen, wenn ich dir nicht geholfen hätte, und das is' wie's begonnen hat. Mit der Zeit hab' ich begonnen, dich gern zu haben. Sie gab mir die Elementaren Kräfte, sodass ich dir helfen konnte, und jetzt, da ich die habe, brauche ich den nicht mehr. Der Wind flüstert mir den Weg zu, und die See nimmt mich gern dahin mit. Wie auch immer, der Kompass gehört dir."

„A-Aber wie funktioniert er?"fragte Harry. Er brauchte einige Zeit, das alles aufzunehmen.

„Du denkst an den Schatz den du finden willst, oder den Ort wo du hinwillst, und er wird dich dahin führen. Der Kompass zeigt zwar nicht nach Norden, aber dafür geradewegs zu deinem Ziel. Pass gut auf ihn auf."

„Werd ich."Versprach Harry und sah zu als der andere Mann zurück zur Pearl ging.

* * *

Dumbledore, die Phönixe und einige andere waren aufgetaucht, als es Zeit war für die beiden Schiffe, loszufahren. Es gab einige Tränenreiche Abschiede, vor allem zwischen Elizabeth, Jacqueline, Jack und Harry. Anamaria würde auch dableiben, 'um den Zaubertränkelehrer zu nerven', wie sie ausdrückte, doch hatte niemand Snape je so glücklich gesehen wie die letzten paar Tage. Hermione versuchte, nicht zu weinen, nicht dass es etwas half, und Draco hielt ihre Hand, während er selber versuchte, sich wie der egoistische Bastard zu verhalten, der er als Schüler gewesen war. Das funktionierte auch nicht. Ron, der entschieden hatte, für eine Weile genug von dieser Welt und diesem Leben zu haben, ging mit Harry's Mannschaft und wurde damit aufgezogen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wo an einem Schiff Bug oder Heck waren.

Der Direktor trat zu Harry, bevor die Pearl und die Raven Segel setzten, und lächelte den jungen Mann an. „Du bist wirklich ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann, Harry Potter-Sparrow."Sagte er und umarmte ihn. „Ich habe etwas für dich."Dumbledore nahm einen ähnlichen Ring aus seiner Tasche wie der, der Jack hatte. „Ja, er hat mir endlich von diesem Ring erzählt, allerdings habe ich ihn noch nicht dazu gebracht, mir von diesem Kompass zu berichten. Wie auch immer, dies gehört dir. Er funktioniert gleich wie Jacks."

Harry grinste und zog den Ring an. „Danke Professor."

„Denk nichts dabei, es war mir ein Vergnügen. Komm bald zurück um uns zu besuchen."Dumbledore sah sich um, lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte: „Sobald hier die Dinge wieder geordnet sind, werde ich mit Jack Segel setzen, und auf ein Abenteuer gehen, also könnten wir uns früher als du denkst einmal in Tortuga treffen. Aber erzähl es nicht Minerva, sie würde mich köpfen wenn sie es wüsste."

Harry grinste. Er konnte sich Albus Dumbledore nicht wirklich Rum trinkend in der 'Treuen Braut' vorstellen. Er packte das Seil, das zu ihm runter geworfen wurde und die Mannschaft hievte und zog ihn an Bord. Er lächelte ein letztes Mal die Leute an, die sich versammelt hatten und begann dann Befehle zu schreien. „Anker lichten! Segel setzen! Bemannt eure Posten ihr verdammten, dreckigen Hunde!"

Die Befehle waren dieselben wie die auf der Pearl, und bald segelten beide Schiffe weg, zum See. Für die Zuschauer sah es aus, als ob die Luft über dem See schimmerte und die Schiffe hatten sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst.

Dumbledore drehte sich zu ihnen und grinste. „Kommt, ihr alle, die Schüler werden morgen zurückkommen und es gibt viel zu tun."

Einiges Stöhnen war zu hören – das lauteste von Snape – aber alle taten wie geheissen. Anamaria lächelte glücklich vor sich hin, als sie fühlte wie Severus den Arm um sie legte und sie lehnte sich an seine grössere Gestalt. Das Leben könnte nicht besser sein!

Harry grinste, als er endlich zurück in der Karibik war, zurück im 17. Jahrhundert. Dies war, wofür er geboren wurde, und dies war, was er tun wollte. Jack und die Pearl segelten neben der Raven und beide Mannschaften begannen ihr Lieblingslied zu singen.

„Trinkt aus Piraten yo ho!"

* * *

Ich hab dieses Kapitel nochmals raufgeladen, weil ich was wichtiges vergessen habe - siehe unten. (und es heisst jetzt Anker lichten statt Anker liften...)

Ein grosses Danke an:

Eeus (erster), Fee der Nacht, LilNatch, Kissymouse, BlackRoseLily, Lis, Sylver Mortal, Darinka, Lily, blub, XXCherubYY, Einhorn, Tränentänzerin, Nici, Chrisy, kleines-mutiertes-ding, Carika, Schnecke, Kasandra, Little Lion, Angel344, Taetzchen, Raven, Bine, Raja-Jade, Kiki1966d, Momo-chan21989, Fraenzi, Lord Mystic, Amruniel, sebtritt, Minnilein und Bloody Mary Read.

Sorry falls ich irgendwen vergessen hab.. keine Absicht


End file.
